WWE Chronicles 2
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: The Draft rocks the WWE's foundation. Last Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

WWE Chronicles 2

For this Book, I was asked to include American Idol hopefuls as backstage personnel and announcers. Please, don't be discouraged by this because its still going to be the same except American Idol hopefuls. Thank you.

Recap of Book One

SATURDAY NIGHT'S MAIN EVENT

_**What a SNME.**_

_**THE TNA INVASION**_

SNME kicked off with the Women's Title match-up. As soon as the match started, three of TNA's divas rushed the ring and took out our divas.

Then, during the Ladder match, Jeff Jarrett and Christian Cage came out and assaulted the Hardy Boys but X-Pac and Kurt Angle fought them off.

Probably the most notable interference was at the conclusion of the Tag Team Hell in the Cell. The Undertaker has just defeated Kane with a Tombstone when TNA's Abyss and Scott Steiner came down. Kane sat up and helped his brother push back the giants. In the shocker of the year, Eric Bischoff came out and told Abyss and Steiner that he brought them here to demolish WWE superstars not run from them. Abyss and Steiner got back in the cell and laid out the brothers.

_**HELL IN THE CELL**_

The Main Event did not disappoint one bit. The Undertaker was in control in the early part of the match, eventually taking Orton to the outside and taking Kane down with a chokeslam. As Taker was peppering Kane with shots on the inside, Randy Orton bloodied Shawn Michaels with a steel chair. Eventually, Taker was laid out by a RKO from Orton. Orton went to the top but HBK pushed him off. HBK then went up top but hit Taker with the elbow drop instead of Orton. HBK laid out Taker with a Sweet Chin Music after Taker shoved him. Then, HBK gave KANE a Sweet Chin Music. Orton gave HBK a RKO. Taker got up and Chokeslammed Orton to the outside. He then gave HBK a Tombstone and then gave Kane a Tombstone for the three count.

_**ECW ! ECW ! ECW !**_

Stone Cold came into SNME, hoping to bust Mankind open. He DID do that, but not before a struggle with ECW. Mankind, who was revealed to be Cactus Jack, assaulted Stone Cold and Edge, along with Tommy Dreamer, Terry Funk, Sabu, RVD, Super Crazy, Sandman and Chris Jericho. Eventually, Austin got to his feet and hit Cactus with a barbed wire bat to bust him open. Then, The Spirit Squad and Rey Mysterio intervened and McMahon set a mach up. A SIXTEEN MAN TAG MATCH. Stone Cold, The Spirt Squad, Edge and Rey Mysterio vs. RVD, Cactus Jack, Super Crazy, Sandman, Terry Funk, Tommy Dreamer, Sabu and Chris Jericho.

_**KING OF KINGS**_

Triple H finally went back on his throne. The D-X member won the Undisputed Championship by giving the Great Khali a Pedigree for the three count. Earlier in the match, HHH went for a Pedigree on Khali but was forced over the top rope. He eventually came back and gave Cena a Pedigree after Cena gave Khali a F-U. Triple H then gave Khali a spinebuster, which led up to a Pedigree for the win.

_**UMAGA AND LASHLEY NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS !**_

Umaga and Lashley won the Undisputed Tag Team Championships after squashing The New Age Outlaws.

_**THE BROTHERS FIGHT IN A LADDER MATCH**_

Matt and Jeff Hardy faced in a Ladder match. The match was rather short with the only high spots of the match being a Side Effect off the ladder from Matt to Jeff, a Twist of Fate from Jeff to Matt, and Jeff retrieving the briefcase that held a contract for a shot at the Intercontinental Championship.

_**KELLIE PICKLER AND CARRIE UNDERWOOD**_

Vince McMahon said that we need "new life" in the WWE so he brought up and coming country stars Kellie Pickler and Carrie Underwood to announce Raw. They will join JR and Jerry Lawler this Monday.

_**THE FALLOUT**_

This Monday night on Raw, Vince McMahon has scheduled Tommy Dreamer to face Triple H in a Lumberjack match and then a catastrophic Main Event with Shawn Michaels and Undertaker in a casket ! Also, Umaga and Lashley have their hands full with Kane and the Big Show and the New Age Outlaws in a Triple Threat tag Match for the Undisputed Tag Team championships. And, the European and Hardcore belts are defended in a 6 Man Battle Royal. Also, Vince McMahon comes back to come face-to-face with the men responsible for the two invasions: Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff.

_**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**_

Raw kicked off with a fireworks show and then JR.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Raw ! I'd like to welcome Carrie Underwood and Kellie Pickler to the Raw announce booth. Vince saw some extreme talent in these two when he met them and hired them. They bring a lot of energy to the WWE, he said. So, ladies take it away and introduce yourselves !" Jr said, enthusiastic that Kellie and Carrie were joining the announce booth.

"Hi ya'll ! You might know me from Season 4 of American Idol, which I won. While I am in the midst of recording my second CD and touring the country, I accepted a job offer from Mr. McMahon. He asked for fresh new talent and he found it in American Idol hopefuls, because of the success of the show and its popularity. He also said that he hoped that fans of American Idol would follow their favorites to the WWE." Carrie said.

"Hello. I'm Kellie Pickler. I was in Season 5 of American Idol and I was in the Top 6 before being eliminated. Before I start commentating I was asked to tell you the other Idol hopefuls that were offered jobs and accepted. Katherine McPhee was offered a job for a backstage interview and accepted. Also, Mikalah Gordon was offered a backstage position too and she also accepted. Thank you and enjoy us some Raw !" Kellie said, enthusiastically.

_**Match One- Shane McMahon vs. RVD**_

"Well, basically there is no history on this match. Shane was hired by an injured Vince to take out Heyman's 'hitman'. Heyman has hired Rob Van Dam to take out Vince, but since he isn't here Shane has gladly jumped at a chance to kick ECW's ass." JR said.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a ladder match !" Lillian said.

"Ladder? This is new..." Kellie said.

"Making his way to the ring from Battle Creek, Michigan...he is the ECW world champion...ROB VAN DAM !" Lillian said as RVD came to the ring. Van Dam got into the ring and posed for the cameras.

"And his opponent...representing the WWE...from Greenwich, Connecticut...Shane McMahon!" Lillian said.

Shane came to the ring, dragging a ladder. Shane pushed the ladder into the ring.

RVD got into Shane's face. "You changed it to a ladder match. What are we going for up there?"

Shane motioned for a technician and told him to lower the prize. The line started lowering a cage. And inside the small cage was Paul Heyman !

"What the hell? Why is Heyman in the cage, McMahon?" RVD asked.

"Not only do you have to retrieve Heyman...but you also have to put your ECW title on the line." Shane said.

RVD looked furious. "How do you get him out? Where is the key?"

"On top of the cage."

The bell rang and RVD hit Shane with a hard kick to the head. RVD set up the ladder and quickly ascended. Shane popped up and dropkicked the ladder. RVD crashed on the ropes. Shane picked up the ladder and launched it at RVD's face. RVD crashed to the outside. Shane reset the ladder up and started climbing it. He took the key from the top of the cage and was about to win the match when a 2nd ladder was put up. Sabu ran up the ladder and hit Shane with a chair. Shane fell off of the ladder and the key fell out of Shane hand and was lost.

"ITS SABU ! SABU JUST SHOWED HIS TRUE SELF AND ATTACKED SHANE ! GODDAMN ECW !" JR said. "THE KEY IS LOST !"

DX appeared at the ramp. RVD got to his feet and rolled in the ring as DX stared down RVD and Sabu. HBK and HHH slowly made their way to the ring. Michaels climbed onto the apron and HHH soon followed. HBK and HHH got into the ring and got in RVD and Sabu's face.

"Oh my. Sabu might get injured and he has that huge 16-Man tag team match next week. And HBK has Undertaker in a casket...not to mention HHH's Lumberjack match !" King said.

HBK then laid out RVD with a punch and Triple H took Sabu down with a knee. HBK then picked up RVD and hit him in the face with a ladder. RVD then fell to the outside and laid on the announce table as Sabu got hit by a massive spinebuster. HBK started to climb the ladder and Carrie, Kellie, JR and King moved. HBK got to the top and did the crotch chop before diving off and into RVD through the table. Shane got to his feet as Triple H planted Sabu with a Pedigree. Shane moved the already set-up ladder to the center and started the ascent. Triple H suddenly remembered something.

"THE KEY ! SHANE, THE KEY."

"NO WORRIES."

Shane reached in his pants and produced another key. Shane opened the cage door, winning the match.

"Here is your winner and the new ECW champion...Shane McMahon !" Lillian announced.

"With the help of DX and a spare key WWE has taken ECW's title." Carrie said.

Shawn Michaels got to his feet and walked off with Triple H and Shane.

**_WINNER- SHANE MCMAHON_**

**_MATCH 2- 6 MAN BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE HARDCORE AND EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIPS_**

"The following match is a 6-man battle royal for the hardcore and european championships. Making his way to the ring..from Orangeburg, South Carolina..Shelton Benjamin !"

Benjamin made his way to the ring as the crowd booed.

"Making his way to the ring...the European champion...Matt Hardy !"

The crowd erupted as the European champ came to the ring.

"And the opponent...from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania...representing ECW..Stevie Richards !" Lillian said as the crowd booed.

Richards got into the ring and got into Hardy's face.

"The fourth opponent.. representing TNA...Chris Sabin !" Lillian said.

"As you know, this match is two falls. The first fall is for the European championship and the second fall is for the Hardcore championship." JR said.

Sabin got into the ring and then waited for the next competitor.

"The fifth competitor...representing ECW...the Sandman !" Lillian said as the other four competitor's eyes widened.

The Sandman came out of the crowd and smashed a beer can over his head.

"It's the Sandman. TNA and ECW sure are taking claim in the WWE." Kellie said.

"And the WWE Hardcore champion...JEFF HARDY !" Lillian said as Jeff appeared on the ramp. Jeff ran down to the ring and slid in. Jeff took down Sandman with a running dropkick and the bell officially rang.

Sandman got back to his feet and hit Jeff with a hard forearm to the chest, taking the wind out of the Hardcore champion. Sandman grabbed Jeff and tossed him right over the ropes. Chris Sabin then hit Stevie with a snap suplex and got a quick two count before Matt broke up the pin. Sandman went outside and laid out Jeff with a clothesline. Stevie and Sabin went at it in the corner while Matt and Benjamin exchanged hard chops in the corner.

Chris Sabin knocked Richards over the top rope and then hit a hard dropkick to Matt and Shelton taking them out, too. Sandman and Jeff were out there too and Sabin set off in a run and took out all 5 of them with a running cross body.

"OH MY GOD ! SABIN JUST SACRIFICED HIS BODY TO TAKE OUT THE OTHER 5 COMPETITORS !" Jr said.

Sandman got to his feet first and rolled Jeff into the ring. Sandman then got his kendo stick from the corner and blasted him in the head with it and covered.

"The new European Champion...SANDMAN !"

**_Winner of Fall One- Sandman_**

The bell rang again, signifying the start of fall two, which is hardcore.

Sandman quickly covered Jeff again but he kicked out. Meanwhile, Sabin was getting to his feet. Matt also got to his feet and within seconds Sabin gave Matt a piledriver on the steel ramp and covered for the three !

**_Winner of Fall Two- Chris Sabin_**

"Oh My ! ECW has won control of the European championship and TNA won control of Hardcore championship !" King said. "WWE has lost two championships in 2 minutes !"

The camera panned backstage to the Great Khali.

"Yes..I have asked Eric Bischoff to back off for a couple weeks...so yes, tonight it's all yours Khali." Davari said.

Khali made some growls and then tried to make a sentence. "Punjabi...Great American Bash."

"He will finally be Dead." Davari said.

"Well, what was that about ?" JR asked. "Khali and Davari are plotting something and I don't like it a damn bit."

**_Match 3- Undisputed Tag Team Championships_**

_**New Age Outlaws vs. Umaga and Lashley vs. Big Show and Kane**_

Big Show, Kane, Umaga and Lashley were already in the ring.

"OH YOU DIDN'T KNOW ? YOUR ASS BETTER CALL SOMEBODY !"

The New Age Outlaws came to the ring with X-Pac. Billy Gunn carried a mic. "I have a recording here directly from Vince McMahon's office." Gunn played it and McMahon's voice floated through the tape recorder. "I HEREBY NAME THE NEW AGE OUTLAWS THE NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS !"

"WHAT ?" Kellie said.

X-Pac ran into the ring and took out all four men with a steel chair. NAO ran into the ring and rolled the four men out. Then, the NAO and X-Pac posed. Suddenly, NAO ripped off their shirts to reveal TNA shirts ! X-Pac turned around and Road Dogg blasted him with a chair.

"AT the Great American Bash it will be The New Age Outlaws and Rhyno vs. D-X ! And if your not down with that we've got three words for ya: T-N-A !" Road Dogg said.

**_Winners- New Age Outlaws_**

**_WWE, TNA AND ECW PRESS CONFERENCE_**

ECW owner Paul Heyman came to the ring, followed by TNA owner Eric Bischoff.

"Many of you are wondering...WHY? Why, did you invade the WWE? The simple fact is that we wanted to. You see...Vince McMahon is a business man. Does everything thats good for business. We is constantly trying to buy out TNA and ECW so we joined forces to take out Vince. We have already convinced many superstars to come over, most notably, the New Age Outlaws. And whoever doesn't like it...we use force. Prime example..last night. We are going to force Vince to his knees and then take both the WWE and his superstars from him. And at TNA and ECW you will have an equal oppurtunity. We won't give titles to our son-in-laws or people that knock up our daughters..."

"NO CHANCE ! YOU'VE GOT...NO CHANCE IN HELL !"

"Uh-oh. Vince has heard enough and he is coming down to the ring..with security...and Stone Cold !" King said.

Vince got into the ring and snatched the mic from Bischoff.

"Listen here. I tried to buy you out because your worthless entertainment."

"Oh Vince ! You want to talk about worthless entertainment? You have two men walking around telling people to suck it and dumping shit on YOUR head. But...you know nothing of worthless entertainment. You have AMERICAN IDOL hopefuls as your workers now. How pathetic. Not to mention you have old, broken down has-beens such as Hulk Hogan and Bret Hart working your shows. So..worthless..."

"SHUT UP ! You have my old talent as your roster so you shouldn't be talking. Old talent? You have Sting..end of story."

"Ok, well you have the Undertaker...who is WAY past his prime."

"Past his prime? The Undertaker basically faced three people in a Hell in the Cell..and won ! Then your goons came out and he fought them back, too." Vince said. "You know what...get the hell out of my ring. Security...escort them please."

Austin suddenly kicked McMahon in the stomach and gave him a Stunner. Bischoff, Austin and Heyman ran through the crowd as McMahon seethed in the ring.

**_Match 4- Lumberjack Match- Tommy Dreamer vs. Triple H_**

"The following contest is a Lumberjack match !Representing ECW...Tommy Dreamer !" Lillian announced.

Tommy came to the ring accompanied by TNA and ECW superstars.

"Are You Ready? Yeah, you think you can tell us what to do? You think you can tell us what to wear? Well you better get ready...to bow to the masters...BREAK IT DOWN !"

"And representing the WWE AND D-X...the Game...TRIPLE H !"

The Game came to the ring with WWE Superstars.

Triple got into the ring and the bell rang. HHH immediately took down Dreamer with a knee to the chest. He picked up Tommy and hit a suplex. Triple H picked Dreamer up once again this time tossed him to the WWE superstars. Lesnar picked Dreamer up and gave him an F-5 on the floor.

"God. That was vicious. This match may be over already." Kellie said.

Sabu reached in and dragged Triple H out of the ring. Kane ran around the ring and started a brawl. Triple H and Dreamer rolled into the ring as the Lumberjacks fought to the back.

Shawn Michaels came down as the only lumberjack. Triple H drug Dreamer to his feet and kicked him in the gut and set him up for the Pedigree when HBK got on the apron and got into the ring. HBK got into HHH's face. HHH dropped Dreamer and got into HBK's face. HBK then took off his D-X shirt to reveal a TNA shirt.

"NOT SHAWN MICHAELS !"

Dreamer got to his feet and smiled at HBK. HBK took off the rest of the D-X shirt and the rest of the shirt said "TNA SUCKS IT". HBK then planted Dreamer with a Sweet Chin Music. HHH picked up Dreamer and gave him a Pedigree for the three count.

**_WINNER- TRIPLE H_**

"D-X plays mind games and gives HHH a victory !" JR said.

**_Main Event- Casket Match- Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels_**

"Are You Ready? Yeah, you think you can tell us what to do? You think you can tell us what to wear? Well you better get ready...to bow to the masters...BREAK IT DOWN !"

The arena erupted as the Heartbreak Kid made his way to the ring. HBK got into the ring and then made the "Suck It" motion and the ring became a fireworks show.

Then, the lights turned off. The druids appeared at the top of the ramp with a huge casket. The druids placed it by the ring and left.

The area started to fill with white smoke and the gong tolled. HBK danced about the ring, not worried. The Undertaker appeared at the top of the ramp and slowly made his way to the ring. Taker stopped at the edge of the ramp and stared intently at Michaels. Undertaker walked to the ring steps and slowly made his way up them. He paused at the top and waited a few moments before slowly raising his hands and the lights turned on. Taker slowly entered the ring and faced his ex-tag team partner. Taker took his coat off and then took his hat off, revealed his eyes rolled up in his head.

HBK looked freaked out and the bell rang. Taker walked up to HBK and the two men had a stare-down. HBK then struck first with a punch to the face. Taker barely moved. HBK did it again and Taker caught his fist. Taker wrenched HBK's arm behind his back and called for Old School. Taker climbed to the top rope and then was pulled forcefully off by HBK. Taker came crashing to the mat. HBK held his arm in pain as Taker sat up.

Taker grabbed HBK by the throat and tossed him into a corner and hammered away at the much-smaller D-X member. Triple H appeared at the top of the ramp and Taker motioned for him to come down.

"Undertaker is gonna face both D-X members !" Carrie said. "This could be bad."

Taker gave HBK a hard boot to the face and HBK fell to the outside as Triple H rolled into the ring. Triple H pushed Taker into a corner and stomped away at him. Kane rushed the ring and took Triple H down. HBK rolled back into the ring and chaos ensued with the four top superstars of the WWE in the ring at once. Undertaker grabbed Triple H around the throat as Kane grabbed Michaels' throat. Taker grabbed Michaels' throat, too, and they hit a double chokeslam. Kane dragged Triple H out and they battled throughout the arena. Undertaker picked up HBK and set him up for a Tombstone. Undertaker dropped Michaels' on his head and signaled for the coffin to be opened.

Smoke came from the casket and blinded Taker. The smoke cleared and the Great Khali stepped out of the casket.

"ITS KHALI ! THE GREAT KHALI HAS JUST STEPPED OUT OF THAT COFFIN !" Kellie said, surprised.

Undertaker looked at Khali's size with his mouth wide open. Khali laid out Taker with a chop to the head. Taker went down but sat up. Khali kicked him in the face. Great Khali then lifted him into the air and dropped him on his back.

"Undertaker ! You ! Me ! Punjabi Prison ! Great ! American ! Bash !" Khali spat out and then roared.

"I accept." A voice said from behind Khali

Khali turned around and Kane took him down with a hard punch. Khali got back up and tossed Kane to the ground. Kane got to his feet and grasped Khali's throat.

"Kane can't do it !" Kellie said.

Kane then lifted the 430 pound Khali into the air and gave the huge man a chokeslam. Kane then took off his mask, revealing the Undertaker !

"UNDER THE MASK WAS THE UNDERTAKER !" JR said.

"Khali took out Kane, not the Undertaker." King said.

Undertaker, dressed as Kane, grabbed Shawn Michaels' hair and gave him a Tombstone again. Taker told the ref to open up the casket and he did. Taker rolled HBK into the casket with his foot.

**_WINNER- UNDERTAKER_**

Undertaker then posed in the ring as Raw went off the air.

**_CHAPTER ONE REVIEW_**

**_NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS_**

Monday Night Raw signified the change of 4 championships.

In an epic match, Shane McMahon won the ECW championship by defeated RVD in a ladder match.

In a two-fall double title match, Chris Sabin walked out Hardcore champion and Sandman walked out European champion.

And in a total shocker...the New Age Outlaws convinced Vince McMahon to announce them the winners in a no contest and they walked out with the Undisputed Tag Team Championships..and they defected to TNA.

**_THE INVASION HAS REACHED NEW HEIGHTS_**

The TNA and ECW invasion heated up last week as the two invading companies took three WWE titles and three WWE superstars.

**_OUT-SMARTING THE COMPETITION_**

It looks like D-X has the last laugh when it comes to the invasion. In a total shocker, it appeared as if Shawn Michaels defected to TNA. It took Tommy Dreamer's attention long enough for Triple H to get the vicotry.

**_THE CASKET MATCH_**

The Undertaker has had the last laugh. Earlier in the night, The Great Khali planned to outsmart the Undertaker. Instead, Taker had Kane dress up as him and Taker dressed up as Kane. Khali fell for it and assaulted Kane, believing it was Undertaker. Khali then challenged the Undertaker to a Punjabi Prison Match at the Great American Bash. Undertaker accepted and then gave Khali a vicious chokeslam. Taker then shoved HBK in the casket, winning the match.

**_THE FALLOUT_**

This Monday on Raw...Kane has challenged the Great Khali to an INFERNO match ! Khali has accepted and the two will face in an epic battle. Also, The Undertaker has been put in a tag team match. Undertaker and John Cena vs. Triple H and Edge while Shawn Michaels takes on Davari. Also, Hulk Hogan takes on Stone Cold and Sandman takes on Jeff Hardy for the European Championship and Chris Sabin has a open challenge for the Hardcore championship.

_**PLEASE REVIEW !**_


	2. Chapter 2

The WWE chronicles…Chapter 2

"Hello everybody and welcome to Monday Night Raw. This week, will we finally learn the reason for the Invasion?" JR said as Raw came on the air.

"Tonight…a match of epic proportions. We will see Kane go one on one with the Great Khali in an Inferno Match! Folks, we can only guarantee that this Inferno match will soften up Khali for the Great American Bash where he faces the Undertaker in a Punjabi Prison." King said.

"Speaking of the Undertaker…he has been placed in a tag team match tonight. His partner is none other then John Cena and they take on the Rated R Superstar. Edge…and his tag team partner…The Undisputed Champion…Triple H." Carrie said.

"Speaking of HBK…he takes on Umaga tonight. After being locked inside a casket last week…how much does the Heart Break Kid have left in him. He was originally set to face Davari…but Armando Alejandro Estrada intervened and now Umaga is set to face the Heart Break Kid in an epic battle." Kellie said.

"Not to mention our other great matches. Hulk Hogan has challenged TNA defunct Stone Cold Steve Austin. But Austin declined it…instead he has sent CM Punk to fight Hogan. So CM Punk gets a huge push tonight as he takes on Hogan...in extreme rules!" JR said.

"CM Punk has been extremely impressive in ECW and in other countries and tonight he has a chance to show it off. Moving on to someone else with a lot of great talent…Chris Sabin. Sabin has laid out an open challenge for anyone for his hardcore championship. That match is next." King said.

"Also, Sandman takes on Jeff Hardy for the European Championship. That match has extreme written all over it." Kellie said.

"Are You Ready?"

"What's this?" Carrie said.

"Break it down!"

"It's D Generation-X! D-X is here!" King said.

Shawn Michaels and Triple H made their way to the ring as the crowd exploded in cheers. HBK and HHH got into the ring and did the Suck It sign as the green X's exploded over the ring. Triple H got a microphone.

"Are You Ready?" Triple H said calmly and the crowd cheered. "No. I said….ARE……YOU…..READYY!" The crowd exploded. "Well...in that case…let's get ready to Suck It!"

HBK took the microphone.

"We're out here to address the Great American Bash subject. At the Great American bash…Triple H and I challenge Samoa Joe and Jeff Jarrett to a 4-Way Title. Ok…so your thinking…how is there four titles? Jarrett has one…Samoa Joe has the X Division…Triple H has the Undisputed…Shawn Michaels has none. Well, you're wrong. Seeing as I am so powerful as Vince McMahon has virtually lost control of this company…I hereby vacant the Intercontinental Championship…and award myself it. So at the Bash…4 Titles are on the line. 4 Falls. The question is, Samoa Joe and Jeff Jarrett…Are You Ready?" HBK dropped the microphone.

"Break it down!"

"Wow, a powerful statement by D-X. D-X now holds two titles. We don't know the rules of this match…we don't even know if Samoa Joe and Jarrett will accept."

"Hold Up! Everybody….listen…aha…to me." Somebody interrupted D-X's music.

"My Name…is Armando…Alejando…Estrada! Shawn Michaels…aha…your match is now. So…may I introduce to you…the Samoan Bulldozer…UMAGA!"

"Thank God Michaels is dressed to wrestle. His match with Umaga is now!" JR said as a referee ran out to the ring.

Umaga started to walk down to the ring. He got in the ring and the bell sounded.

Umaga immediately chased after HBK. Umaga who was very impressive with his athletic ability as of late had no problem keeping up with the Heart Break Kid. HBK threw the first punch at Umaga and Umaga ate it. HBK kept throwing rights and lefts before Umaga took him down with a headbutt. Umaga grabbed HBK's hair and lifted him into the air and dropped him back on his back. Umaga lifted Michaels into the air again and gave him a monsterous suplex. HBK quickly got to his feet. Umaga went to grab him but HBK moved and got behind Umaga and gave him a chop lock taking out his knees, causing Umaga to go down. As Umaga lay on the floor HBK gathered his bearings. Umaga sat up and HBK kicked him in the chest causing him to go back down. HBK then got Umaga to his feet and shoved him in the corner and chopped him. Umaga roared and went for a chop of his own but HBK ducked and Umaga hit the ref. The ref went down and Estrada ran for a chair. Estrada rolled into the ring.

"Estrada has a chair and is no doubt going to help the Undefeated Umaga out."

Estrada stayed on the apron with the chair. HBK didn't notice Etsrada there and sent Umaga to that corner. Umaga hit the turnbuckle hard. HBK called for Sweet Chin Music. Umaga moved out of the way and the chair smacked against Estrada's head and knocked him off the apron. The chair fell in the ring and Shawn Michaels picked it up. HBK raised it into the air and threatened to use it. HBK then waited for Umaga to get up before crowning him with the chair. HBK tossed the chair out of the ring and Umaga was still standing. HBK then gave him a Sweet Chin Music. Umaga fell like a sack of potatoes but the ref was still down and couldn't count the pin. HBK went to go check on the ref and Umaga got up. HBK helped the ref in the corner and Umaga ran in for a splash. HBK saw it coming and dived out of the way and the ref got the splash. The ref collapsed on the floor and HBK kicked Umaga in the nuts to take him down. HBK then climbed up to the top rope but Estrada got back up and hooked himself onto Michaels's leg. HBK shook Estrada off and then got back to the top turnbuckle. He dove off but Umaga go up too fast and caught him and drove him down to the canvas with a Samoa Slam.

"Oh My God! As God as my witness HBK is broken in half! Umaga just about killed Shawn Michaels." JR said as HBK lay on the canvas hurt.

Umaga covered HBK but the ref was still down. Umaga picked up Shawn and gave him a Samoa Spike! Umaga covered and the ref pulled himself together and covered. 1…2…HBK somehow kicked out. Umaga pulled HBK up and gave him another! Umaga covered again and still HBK kicked out. Umaga started to get frustrated as Vince McMahon started to walk down to the ring. HBK then got to his feet and planted Umaga with a DDT. HBK pulled himself to the corner and tuned up the band. Umaga got to his feet and walked straight into a Sweet Chin Music. HBK covered and got the three count. The ref called for the bell as Vince said something in his air and the pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to the ref.

The ref told Lillian something and she stood up. "The Winner of this match as a result of a Disqualification…UMAGA!"

HBK looked shocked as McMahon smiled demonically and walked backstage. Umaga rolled out of the ring and Estrada and Umaga celbrated the victory as HBK looked pissed off.

**_Winner- Umaga_**

HBK got pissed and chased after Umaga. He took Umaga down from behind. HBK started landing kicks on Umaga's back as Umaga rolled toward the edge of the stage. Umaga got to his feet. HBK tuned up the band and kicked Umaga right between the eyes. Umaga fell backwards, off the stage and crashed through electrical equipment and it exploded.

"Oh God! Umaga might be dead. The electrical equipment exploded! HBK might of just killed the Undefeated Samoan Bulldozer Umaga!" JR said as Raw went to a commercial break.

"Hello everybody…welcome back. Umaga has just been wheeled out of here on a stretcher after the Sweet Chin Music off the stage." JR said. "Umaga will be out of action next week…but Estrada has already said it…in two weeks time, Umaga will return to face HBK in a Steel Cage just 6 days before the Intercontinental champ has the chance to win 3 other titles!"

The bell rang.

"The following contest is a open challenge for the Hardcore Championship! Introducing first…the Hardcore Champion…representing TNA…Chris Sabin!" Lillian said.

The Alliance's TNA came down to the ring with the Hardcore Championship to a chorus of cheers. Sabin then waited for his opponent.

"Representing the Alliance…SABU!" Lillian said as Sabin's eyes widened.

Sabu walked down to the ring and taunted in Sabin's face and the match started. Sabin rolled out of the ring to get to safety as Sabu stared him down. Sabin reached under the ring and pulled out a chair. He looked p and Sabu wasn't there. Sabu tapped Sabin on the shoulder and then hit him in hit with the ring bell. Sabin rolled back in the ring and Sabu followed with a chair and a table that he pulled from under the ring. He set the table up and put Sabin on top of it and put the chair on top of Sabin. Sabu then climbed to the top roped and hit a moonsault off of the top rope on top of Sabin who lay out cold.

Someone ran out from the crowd with a barbed wire baseball bat. Sabu didn't see before the person hit him in the face with it, making Sabu go over the top rope.

"That's Cactus Jack!"

Cactus Jack got on the apron and jumped off driving the bat into the sternum of Sabu and covered. Cactus Jack is the new Hardcore Champion.

**_Winner- New Hardcore Champion- Cactus Jack_**

"What the hell did we just witness? Sabu totally destroyed by Cactus Jack, who by the looks of it, is the new Hardcore Champion." JR said.

Cactus got a microphone as the stunned fans looked on. "Sabu! At the Great American Bash I challenge you to a match. A Death Match! A C4 explosive match. Bang Bang!" Cactus said and dropped the microphone.

"My God. If that match happens a lot of superstars will be injured, Cactus jack and Sabu mainly." JR said. "But that would be a blockbuster!"

"Let's go to Katharine McPhee who is standing by with John Cena." Pickler said.

"Thanks Kellie. Well I'm here with ex-champ John Cena, who at the Great American Bash faces Edge in a Last Man Standing for the Number One Contender spot. Your thoughts?" Katharine said.

"My thoughts, Kat? My thoughts are that one of us will walk out of the Bash and one of us will not as in many other matches. But rest assured that The Champ will be back by Summer Slam." Cena said.

"Are you so sure, John?" Edge said as he walked up. "Now, according to me, you've lost consecutive times to Triple H and at Summer Slam it just won't happen. At the Bash in 2 weeks, I will hurt you so bad that the championship will be the least of your worries. Enjoy your body as it lasts, Johnny." Edge walked away. Cena stared at him then walked off the other way leaving Katharine stunned.

**_Match 3- European Championship- Sandman © vs. Jeff Hardy_**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE European Championship! Introducing first…representing the Alliance….the Sandman!"

The European champion made his way to the ring through the crowd. The Sandman got into the ring and waited for his opponent.

"And his opponent…representing the WWE…being accompanied to the ring by Matt Hardy…Jeff Hardy!" Lillian said and left the ring.

Jeff ran to the ring and got in Sandman's face and the bell rang.

Sandman pushed Hardy to the ground. Hardy got back to his feet and gave the Sandman a dropkick. Sandman staggered but didn't fall and then Jeff took him down with a hip toss. Sandman got back to his feet but Jeff was one step ahead and took him down with a chop lock. Sandman staggered to one foot and then dropped him with a kick to the chest. Jeff covered but Sandman kicked out. Sandman then got back to his feet and took out Jeff with a clothesline. Sandman took Jeff's hair and dragged him up to no avail as Jeff used the ropes to hit Sandman with a Tornado DDT. Jeff covered for a slow two. Jeff got back to his feet and climbed the top rope. Sandman didn't notice and got up straight into a missile dropkick.

"Jeff in total control over Sandman, folks." JR said. "I don't think Sandman looks so good, either."

Jeff picked up Sandman and planted him with a DDT. Jeff covered and Sandman barely kicked out. Jeff got to his feet and put Sandman in a dragon sleeper, similar to the one Undertaker does. Jeff then hit Sandman with his version of the Twist of Fate. Jeff went up to the top and hit the Swanton Bomb! Jeff covered for the three count.

"Jeff is the new European Champion! Totally dominant!" king said.

"Here is your winner…and the NEW European Champion…Jeff…Hardy!" Lillian said as Jeff took his title and walked to the back as referees and officials checked on Sandman.

**_Winner- New European Champion- Jeff Hardy_**

"We'll now go to Katharine McPhee standing by with the Big Red Monster, KANE!" Underwood said.

"Thanks, Carrie. I'm here with Kane, who later tonight goes one on one with the 7 foot 3, 420 pound, Great Khali. Kane, what are your thoughts?" Katharine said.

"Like John Cena said earlier…only one of us will walk out of here un-burned. I've been burned twice already by the Undertaker but that did not faze me. Tonight…the Great Khali will not be able to walk out of here…alive!" Kane started laughing and Raw went to a commercial.

"Hello everybody and welcome back to RAW! Up next…we have Hulk Hogan taking on CM Punk. But what we just learned is that Hogan decided to take off from CM Punk to take on Austin at the Bash. He has asked someone to help him out."

Match 4- CM Punk vs. ?

CM Punk made his way to the ring fixing to make his WWE debut.

"HEY!"

"Uh oh! It's the Legend Killer!"

"And his opponent…from St. Louis, Missouri…the Legend Killer…Randy Orton!" Lillian said.

"Orton returning from an injury sustained at Saturday Night's Main Event. A bruised lung as the effect of a Super Kick by Shawn Michaels. But Orton is back and apparently fighting CM Punk."

Orton got in the ring and the bell rang.

CM Punk went right in and kicked Orton in the shin. Orton stared at him and dropped him with a punch. CM got to his feet and Orton gave him and Irish Whip and when CM came nearer Orton connected with a drop kick that hit Punk right in the jaw. Punk looked to be out cold. Orton picked Punk up and set him on the top turnbuckle and then gave him a Super RKO off. Orton covered for the three.

Winner- Randy Orton

"Orton looking impressive."

The lights turned out and they came back on. Orton looked around shocked and got a baseball to the face.

"Sting! The Alliance's Sting just laid out Orton! Orton may need medical help!" JR said as Sting helped up CM Punk. Sting helped CM Punk out of the ring as Orton somehow got to his feet. Sting turned around and got laid out by a RKO.

"RKO! RKO! Randy has killed another legend!" King screamed. "I can't believe that Orton just gave the RKO to Sting. In all my life I thought I'd never see that!"

Orton stood over Sting and raised his arms in victory.

**_Winner- Randy Orton_**

Orton left and went backstage.

**_Match 5- Tag Team- Edge and Triple H vs. John Cena and the Undertaker_**

"We're almost ready for the first of our two main events tonight!" Carrie said.

Edge's music hit and he appeared at the stage with Lita by his side. The ex-champion kept walking and got in the ring, awaiting the WWE Undisputed Champion. "Are You Ready?"

"Listen to the crowd! They love D-X!" King said.

"Break It Down!"

"And his tag team partner…being accompanied to the ring by the Intercontinental Champion, Shawn Michaels…representing D-X…the Undisputed Champion…TRIPLE….H!" Lillian announced.

Triple H and Shawn Michaels appeared at the stage and the crowd went nuts! They smiled and then did the suck it. D-X walked to the ring and then got in under the ropes. They got in the center of the ring and did the suck it and the green X's went off overhead. The crowd was going nuts!

John Cena's music hit and the crowd booed him. Cena appeared at the ramp and the crowd was divided between boos and cheers. Cena tossed his hat into the crowd and then tossed his shirt in as well and got into the ring with the Game, HBK and Edge.

Thunder rumbled through the arena. The lights turned out and the fans exploded in cheers. The blue light lighted the arena and the dry ice spread through the arena. The Undertaker then appeared at the top of the ramp. The crowd erupted in cheers, louder then the ones for D-X. The Undertaker walked slowly to the ring. At the end of the ramp he rolled his eyes and then walked to the steel steps and slowly walked up them. He stared at his opponents and then raised his arms fast and the lights turned on with a loud bang. Undertaker climbed in the ring and the match started with Triple H and Cena.

Triple H shoved down Cena as the crowd chanted "Cena Sucks!". Triple H picked up Cena and then dropped him with a DDT as Undertaker looked on. Cena got to his feet and started to mount an offensive. Cena took Triple H down with a huge forearm that staggered the Game. Cena then ran against the ropes and hit Cena with a huge should block that took him down. The crowd started to get behind Cena before Edge reached in and took him down with a forearm to the head. The crowd actually booed and then Triple H tagged in the Rated R Superstar. Edge immediately took down Cena with a running dropkick. Cena staggered back to his feet and then Edge dropped Cena on his neck with a DDT. Cena landed hard and looked to be out cold.

"Cena may be Injured!"

The ref checked on Cena and decalred that he was not able to continue. EMTs came and wheeled out the ex-champ leaving it a handicap match. HBK got a chair and set it near the black barricade and sat down. Suddenly a man reache dup and grabbed HBK and dragged him through the crowd. Triple H saw it and ran through the crowd after them.

"That was Samoa Joe! Samoa Joe just kidnapped the Heart Break Kid!" JR said. "Its now down to the Undertaker and Edge in single's action."

The Undertaker stepped into the ring and Edge was immediatelt taken down with a big boot. Edge got back to his feet and walked into a chokeslam! Taker picked the prone Edge back up and laid him out with a Tombstone. 1…2…3. The Undertaker celebrated his quick victory as Raw went to a commercial.

**_Winners- John Cena and the Undertaker_**

Main Event- Great Khali vs. Kane- Inferno Match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is an Inferno match! Making his way to the ring…the Great Khali!" Lillian announced.

Khali made his way to the ring, without Davari. Khali got into the ring and waited for Kane. The pyros went off.

"And his opponent…Kane!"

The Big Red Monster made his way to the ring to a chorus of cheers. Kane got into the ring and then he raised his arms and thrust them down causing the fire to set around the ring. The bell rang.

Kane and Khali started off with Kane giving him a clothesline that made the flames jump. Khali got back up and took Kane down with a shoulder tackle that made the flames jump higher. Khali then gave Kane a karate chop to the head. Kane then got back up again and he took him over the top rope to a kick to the head. Kane crashed to the outside and Khali was stuck inside. The lights went out. They went back on and the Undertaker was floating down from the rafters! The Undertaker landed in the ring and took it to Khali with rights and lefts and then took him out of the ring with a clothesline!

"The Undertaker takes Khali out of the ring with a clothesline!" JR said.

Khali regained his balance long enough to hit Kane with a huge kick to the chest. Khali picked Kane up and gave him an Irish Whip into the flames…but Kane didn't light up! Kane came back and grabbed Khali by the throat and then lifted him into the air and gave him a chokeslam on the steel ramp! Khali got right back up and Kane grabbed him by the throat again but Undertaker ran and jumped over the ropes and took Khali and Kane down! Undertaker then left and went backstage as Khali and Kane got back to there feet. Khali then grabbed Kane by the head and lifted him into the air and then dropped him body first on the flames and Kane caught!

"Oh my God! Kane is on fire! Put him out!" JR said.

Khali walked to the backstage area as EMTs put out the burning Kane.

**_Winner- Great Khali _**

After Kane was put out and wheeled to the back and Khali went backstage the lights went off.

"Are You Ready?"

"Uh Oh…a little D-X after our main event!"

"Break it Down!"

Two people came to the ramp carried two people over their shoulders. Triple H and Shawn Michaels were laid out over Samoa Joe and Sting's shoulders. The crowd booed. Sting and Joe carried D-X to the ring and rolled them in. Sting set Triple H up in a corner, standing up, and Joe did the same for Michaels. Sting got a mic.

"Earlier tonight, I heard that D Generation X laid out a challenge to myself and Samoa Joe for a four-fall four-title match at the Great American Bash. Well, we accept. And D Generation X…at the Great American Bash you will…" Sting was interrupted by a Sweet Chin Music to the face! Samoa Joe went to take out HBK but Triple H stood in the way and kicked him in the gut. Triple H hooked Joe under him and then hooked the arms and gave him a Pedigree. HBK picked up a mic to finish Sting's sentence. "…suck it!"

**_End of Chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3

The WWE Chronicles

Chapter 3-

"Hello everybody and welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw. Tonight, we have a face to face confrontation with Cactus Jack and Sabu." JR said.

"Also, Shawn Michaels goes one on one with Hulk Hogan in our blockbuster main event."The King said.

"Not to mention another huge match...a 15 Man Battle Royal involving both WWE and Alliance will take part. The winner will go on in three weeks to face the winner the 4-way title match. We have just found out that it is actually two falls. The Undisputed and NWA championships are being unified and so are the Intercontinental and X Division, seeing as all three owners agreed that there are too many championships out and about." Carrie Underwood said.

"Yes that is one match I'm looking forward to. But also tonight,we have the Great Khali going one on one...with Samoa Joe and the Big Show from the Alliance! A Handicap match!" Kellie said.

"Also, The Undertaker goes one on one with the Rated R Superstar in a street fight. And folks...its exactly what it says...a street fight. It will be fought on the street." JR said.

"Yeah and John Cena goes up against Johnny Nitro in a Body-Flex contest!" Carrie said. "Thats got to be good!"

_**Cactus Jack and Sabu Confrontation**_

Sabu came down to the ring first along with a referee. Sabu got into the ring and waited for Cactus Jack. Cactus's music hit and the Hardcore Champion made his way to the ring. Cactus eyed up Sabu and got into the ring with a quick roll.

Cactus got a mic. "I see that you convinced the powers in charge to give you a confrontation with me on live television with chairs and tables all around the ring because your too much of a coward to face me in my locker room with superstars such as Shawn Michaels and John Cena in the back on my side! Extremely Crappy Wrestling!" Cactus said and the crowd roared in approval.

Sabu snatched the microphone. "I took you out here for the safety of your goddamn locker room so everyone in your goddamn locker room doesn't walk out of here busted wide open by the ECW locker room, fatty."

"Who the hell are you calling 'fatty', you crack addict!" Cactus threw back.

Sabu looked like someone just pissed in his Cheerios. Sabu raised his mic to his lips. "Cactus, there is a line that you never cross. And you just crossed that line. I accept your challenge for the Great American Bash, fatty. But rest assured that the Hardcore championship will be on the line and that the title won't be yours come the Bash." Sabu said in a very low tone and then struck Cactus in the face with the mic. Cactus went down and Sabu ran and got a chair from the outside. He got onto the apron and climbed the turnbuckle. Cactus got to his feet. Sabu launched himself into the air and dropkicked the chair into Foley's face. Sabu covered Cactus but he kicked out after two and started to get back to his feet. Sabu got back up too and put Cactus in a corner.

"This confrontation has turned psychical, folks." JR said.

Cactus started fighting back with hard rights and lefts and then hit a knee to the gut and hit him with a Cactus DDT! Sabu got back to his feet and called for someone in the back. Cactus Jack didn't see that he did that and dropped an elbow on Sabu as a giant man ran from the back. Cactus dropped another elbow. He got back to his feet as the giant of a man attacked him.

"Thats Dave Batista! Batista is back and he has joined up with The Alliance! No!" JR screamed from the outside.

Batista picked Cactus back up and sent him against the ropes. Cactus came back and Batista gave him a back-shattering spinebuster. Cactus was picked back up before he had time to recuperate. Batista put him under his legs ad lifted him into the air and then brought him down with a earth-shattering Batista Bomb! Sabu then rolled on top of Cactus and the ref covered. New Hardcore Champion.

_**New Hardcore Champion-Sabu**_

"Folks...the new Hardcore Champion is Sabu after a huge assist from Batista and a steel chair." JR said.

"Well, folks here is a list of champions of you."

_**List of WWE-Alliance Champions**_

_**Undisputed Champion-Triple H**_

_**Intercontinental Champion- Shawn Michaels**_

_**European Champion- Jeff Hardy**_

_**Woman's Championship- Vacant until GAB**_

_**Tag Team Championships-Vacant until GAB**_

_**X-Division Champion-Samoa Joe**_

_**NWA Champion- Sting**_

_**ECW Champion- Vacant until GAB**_

"Well folks there you have it. As we have just learned we have a complete list of Great American Bash matches for you. Show it, please." Carrie said.

_**Great American Bash**_

_**4-Way Championship Match- X Division, Undisputed, Intercontinental, NWA- Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H vs. Samoa Joe vs. Sting "Folks, this match has a lot of intensity going into it."**_

_**Punjabi Prison Match- Undertaker vs. Great Khali "These two giants finally face off inside of a Punjabi Prison!"**_

_**Women's Championship- Triple Threat- JT Tinney vs. Ashley vs. Trish Stratus "2006 Raw Diva Search Winner JT has her first match against two veteran divas."**_

_**Tag Team Championship- Spirt Squad(Mitch and Mikey) vs. Eugene and "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan "This match should be good."**_

_**Hardcore Championship-Death Match- Sabu vs. Cactus Jack "This match is not for the weak at heart."**_

_**ECW Championship- Extreme Rules- Big Show vs. Batista vs. Kane vs. RVD vs. Kurt Angle**_

_**Match 1- Great Khali vs Samoa Joe and Big Show**_

"Folks this match will be a slobber knocker." JR said.

The Great Khali's music hit and the giant walked to the ring. Davari had trouble keeping up with him because he was walking so fast. Khali got into the ring and waited for his opponents.

Samoa Joe ran to the ring but realized just how big Khali actually is and came to a complete stop. The Big Show started to come to the ring and together Joe and Show got into the ring. Khali immediately went on the attack and the bell rang. Khali sent Joe out of the ring with a kick to the chest. Then Big Show and Khali got in each other's faces. Khali then did something no one has ever done before. He shoved Show to the ground. Show got back to his feet and Khali took him down with a chop to the head. Samoa Joe got back into the ring and Khali gave him a thunderous chokeslam! Khali then grabbed the Big Show by the throat and in an amazing show of strength, he lifted Show into the air and dropped him on his back and then put him foot on his chest and the ref counted the three count.

_**Winner- The Great Khali**_

"OH MY GOD! THE GREAT KHALI LOOKING DESTRUCTIVE AGAINST TWO OF THE ALLIANCE'S BIGGEST STARS!" JR screamed almost knocking himself out of the chair.

Great Khali got out of the ring and left. He got halfway up the ramp when the lights turned off. The blue lights filled the arena.

"Khali. In two weeks...in your Punjab Prison...only one of us will come out of there walking. And I promise you, Khali...you will rest..in...peace!" Undertaker's voice boomed through the speakers..

Khali looked frightened but the look only lasted a minute as he hurried backstage.

_**Match 2- 15-Man Battle Royal**_

"The following contest is the 20-Man Battle Royal!"

"Making his way to the ring first...JEFF HARDY!"

Jeff made his way to the ring and waited for his first opponent.

"And the opponent...KURT ANGLE!"

Angle ran to the ring and rolled in. Angle got in Hardy's face before grabbed him and tossed him over his head. Jeff landed hard on his back but it didn't stop him fro getting back up and trying to land a hard dropkick but Angle caught Jeff's foot and locked it in an Angle Lock! Jeff tried to ease his way out but Angle locked it on harder and Jeff had no choice but to tap, eliminating himself in the process.

"The next opponent...Matt Hardy!"

"Well, first Jeff, now Matt!" Carrie said.

Matt attacked Angle from behind and hit a running bulldog. Matt kept the headlock on but Angle stood! Matt looked surprised as Angle grabbed him and gave him an Angle Slam! He covered for the three count.

"And the next opponent...Chris Sabin!"

Sabin walked down to the ring and Angle immediately took him down. Angle locked in the Angle Lock and once again his opponenet had no where to go. Sabin was forced to tap out.

"And the next op...oh!"

Lillian was interrupted by Test running in the ring and taking out Angle with a hard big boot! Test covered for the three count.

"Charlie Haas!"

Haas came down and Test took him down with a boot to the sternum. Test then picked him up and slammed him with a neck breaker and got the three count.

"The 7th opponent...Mark Henry!"

Mark Henry got into the ring and took down Test. Test got back to his feet and took the fight to Henry, giving him a hard boot to the stomach that barely moved the man. Henry retaliated with a hard suplex. Henry then picked up Test and gave him a Samoan Drop. Henry got to his feet and then splashed him for the 3-count.

"Bobby Lashley!"

Lashley came in and took it to Mark Henry but Henry still wouldn't budge and he took down Lashley with a huge spear. Henry pulled the prone Lashley over to the top turnbuckle and then gave him a huge splash for the three.

"The 10th opponent...Rey Mysterio!"

Henry looked for Mysterio but Rey came from under the ring and took Henry down with a dropkick to the leg that hit sent him flying into the ropes. Rey called for it and then went for the 619. Rey connected and then hit a leg drop on Rey for the three count.

"Oh My! Rey slain the dragon!" JR said.

"And the 11th opponent...Kane!"

"Oh My God! Kane, who just got burned last week, is back in action!"

Kane got into the ring and took Rey Mysterio down with a boot to the face. Kane picked up the ex-champion and gave him a thunderous chokeslam. Kane covered and yet another wrestler was eliminated.

"The 12th opponent...Abyss!"

"Uh oh. This has the potency to get ugly fast and in a hurry." JR said in a very excited tone.

Kane and Abyss got in each other's face. Abyss took down Kane with a kick to the leg but Abyss quickly regained his balance and took down the bandaged Kane down with a hard kick to the burned chest. Kane lay on the ground in immense pain before the giant Abyss lifted him and gave him a chokeslam on the ground and covered for the 3 count.

"Opponent 13...GREAT KHALI!"

"Oh My ! Khali !" JR screamed

The Great Khali got into the ring and took Abyss down with a chop to the head. Abyss sat up and Khali kicked him in the head and put a foot on his chest for the three count.

"Wow...Khali destructive."

"Opponent 14...Monty Brown!"

The Alpha Male ran down to the ring and Khali immediately took him down. Brown is strong but not strong enough. Khali lifted Brown into the air and gave him a two handed chokeslam. Khali put his foot on Brown and covered for another three count.

"The last and final opponent...the UNDERTAKER!"

Taker appeared at the ring and took it to Khali with rights and lefts to his Great American Bash opponent. Taker then ran and gave Khali a boot to the face that took Khali over the top rope and to the floor as the ref started to count the 10 count. The ref got to 7 and Khali got to one knee. By 9 he was on his feet but the 10 count hit before Khali could get in the ring. Khali started to walk backstage as Taker was awarded the victory.

"Here is your winner...the Undertaker!"

Khali got to his knees and crawled to the steel steps and hoisted himself up. Khali started to walk away but Undertaker took flight and took down Khali with a over the top rope plancha. Khali then crawled away as the Undertaker rolled into the ring and posed.

_**Winner-Undertaker **_

_**Body Flex Contest- Johnny Nitro vs. John Cena**_

"The rules of this contest is very simple. You stand naked except for a thong and whoever gets the most cheers wins." Lillian said.

John Cena came to the ring first, wearing a white tee and basketball shorts. Nitro came to the ring next with the lovely Melina. Nitro was wearing the same exact thing as Cena.

"Nitro will go first." Lillian said.

Nitro removed his shirt to a round of cheers and then removed his shorts for an even louder cheer.

"Cena, go."

Cena removed his shirt for cheers and then his shorts for really loud cheers. Lillian got in the ring.

"Ok. Nitro?" She asked and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Cena?" The crowd erupted. "The winner is...John Cena!"

Nitro looked pissed and went to take down Cena but Cena hoisted him up and delivered a F-U to him. Cena rolled out of the ring and went to the back.

_**Match 3- The Undertaker vs. Edge- Street Fight**_

Edge and the Undertaker were outside of the arena and the match started.

Taker walked up to Edge and they got in each other's face. Edge struck first taking down the number one contender down with a fist on the hard, cold concrete. Taker sat right up and grabbed his hair and gave him and Irish Whip into a bookshop door, thrusting it open. The Undertaker and Edge fought through the Philadelphia Borders. They went up a escalator with the Undertaker hitting Edge with hard rights and lefts. Undertaker then grabbed a Carrie Underwood cd and hit Edge with it, sending him down the down escalator. Undertaker then went to the sports book section and got a book before following Edge. Edge escaped the Borders and winded up on Broad Street. Undertaker then kicked Edge into the middle of on coming traffic. Luckily for Edge it was a red light.

Edge then finally fought back and planted the Undertaker with the Impaler DDT. Edge covered Undertaker on the middle of Broad Street. Undertaker then threw Edge through a Dunkin Donuts window, causing Edge to start bleeding in various parts of his body. The Undertaker reached over the counter but Edge got a rush of adrenaline and gave him a low blow.

Undertaker went down and Edge got a steaming pot of coffee. Edge opened the pot and tossed its contents at Taker who screamed in pain and went down, still holding the bagged book from Borders. Undertaker then got to his feet and ran across the street and ran down a ramp into a parking garage. Edge followed but Taker took him down with a big boot.

Undertaker took out the book he took from Borders to reveal Edge's own book, "Adam Copeland: On Edge". Taker waited for Edge to get to his feet before hitting him in the face with the book. Edge didn't seem fazed by it and ran in for a spear but the Undertaker moved and he was sent flying through a car window.

"Oh my God! The Undertaker moved out of the way and the ex-WWE Champion crashed through a car window!" JR said.

"Yeah and he used one of my CDs to use on Edge!" Carrie said.

Undertaker pulled the ex-champion out of the broken window and gave him a chokeslam onto the hood of the car! Undertaker and Edge both were on the hood of the car before the Undertaker gave him a Tombstone on the top of the car for the three count.

_**Winner- Undertaker**_

"Well folks, the EMTs are being rushed to a parking garage in the middle of Philadelphia." JR said. "Edge needs medical help."

_**Main Event- D-Generation X and John Cenavs. Hulk Hogan and Partners**_

The fans were about to burst with anticipation as John Cena's music hit the speakers.

"Folks, we just learned that this match has turned into a 6-man tag! John Cena and Triple H join Shawn Michaels to take on Hulk Hogan and his two partners!" JR said as Cena made his way to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a six man tag match. Making his way to the ring John Cena!"

The native of Massachusetts came down to the ring apparently siding with D-X for this bout.

"Are You Ready?"

"Oh My! The roof is about to explode on this place!" King said.

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

"And his tag team partners...D-GENERATION X!" Lillian said as the crowd exploded!

D-X walked to the ring giving high fives to fans who had their hands out. D-X got into the ring and stood side by side in the middle. D-X then did the crotch chop setting the fireworks off.

D-X music died down but the buzz from the crowd was deafening.

"Real American" hit the speakers and once again the crowd erupted. Hogan made his way to the ring with business.

"And their opponent...HULK HOGAN!"

Hogan got into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"I have the perfect tag team to get rid of WWE scum like you three. Brothers, let me now show you...the reunition of the nWo!"

The nWo's music hit and Kevin Nash and Scott Hall appeared at the ramp.

"No! No! Hogan has joined the Alliance!" JR said.

The nWo continued to walk to the ring. Nash and Hall got into the ring and the bell rang.

_**Main Event- nWo vs. D-X**_

"Folks, apparently John Cena is apart of D-X for one night only."

The match started with Cena and Hall. Cena took down the legend with a shoulder tackle and then locked in the shoulder lock. Hall, who has had problems in the past with his shoulder, screamed in pain. Hall is in a world of trouble very early in the match. Cena lifted Hall into the air and then brought his shoulder down on his knee and you could hear the crunch of Hall's arm. Nash hurried in and kicked Cena in the head. Cena was knocked loopy and both men started the crawl to their corners.

Cena got to his knees to crawl but Hall stood up and tug in the Hulkster as Cena tug in the Game. Hogan ran in and Triple hit with him a Harley Race-like knee to the face. Hogan instantly went down. The Game then picked Hogan up and sent him across the ropes and hit Hogan with a Spinebuster! Kevin Nash ran in and HBK hit him with a Sweet Chin Music and then Cena gave Scott Hall a F-U ! D-X gave the nWo a triple pin for the three count !

_**Winners- D-Generation X**_

D-X celebrated their pretty fast victory and gave the D-X crotch chop. HBK went out to the outside and reached under the apron for something. Suddenly, HBK was pulled under the apron! As Cena and Hunter looked on, Samoa Joe ran into the ring from the crowd. Cena turned around and hit him in the head with a hard kick! Triple H turned around but ducked a kick and hit Joe with a Pedigree!

HBK crawled out from under the ring a bloody mess. HBK crawled up the ring. Triple H looked on as Sting came out from the other side! Triple H turned around and Sting hit him with a bat to the face and locked in a Sharpshooter! Raw went off the air as HHH passed out from the pain.

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4- Alliance presents Mayhem

Next Week's RAW confirmed matches

1. Shawn Michaels vs. Umaga- Steel chair

2. Samoa Joe and Sting vs. Triple H and John Cena (D-X)

3. Monsters Collide Tag Team Match- Undertaker and Kane vs. Abyss and Great Khali


	4. Chapter 4

THE WWE CHRONICLES CHAPTER 4

THE ALLIANCE PRESENTS MAYHEM

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Alliance's first ever Mayhem! I'm Paul Heyman alongside Eric Bischoff on commentary." Heyman said. "And tonight we have the Undertaker going one on one with Sting!"

"Yeah, last week Sting showed to be brutal against D-X. Speaking of D-X, Vince has said he has something in store. But Vince we have a challenge for you. You and Your Son vs. Me and Heyman at the Bash." Bischoff said.

"Are You Ready!"

"Is this D-X? What are they doing here?" Heyman said.

HBK and John Cena came to the ring followed by Triple H who had an obvious limp. The group got into the ring. HBK grabbed a mic.

"Ok. So wow. This is the Alliance? Sorry , Paul, but I was expecting a lot better. So I hear you want a match with the Chairman? I've had my problems but he's still my boss and he is a way better businessman then a scumbag like you. So you want Vince? Go through us, first then. Me and Triple H." HBK said.

"Fine. No problem. We'll take you on, you little snot nose punks." Heyman said.

"Great... but in the mean-time...we've got two words for ya ! SUCK IT !"

D-X dropped their mics and left.

"Those little punks will get what's coming to them. Watch. And McMahon...your next. Mark my words." Heyman said, pissed off.

_**Match One- Randy Orton vs. Abyss**_

Abyss came down to the ring and the crowd waited for Orton, who was much smaller then Abyss.

Orton made his way to the ring and the crowd cheered.

Orton got into the ring and the bell rang. Abyss took down Orton with a shoulder to the face. Abyss picked up Orton and gave him a suplex. Abyss rolled out of the ring and got a bag and rolled back into the ring. Orton started getting to his feet and Abyss took him back down with a kick to the face. Abyss opened the bag and dumped its contents on the floor: thumbtacks.

"Oh yes! This is how we do it in the Alliance! Its Extreme all day every day. D-X has no idea what's coming to them tonight." Heyman said.

"I don't think Orton knows either, folks." Styles said.

Abyss then picked up Orton and set him up for a Scoop Slam on the thumbtacks. Orton became aware of the thumbtacks and took Abyss down with a back body slam. Orton rolled out of the ring and got a broom. He rolled back into the ring and tried to sweep the thumbtacks out of the ring and the fans booed. Orton told them to shut up and Abyss got back to his feet. Abyss turned Orton around and Orton brandished his broom and cracked Abyss over the head with it, breaking it over his head. Orton then dropped Abyss with a DDT. Orton covered for a two count. Orton looked frustrated and picked Abyss up. Randy gave Abyss a Irish Whip but Abyss came back and took Orton down with a body splash. The crowd looked shocked that the big man could manage to get up that high. Orton rolled out of the ring. Abyss reached over the ropes and grabbed his hair. Orton threw a handful of thumbtacks at Abyss. The big man screamed in pain. Orton then got a kendo stick and rolled into the ring and whacked Abyss in the head with it and gave him a RKO! Orton pinned him. 1..2..KICKOUT. The crowd and Orton looked shocked. Orton picked up Abyss and whacked him in the head and gave him another RKO for the three count.

_**Winner- Randy Orton**_

Orton got to his feet and posed in the ring. Orton picked up his kendo stick and walked backstage.

"Well, the WWE is 1-0! Haha, Paul, up yours!" JR said.

"Go to hell." Heyman responded.

_**Match Two- Umaga vs. Sandman**_

Umaga came down to the ring and Sandman came through the crowd. The two immediately clashed. Umaga took Sandman down with a shoulder block. Sandman got right back to his feet and got on the attack on Umaga by kicking him between the legs. Umaga went right down. Sandman picked up his trusty kendo stick and took it to Umaga with shot after shot. Umaga looked to be dead. Suddenly, the Spirit Squad ran down the ramp.

"NO! That god-damn WWE Spirit Squad is coming down!" Heyman screamed.

Mitch rolled into the ring but was met with Sandman's kendo stick. Kenny got into the ring and was met with the same fate. Johnny got into the ring and the exact same thing happened to him. Mikey got the same thing. The remaining Spirit Squad member didn't get into the ring. Instead he smiled. Sandman turned around and Umaga gave him the Samoan Spike! Umaga covered the ECW Original for the three count.

_**Winner- Umaga**_

"NO! WWE up by two! That damned Spirit Squad!" Styles said.

Nicky, Mitch, Johnny, Mikey and Kenny then started a five on one attack. They set Sandman up in the corner and Umaga set off in a run, ramming Sandman, nearly taking his head off. Umaga and the Spirit Squad left the ring, leaving the Sandman out cold.

"Well, next we have an Alliance vs. WWE, grudge match. D-Generation X vs. Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff." JR said. "As a matter of fact, Heyman and Bischoff are getting ready, as we speak."

_**Match 3- D-X vs. Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff**_

"IM BACK!"

"Oh my! Business is about to pick up, ladies and gentlemen. D-X vs. The Alliance Management!"

Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman started coming to the ring. They had a smile on their faces. They got into the ring and looked all around. Heyman got a mic.

"Now, before this match starts...we have a little announcement. This match is now...a Lumberjack match!" Heyman said.

"Are You Ready?" The PA system went off. The crowd went nuts.

"The Alliance crowd is going nuts for WWE's D-X!" JR said.

Shawn Michaels and Triple H appeared at the top of the ramp. They taunted the fans before coming down to the ring. D-X got into the ring and did the crotch chop and the fireworks went off.

"Ok. Now, may I introduce to you...the ALLIANCE" Heyman said.

D-X turned and looked around as the nWo, RVD and Sabu came down to the ring. They came down to the ring but D-X gave a signal and a net fell on them! The Alliance members were trapped!

"What? No!" Heyman said. The bell rung.

Triple H started off with Paul Heyman. The Game took Heyman down with a clothesline. Triple H picked the ECW owner up and gave him a spike DDT. Triple H covered but Heyman had the strength to kick out. Triple H picked up Heyman and set him up for a Pedigree. Bischoff ran in and kicked the Game in the head. Heyman covered Triple H for a two count. Triple H got back up and Heyman ran in and was given a spinebuster! Triple H covered but Eric Bischoff interfered again. Triple H tug in HBK and Triple H chased after Bischoff. Bischoff tried running up the ramp but was stopped by the Alliance members trapped in the net. HHH ran up behind him. He spun Bischoff around and kicked him in the gut and gave him a Pedigree in front of the Alliance members who couldn't do a damn thing! HHH got up and then gave the crotch chop to the Alliance members. In the ring, HBK was tuning up the band. Heyman got to his feet and walked straight into a Sweet Chin Music! Triple H was busy with Eric Bischoff on the outside. Neither HBK or HHH saw Big Show climb into the ring. HBK turned around and the Big Show took him down with a hard clothesline. Show picked him up and gave him a huge backbreaker. HBK moaned in pain but Show picked him up and gave him a chokeslam and put Heyman on top for the three count!

"NO! Alliance only trails by one but Heyman and Bischoff got their match! That damned Big Show!" JR said.

_**Winners- Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman**_

Big Show took Heyman and they walked through the crowd as Bischoff finally got away from the Game.

_**Main Event- Undertaker vs. Sting**_

Sting came down to the ring first. The Undertaker's music hit and the Deadman started walking fast to the ring.

"Taker means business."

Undertaker got in the ring and the two fan favorites collided. The Taker started off with a boot to the face of Sting. Sting went down and Taker sat on his face with a leg drop. Undertaker got out of the ring and got a steel chair. He cracked him with the chair and then gave him a chokeslam on it. Undertaker covered for the pin.

THE ALLIANCE WENT OFF THE AIR WITH A MEAN LOOKING UNDERTAKER IN THE RING.

Sorry last two matches are short..I've been busy.

Chapter 5 Preview

Last Stop before Great American Bash

GAB Card:

1. Vince and Shane McMahon vs. Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff

2. Punjabi Prison- Undertaker vs. Great Khali

3. Women's Championship- JT Tinney vs. Ashley Massaro vs. Trish Stratus

4. Tag Team Championship- Spirit Squad (Mitch and Mikey) vs. Eugene and "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan

5. Death Match for Hardcore Championship- Cactus Jack vs. Sabu

6. ECW Championship- Big Show vs. Kane vs. Batista vs. RVD vs. Kurt Angle

7. 4 Way Title Match- WWE, Intercontinental, X Division and NWA- Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels vs. Samoa Joe vs. Sting

This week on Raw, Undertaker and Kane vs. Abyss and Great Khali!


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start Im sorry I havent updated in a while!

THE WWE CHRONICLES CHAPTER 5

The last stop before Great American Bash!

Tonight's Matches:

1. Shawn Michaels vs. Umaga- Steel cage

2. Samoa Joe and Sting vs. Triple H and John Cena (D-X)

3. Monsters Collide Tag Team Match- Undertaker and Kane vs. Abyss and Great Khali vs. nWo

Chapter 5

The fireworks went off, signifying the start of WWE Raw. The fans in the area were looking up at the huge steel cage above them. Tonight, we see the Undertaker and Kane going against nWo and Abyss and Great Khali in a huge tag team match.

_**Match 1- JT Tinney vs. Torrie Wilson**_

These two beauties came to the ring and JT is set to have her first match. Jt started off by charging at Torrie and taking her down with a hair pull. Torrie looked offended and got up and took Jt down with a hard kick to the sternum. Torrie then planted Jt with a hard DDT and covered for a two count! Jt got back to her feet and gave Wilson a dropkick. Jt rolled out of the ring and caught her breath. She looked up and Torrie launched herself onto her!

"Oh my! Torrie might of decapitated Jt!" JR said.

Jt rolled to the steel steps and Torrie got to her feet and dropkicked Jt's face into the steel steps! The crowd got quiet as Jt laid there. Torrie picked her up and rolled her into the ring. Torrie approached her and Jt sprung to life and gave her a school boy!. The ref counted for a two count before Torrie powered out. Torrie got to her feet and gave Jt a snap suplex. Torrie covered and got a two count. The fans started cheering for Jt and Torrie gave Jt a leg drop, silencing the fans. Torrie picked up the prone Jt and gave her a NoseJob! Torrie covered for the three count.

_**Winner- Torrie Wilson**_

_**Match 2- Randy Orton vs. Sandman**_

Sandman's music hit and the ECW original came down from the rafters. The Sandman got into the ring as the first ECW vs. WWE match of the night started.

"Take What's Mine" by Mercy Drive hit the speakers and 25 year old wrestling phenomenon, Randy Orton came out. The Legend Killer got into the ring and the bell rung.

The Sandman started off by taking Orton down with a hard shoulder tackle. Orton got right back to his feet and Sandman took him over the top rope with a clothesline. Randy landed hard on his neck. He looked to be injured. Orton was just faking it. Sandman went outside to check on him while the referee talked to Lillian. The Sandman bent over to check on him and he got low blowed by a faking Orton. Sandman grabbed his trusty singapore cane just as the ref turned around to see Orton get blasted by it. The ref called for the DQ.

"Here is your winner as a result of a disqualification...Randy Orton!" Lillian said.

Orton got to his feet and walked backstage with a smug look on his face as Sandman looked pissed.

_**Winner- Randy Orton**_

_**Backstage Segment**_

Theodore Long was walking backstage. Seeing as Smackdown got taken off the air, Teddy Long has been granted 50 control of Raw, along with the rightful owner of Raw, Vince McMahon. Teddy kept walking until he same a guy dressed in a sweat suit.

"Hey, playa! Who are you?" Teddy asked.

The guy turned around and threw off his clothes to be revealed in a yellow thong!

"Oh my god! JR! It's a gay stripper!" Jerry Lawler screamed as Kellie and Carrie laughed.

The stripper threw baby oil on Teddy Long and started grinding on the co-GM!

"Playa! Woah, calm down. It don't go down like that, ya feel me? Now, seeing as you wanna try and dance all up on me I'm gonna put you in a match...you vs the Boogeyman! Holla, Holla, Holla!" Teddy said and walked away.

_**Match 3- Boogeyman vs. Big Dick Johnson**_

The Boogeyman was already in the ring as the fans waited for the arrival of Big Dick Johnson.

Strange, funky, music started playing and Johnson came out hooting and screaming like a goddamn idiot. The Boogeyman stared strangely at Johnson. Johnson got in the ring and tried grinding on the Boogeyman. The Boogeyman just pushed him down.

The bell rang and Boogeyman mounted Johnson and headbutted him. Johnson rolled out from under neath the Boogeyman and hit a hard kick to the chest of Boogeyman. He set the Boogeyman up in the corner and ran and gave him a Bronco Buster! The crowd got quiet as the big fat man with a yellow thong on humped the Boogeyman's face. Johnson then took a steel chair from outside the ring and tossed it back in. Big Dick then shoved the referee to the floor and drove the chair into the Boogeyman's sternum. He then splashed on Boogeyman and another referee ran in and counted! Johnson got the win!

"Here is your winner...Big Dick Johnson!!" Lillian said.

Teddy Long's music hit. He came out and stood there. "Playa, no. You wanna attack the Boogeyman with a chair? Then how about next week we have Big Dick Johnson in a No Disqualification match against...none other then the Undertaker! Holla, Holla, Holla, Playa!!"

Long's music hit again as the gay stripper looked pissed. He then started dancing, much to the disgust of the fans.

"Folks, heres one last run down of the Great American Bash!" JR said.

_**4-Way Championship Match- X Division, Undisputed, Intercontinental, NWA- Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H vs. Samoa Joe vs. Sting "Folks, this match has a lot of intensity going into it."**_

_**Punjabi Prison Match- Undertaker vs. Great Khali "These two giants finally face off inside of a Punjabi Prison!"**_

_**Women's Championship- Triple Threat- JT Tinney vs. Ashley vs. Trish Stratus "2006 Raw Diva Search Winner JT has her first match against two veteran divas."**_

_**Tag Team Championship- Spirt Squad(Mitch and Mikey) vs. Eugene and "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan "This match should be good."**_

_**Hardcore Championship-Death Match- Sabu vs. Cactus Jack "This match is not for the weak at heart."**_

_**ECW Championship- Extreme Elimination Chamber- Big Show vs. Batista vs. Kane vs. Randy Orton vs. John Cena vs. Kevin Nash **_

_**Match 4- Samoa Joe and Sting vs. Triple H and John Cena**_

After the rundown of GAB, they focused in on the teams that were already in the ring.

Cena and Samoa Joe started going at it in the middle of the ring. The bell rang. Cena gave Joe a snap suplex. Joe got right to his feet and hit Cena in the jaw with a stiff kick. Joe then mounted Cena and punched him repeatedly in the face. Samoa Joe screamed "Alliance" in Cena's face and then spit on him.

The fans booed as Cena wiped the spit off of him. He hit Joe in the face and backed him up against the ropes. Joe got caught in the ropes, between the top and the second one. Cena came rushing in to give him a clothesline but Joe had him scouted and gave him a back body drop over the top rope. Cena handed hard on his neck. The EMTs came running out and checked on Cena as the Titan Tron went on.

"What is this?" JR asked.

The nWo came on the screen. Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall walked down the hallway and entered a locker room, while the camera stayed off to the side. A loud noise was heard coming from the locker room. Then, Nash, Hall, and Hogan came out and walked away with a smug look on their faces.

The cameraman moved up the locker room and zoomed in on the sign. It read "THE UNDERTAKER".

"No! That damned nWo took out the Undertaker! It's already an unfair advantage with three nWo members but now its 1 vs 2 vs 3! Kane's all alone, folks!" JR said.

Meanwhile, in the arena, Cena was being double teamed by Sting and Samoa Joe after Joe hit an enzugiri on Triple H knocking him off the ring apron. Joe got on the ring apron, signifying that Sting was now the legal man in the match. The already injured Cena looked to be out of it. Sting gave Cena an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle and then ran in and gave him a Stinger Splash.

Cena fell to the floor and Sting locked in a Cobra Clutch. Triple H rolled into the ring to try and help out but Samoa Joe gave him a spear. Triple H and Joe went out of the ring. Cena realized he was in trouble and he desperately tried to get to the ropes. Sting drug him back to the center but Cena kicked him in the back and Sting broke the hold.

Cena tried crawling away but Sting grabbed his legs and locked him in the Four Leaf Clover Submission. On the outside, Triple H whipped Joe into the steel steps. Sting applied pressure and Triple H came in with a knee to the head. Sting broke the hold and then Triple H drug Cena to his corner and tug himself in.

Sting got up and Triple H gave him a clothesline. Samoa Joe rolled into the ring and got a clothesline as well. Sting got up and Triple H gave him a thunderous spinebuster. Samoa Joe got up too. Triple H waited for him to turn around and then gave him a spinebuster too. Sting got up and gave Triple H a low blow. The ref looked right at him and didn't disqualify him.

"Oh, this is no disqualification folks!" Jerry Lawler said.

Sting and Samoa Joe pummeled Triple H in the corner. Shawn Michaels ran down to make the save. HBK threatened to Sweet Chin Music Sting. Triple H gave Joe a low blow. Sting turned around to avoid the Sweet Chin Music and Triple H gave him a kick to the gut. Triple H hooked the arms and gave Sting a Pedigree. Triple H covered. Samoa Joe got up to break up the count but HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music. 1...2...3!

_**Winners- John Cena and Triple H- D-X**_

The three D-X members celebrated as Raw went to a commercial. Raw came back and Match 5 started.

_**Match 5- Kane and The Undertaker (who has been put out of action) vs. Abyss and Great Khali vs. Kevin Nash, Hulk Hogan and Scott Hall- The Monsters Collide**_

Abyss and Nash started off. Abyss hit Nash with a hard boot to the face. Hogan decided very early he was going to end this fast and threw a chair in to Nash. Nash hit Abyss with the chair. Nash covered and it was a three count! Abyss and Khali eliminated! Khali looked furious and started going after Hogan. Hogan ran backstage and Khali followed along with Abyss.

Nash beckoned Kane into the ring and the Big Red Monster and Big Daddy Cool stood face to face. Kane took Nash down with a throat thrust . Kane then picked up Nash and gave him an Irish Whip into the corner. Kane gave him a running clothesline. Hall came in, determined to win this match fast. Hall and Nash double teamed Kane in the corner.

The lights went out. "The Undertaker!" JR said. The blue lights flickered in the arena. The blue mist filled the arena and the unmistakable music of the Phenom played. The Undertaker appeared at the top of the ramp, busted wide open. He got halfway down the ramp when Big Dick Johnson attacked him with a steel chair, preventing him from helping Kane. In the ring, Nash gave Kane a hard Jackknife Powerbomb and covered for the three count.

_**Winners- Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash- nWo**_

Johnson walked backstage along with Hall and Nash. Kane and the Undertaker sat up at the same time. They walked backstage together and the cage came down.

_**Main Event- Umaga vs. Shawn Michaels- Steel Cage**_

HBK and Umaga got in the cage and the bell rang.

"Folks, two weeks ago, HBK kicked Umaga off the stage! Can the Samoan Bulldozer be put away once and for all tonight?" Kellie said.

HBK dove at Umaga and hit him in the face with a forearm. The Big Samoan grabbed Michaels around the throat and tossed him against the steel cage. Michaels' flesh started to tear and bleed. Umaga picked up Michaels and grinded his face against the steel cage. Michaels started to bleed.

"Oh my. Michaels is in a bad way, early in this match." JR said.

Umaga kicked Michaels in the chest and told the referee to open the door. Umaga went to get out but Triple H ran down and shut the door on Umaga's face! Samoa Joe and Sting ran down and the three got into a fight on the outside.

Umaga drug Michaels to the corner and set him up for the running stink face. He ran in and Michaels dodged in. Umaga came in and HBK gave him a Manhattan slam. Umaga held his privates and HBK gave him a hard chop. Umaga held his chest in pain and then got a Superkick from HBK. He told the ref to open the door. The ref opened the door and Joe kicked it shut. It bounced off HBK's head and HBK fell to the floor. Triple H rolled in the ring as the ref shut the door. Sting and Joe were on the outside. John Cena ran through the fans with a kendo stick. Cena hit Sting and Joe with it. They both went down. Randy Orton ran down the ramp and hit a running RKO!

HBK measured Umaga for a Sweet Chin Music and Umaga ducked and it hit Triple H! HBK looked shocked and then hit a Sweet Chin Music on Umaga. HBK climbed the cage. Orton, Cena, Joe and Sting were all up. HBK took flight and jumped from the top of the cage and took flight. HBK landed on the four men. They all were knocked out. HBK was announced the winner.

Winner- Shawn Michaels

"Folks, The Heartbreak Kid may have won the cage match but who will be victorious at the Great American Bash? HBK, Triple H, Samoa Joe or Sting? Tune in this Sunday to see." JR said.

"Bodies litter the floor. Umaga, Shawn Michaels, "The Game" Triple H, Randy Orton, John Cena, Samoa Joe and Sting are all out cold. We'll see you Sunday." Jerry Lawler said.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Great American Bash

_**PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS!**_

_**4-Way Championship Match- X Division, Undisputed, Intercontinental, NWA- Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H vs. Samoa Joe vs. Sting "Folks, this match has a lot of intensity going into it."**_

_**Punjabi Prison Match- Undertaker vs. Great Khali "These two giants finally face off inside of a Punjabi Prison!"**_

_**Women's Championship- Triple Threat- JT Tinney vs. Ashley vs. Trish Stratus "2006 Raw Diva Search Winner JT has her first match against two veteran divas."**_

_**Tag Team Championship- Spirt Squad(Mitch and Mikey) vs. Eugene and "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan "This match should be good."**_

_**Hardcore Championship-Death Match- Sabu vs. Cactus Jack "This match is not for the weak at heart."**_

_**ECW Championship- Extreme Elimination Chamber- Big Show vs. Batista vs. Kane vs. Randy Orton vs. John Cena vs. Kevin Nash**_

Chapter 6- The Great American Bash

"Hello folks and welcome to the Great American Bash. Tonight, the Elimination Chamber looms. Seeing as we couldn't have both the Elimination Chamber and Punjabi Prison dangling from the rafters, The Punjabi match has been moved to a different arena, as was the Death Match. On we've been promoting it and Kurt Angle lost his spot to Randy Orton. But more importantly, its HBK vs. HHH vs. Samoa Joe vs. Sting. The most hyped match." JR said.

"But the most looked forward to is our first match. Puppies!" Jerry Lawler said excitedly.

_**Match 1-Women's Championship- Triple Threat- JT Tinney vs. Ashley vs. Trish Stratus **_

Ashley made her way to the ring first.

"Monday night on Raw, JT got her first taste at wrestling. She looked very impressive but fell victim to Torrie Wilson and her devastating Nose Job." Carrie Underwood said.

"Ma gosh. These three girls are gonna get killed wrestlin' each other." Kellie Pickler said.

JT came down to the ring next and stood in the ring with Ashley Massaro. They waited for the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus.

"Folks, the road for Ashley and Trish haven't been an easy one. If your memory serves correctly, Trish fought with Triple H and Ashley fought with Shelton Benjamin's Momma!" JR said.

"And let me tell you, Shelton's Momma was one big lady!" Kellie said.

"Kellie!" Jerry Lawler said.

Trish Stratus made her way to the ring and the bell rang.

Trish took the newcomer, Jt, down. Trish and Ashley double teamed Jt. Poor Jt was defenseless. Jt rolled out of the ring and caught her breath as Trish and Ashley. On Velocity and Heat, they dominated the Women's division and the night has finally come where they face each other.

Trish shoved Massaro and Massaro shoved Trish right back. Trish slapped Ashley hard, across the mouth. She looked offended and planted Trish with a DDT. Ashley covered for a two count when Jt interrupted. Jt gave Ashley a leg drop as Mickie James started to walk down the ramp. Trish got up and looked at Mickie funny. Ashley kicked Jt in the gut and Trish followed it up with a Stratusfaction.

Trish and Ashley stood face to face again before Ashley gave Trish a drop toe hold. Mickie was just staring blankly ahead. Jt got back to her feet and Trish and Ashley decided to double team Jt. They both ran to the ropes but Mickie grabbed Trish's legs causing her to fall. Mickie drug Trish out of the ring and hit her with a Mick Kick. Ashley got distracted by what happened and Jt rolled her up and got a handful of tights. The ref counted the 3. New Champion.

_**Winner- New Woman's Champion- Jt Tinney**_

Match 2- Tag Team Championship- "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan and Eugene vs. Mitch and Mikey (Spirit Squad) The Rest of the SS banned from ringside.

Duggan and Mitch started off. Mitch was much younger and faster and he took Duggan down easily with a chop lock. Duggan held his knee and Mitch slammed his knee into Duggan's knee. Duggan was in a bad way, early in the match. Duggan tried crawling to Eugene but Mitch locked a Figure Four Leg Lock on him. Fortunately for Duggan, Mitch wasn't skilled in submissions.

Hacksaw showed how much stronger he was then Mitch and reversed the hold so it hurt Mitch instead. His buddy Mikey made the save. The ref told Mikey to get out and Mikey got one last kick to Hacksaw's leg in. Eugene desperately wanted a chance to get in to face the Spirit Squad. Hacksaw tried getting to his corner but Mitch got to his feet and got the tag to Mikey. The energized Spirt Squad member climbed the top rope and dove off onto Hacksaw Jim Duggan. Duggan got to his feet finally but Mikey took his right back down with a chop lock. Duggan somehow dove at the same time and tug in Eugene!

Eric Bischoff's "special" nephew took it to Mikey with hard shots. Eugene then gave Mikey a DDT and covered for a slow two. Eugene picked Mikey back up but Mikey rolled him up with a school boy. Eugene somehow kicked out. Mitch got of f the apron and ran around to where Duggan was and hit him in the knee, causing him to fall backwards and land hard on his back.

Mitch then rolled into the ring and along with Mikey double teamed Eugene. Eugene had his heart with him and fought back diligently. Eugene gave the two Spirit Squad members a Double Stunner and covered Mikey for the three count. New Champions!

_**Winners- New Tag Team Champions- Eugene and "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan**_

_**Match 3- Hardcore Championship- Death Match- Cactus Jack vs. Sabu**_

"Folks, this match is going to be the most brutal thing you've ever witnessed. This is not for the weak at heart."

In the arena across the street, the ominous Punjabi Prison loomed overheard as Sabu and Cactus Jack got ready to face each other.

The bell rang.

Cactus ran in and gave Sabu a clothesline over the top rope and to the outside. Sabu landed on his feet and smiled. He shook his head and went under the ring for something. Sabu pulled his head up and Cactus gave him a Baseball Slide to the face. Sabu fell to the floor, dropping the barbed wire wrapped steel chair in the process.

Cactus picked up the chair and waited for the right time to strike. Sabu got back to his feet and Cactus threw the chair at his face. The barbed wire was so sharp it stuck to Sabu's face and large chunks of flesh came off. Sabu fell to the floor and Cactus picked the chair back up.

Sabu slowly got up and Cactus whacked him right in the face with it. Again and again and again. Cactus picked up the barbed wire board and set it down near Sabu. Cactus picked up the very bloody Sabu and set him up for a powerbomb on the board. Cactus' plan was ruined after Sabu reversed it and Cactus was back body dropped on it.

Sabu picked up another board and got on the apron. He jumped off sandwiching Cactus between the barbed wire boards. Sabu then picked up the c4 explosive board.

He pulled the boards off of Cactus and set him up for a suplex. They both hit the board and it exploded. The fans in the other arena got out of their chairs in shock. Sabu rolled off the board as did Cactus. Cactus got into the ring, with a barbed wire bat in his hand, unbeknownst to Sabu. Sabu tried to pick up Cactus but Cactus hit him with "Barbie" in the head. 1..2..3!

_**Winner- New Hardcore Champion- Cactus Jack**_

_**Match 4- ECW Championship**_

When we came back, the Elimination Chamber was lowered and weapons littered the steel. Kane and Big Show started.

Kane took it to his former partner with hard rights and throat thrusts. Big Show fell over the top rope as the countdown began for another participant already. Batista came in and took down Kane. Batista picked up a chair and whacked Kane six times in the back with it!

"Batista's violent. He wants the title." JR said.

Batista took it to Kane again with the chair and picked Kane up and gave him a Batista Bomb. Batista covered and Kane's eliminated already. Batista is more focused then ever before. He picked up a kendo stick and set his sights on Big Show. Nash came out of the glass and Batista speared him right through the glass. He put a foot on Nash and Nash was done already! He took the kendo stick again and whacked Big Show as hard as he could with it. Then he started choking him with it. Big Show tapped out and it was down to three already.

Orton and Cena were released at the same time. They tried double teaming the Animal but Batista was having none of it and tossed Cena through another set of glass and gave Orton a spinebuster. He put one foot on each wrestler and got a double three count. Batista is the new ECW champion.

_**Winner- Batista**_

_**Match 5- Punjabi Prison- Undertaker vs. Great Khali**_

The rubble of the Death Match cleared. Great Khali stood in the ring and the Undertaker was getting in.

Khali and the Undertaker squared off and Taker got the upper hand with a big boot. Khali didn't go down. Undertaker gave Khali an Irish Whip into the ropes and Khali came back with a running DDT. Khali then picked up WWE's Phenom and gave him a suplex. Khali asked the ref to open the inner gate but Taker sat up and drug him backwards and locked in a dragon sleeper! Khali struggled to get out before powering out.

Khali karate chopped Taker and asked the ref to open all three remaining doors. Khali stepped out and they all shut, locking the Undertaker in. Khali started climbing and Taker sat up and thunder struck the bamboo structure. Khali fell off and landed in a heap through a table.

Taker started climbing the inner cell. He hit the floor and picked up a steel chair. Khali got to his feet and Taker whacked him with the chair good. Khali stumbled and Undertaker gave him a thunderous chokeslam. Undertaker climbed up over the second structure and was declared the winner.

_**Winner- Undertaker**_

_**Match 6- Two Fall Four Title Match**_

Triple H and Shawn Michaels started off by teaming together to take Joe and Sting out of the ring. Triple H and Shawn Michaels got out of the ring and HBK went after Samoa Joe and HHH went after Sting. HBK hit a flying forearm on Samoa Joe.

"This fall is for the X Division and Intercontinental championships." JR said.

HHH rolled Sting into the ring and HBK rolled Samoa Joe into the ring. HHH took Joe and gave him a DDT. HHH covered Samoa Joe and HBK held down his arms! HHH is the X Division and Intercontinental champion!

_**The Second Fall**_

Shawn Michaels picked up Sting and gave him a hard chop to the chest. Sting fought back and put HBK in the corner and ran in for the Stinger Splash but HBK moved. Meanwhile, Samoa Joe kicked Triple H in the head, knocking him over the top rope where he lay out cold.

Joe then ran in and went for a kick on Michaels but it hit Sting instead! Sting went over the top rope and HBK hit Samoa Joe with a German suplex. HBK then hit a hard DDT on him and went up the top rope. HBK came off with a hard elbow to the chest of Samoa Joe. He started tuning up the band. Samoa Joe was prepared and locked in a sleeper. Kurt Angle ran down the ramp and got in. He started attacking Samoa Joe. The two of them fought out of the ring and to the backstage area.

Sting rolled into the ring as HBK recovered in the corner. Sting ran in and gave HBK a Stinger Splash then walked away from him. Sting turned around and HBK hit a Sweet Chin Music! 1...2...3!

Winner- Triple H (1st fall)

Shawn Michaels (2nd fall)

"Yes! The Alliance is title-less! D-X is in full control! SUCK IT, ALLIANCE!" JR said.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

1WWE Chronicles

Chapter 7

WWE Raw went off with a bang as fireworks went off. A video package played, showing Great American Bash clips from last night, including the Punjabi Prison match and the Four Way Two Fall Championship match. Then they showed tonight's main event. D-X (HBK, Cena, HHH) and the Undertaker vs. Rated RKO, Great Khali and Umaga.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw! Last night was the disastrous Great American Bash and the fallout is ringing tonight. D-X and Undertaker vs. Edge, Randy Orton, Great Khali and Big Show." Jr said.

"And we've learned the main event for next month's Pay Per View, Survivor Series. For the WWE championship we've got Shawn Michaels vs. Randy Orton." King said.

"Not to mention the Intercontinental championship with Triple H vs. Edge." JR said.

"And we've got the ECW championship. Extreme Rules Big Show vs. John Cena." King said.

"And we've got The Undertaker taking on Great Khali in a Buried Alive Match!" Carrie Underwood said.

"Also, we've got the WWE vs. the Alliance. Matt Hardy, Kane, Jeff Hardy and Mr. Kennedy vs. Samoa Joe, Sting, CM Punk and Christian Cage." JR reminded us.

"And we've got puppies. A Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Championship." King said.

**_Match 1- Samoa Joe vs. Kane_**

"This has been a match that fans have been looking for since Joe came to this hole. Kane and Joe are both large athletes who can sure as hell move in the ring. But Kane, Joe's gonna kill you." Paul Heyman said.

Kane's music hit and the Big Red Monster came to the ring. He got in as Joe started coming down the ring.

Kane and Joe got in each other's face. Joe shoved the Monster and Kane gave Joe a throat thrust. Joe went down and Kane took advantage of him. Kane dropped a huge elbow on Joe. Kane lifted Joe into the air and then gave him a DDT. Kane covered Joe for a near fall. Joe got back to his feet and gave Kane a standing dropkick. Kane went down and rolled out of the ring.

"Kane and Samoa Joe are evenly matched." Jr said.

Kane grabbed Joe's foot and drug him to the outside. Kane then almost decapitated Joe with a huge clothesline. Kane picked up Joe and hoisted the Samoan Submission Machine on his shoulder and dropped him on the barricade. Joe held his throat and then Kane took him down with a hard boot to the face.

"Kane is in complete control." King said.

Kane picked Joe up as the ref got to a four count. Kane picked up Joe and sent him back first into the steel ring post. The ref got to a eight count as Joe fought back with a clothesline. Joe was just about to roll into the ring as the ref counted to ten, counting them both out.

**_Winners- No Contest_**

The fans booed loudly, obviously not wanted to see this kind of finish to their dream match.

Vince McMahon's music hit. He came out to the ramp and addressed the fans.

"Hold on just a minute. Ref, I'm restarting this match. It's gonna be an EXTREME RULES match!!" Vince said.

Kane looked happy as the bell sounded again.

Joe took full advantage of Extreme Rules as he took a chair out from underneath the ring. He threw it at Kane's face, nearly knocking him out cold. Kane went down to the floor and took the steel steps apart. Kane lifted them in the air and threw them at Joe. Joe narrowly missed them and they bounced away.

Joe got to his feet and took Kane down with one hell of a kick. Joe took his eyes off of Kane as someone ran in and kicked Joe square in the face.

"Oh my God! King, it's Test!" JR said.

Test picked up Joe and gave him a harsh neck breaker on the protective mat. Test ran to the back as Kane slowly regained his composure. Kane grabbed Joe around the neck and lifted him into the air before giving Samoa Joe one hell of a choke slam on the steel ramp. He covered for the three count.

**_Winner- Kane_**

"Folks, what I don't get is why Test just almost decapitated Samoa Joe! And, where did Test even come from?" JR said.

"I don't know, JR. But, Kane has no clue what transpired" King said.

**_Match 2- Sabu vs. Rob Van Dam- Extreme Rules_**

"Folks, this match will determine who gets a ECW title shot next week. RVD or Sabu." JR said.

"Yeah, and then the ECW Championship will finally come home to the Alliance." Heyman said.

"We'll see. Not that'll matter when WWE beats the Alliance at Survivor Series and rids this company of you forever, Heyman." JR said.

Sabu came to the ring first and then RVD came down. They rang the bell and then the match got under way.

RVD started off technically with a spinning wheel kick. RVD then did the Rolling Thunder on Sabu and covered for a bare two count. Sabu powered RVD off and got to his feet. RVD got to his knees and Sabu gave him a hard dropkick. Sabu got out of the ring and got a table from underneath the ring. He set it up and then rolled back into the ring. Sabu picked up RVD and then set him up for a suplex. The suplex didn't go as Sabu plan as RVD reversed it into a back breaker.

"This match is getting good."

As JR said that, Test starting walking down the ramp. RVD went to the top rope, Test unnoticed. RVD went off the rope with a hard kick to Sabu's chest. RVD looked up and saw the massive Test coming down the ramp. RVD picked up a steel chair that was placed strategically by Sabu in the corner in the beginning of the match. RVD ran and hit Test with a Van Terminator.

Test fell back, stunned. Sabu got to his feet and launched himself over RVD but Test side stepped him and Sabu sent himself crashing through a table.

"Oh my!" JR said. "Sabu is homicidal...and we've just proved he's damn sure suicidal. We might need medical attention."

"Oh please, Sabu can gut it out. If you lit Sabu on fire, he'd fight till he is ashes! This is E C Dub, baby!" Heyman said.

As Sabu lay prone, Test climbed into the ring. He tried to go after RVD but RVD propelled off of the second rope with a dropkick. Test got back to his feet easily as RVD took him out of the ring with a spinning kick. Test got up and started walking away. He suddenly forgot all about Sabu. He went back to Sabu and lifted the suicidal man into the air. He brought him back down with a hard neck breaker on the already broken table. Test laughed and slowly walked away.

RVD went out to the outside and took out another table. He also got a steel chair. He set up the table and put the prone Sabu on it. He then put the steel chair on Sabu and rolled into the ring. He climbed the top rope and dove off for the Five Star Frog Splash. Sabu regained his composure and threw the chair at RVD before he landed the Five Star Frog Splash.

RVD got whacked with the chair, hard. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Sabu put RVD on the table and rolled into the ring, with the chair. He ran and then jumped in the air and crashed the chair into RVD's skull. He covered. 1...2...3.

"Damn it. I hope to never say these words again..but Paul Heyman was right. Sabu gutted it out and defeated RVD in a brutal, bloody war.

**_Winner- Sabu_**

**_Main Event - D-X and Undertaker vs. Rated RKO, Great Khali and Umaga._**

Umaga came to the ring first, without Estrada. Rated RKO came out next. The Punjab Warrior came out next. Khali had a slight limp, possible from the fall from the Punjabi Prison last night. Khali got into the ring as D-X's music hit.

The lights turned green and white. Shawn Michaels, Triple H and John Cena all made their way out to the ring. HBK ran down to the ring and HHH and Cena were close behind. D-X got into the ring and held their ground against Khali, Umaga and Rated RKO. The lights turned off again and this time blue lights were all over. The Undertaker appeared at the ramp, without the jacket and hat. He quickly made his way to the ring and got into the ring.

The bell rang and Edge and the Undertaker started. Edge tried to take Taker down with a hard dropkick but it barely moved the much larger man. Taker responded with a stiff boot to Edge's throat. Edge tried crawling away but Taker grabbed his boot. Edge stood up into a hard clothesline. Taker picked up Edge and put him in position for a Tombstone. Taker walked over and gave him a Snake Eyes. He ran and hit Edge with another boot.

Taker covered Edge for a near fall. Edge tried crawling to his corner again but this time Taker grabbed Edge by the hair and lifted him into the air. He wrapped a wrist around Edge's throat and brought him down for a huge chokeslam.

"Good lord! This match could be done with fast, guys." Kellie Pickler said.

Taker covered but Umaga quickly ran in. Umaga kicked Undertaker in the head. Undertaker stood up and Umaga and The Undertaker had a stare down.

"Oh my God. The Undertaker and Umaga are having a fierce showdown." JR said.

Umaga backed up. Edge got to his feet and tagged in the Great Khali. Umaga was still in the ring. Both Umaga and Khali approached the Undertaker. Undertaker stood his ground as John Cena joined him. Cena and the Undertaker. Umaga and Great Khali. Cena speared Umaga down and the two of them rolled to the outside. Cena took the announcer's table apart as Khali kicked the Undertaker in the head knocking him down.

Cena hoisted the Samoan Bulldozen on his back. Randy Orton ran out and gave Cena a horrible dropkick. Umaga picked up a television monitor and blasted John Cena with it, behind the ref's back. Khali noticed the prone Cena and the cleared off table. He kicked Taker again in the head and got out of the ring. He walked over to Cena and hoisted him into the air by his throat. He then gave Cena a Choke Bomb through the announcer's table.

"Khali! Oh my God! Khali just damn near killed the ex- WWE Champion! Khali may have just eliminated the Champ from this match!" JR said as Cena lay sprawled by their feet. Khali took apart the Spanish announce table. Triple H came behind him and gave him a chop lock. Khali barely seemed fazed and turned around and lifted him for a Choke Bomb. Shawn Michaels tried to protect Triple H but Edge speared him into the barricade, knocking the barricade off. Khali then gave HHH a Choke Bomb through the Spanish announce table.

"D-X is out! Cena, the Game and HBK are out of it! It's the Undertaker, alone!" JR said.

"The Undertaker has been through a lot. But Khali, Umaga, Edge and Orton are a lot to handle." King said.

The Undertaker got to his feet and the bell rang. Taker looked confused.

"The winners of this match by count-out...D-X and the Undertaker!" Lillian Garcia said.

**_Winners- D-X and Undertaker_**

"OH MY GOD! They've done it, King! Khali got the team counted out!" JR said as Khali started flipping out. Umaga got into the ring and got in Taker's face but Taker took him down with a Big Boot. Orton and Edge ran in and Taker tried to fight them both off but to no avail. Orton took Taker down with a RKO. Edge got two chairs from ringside as shocked fans looked on. Great Khali took the steel steps apart and threw the bottom step into the ring.

The fans looked on in horror as Edge put one chair under Taker's head. Edge raised the chair into the air just as Kane's pyro hit. Kane rushed in the and took down Orton with a clothesline. Kane kicked the chair into Edge's face. Kane and Khali stared each other down as Taker got to his feet. Orton got up as well and Taker gave him a chokeslam. Edge and Orton started retreating up the ramp. Kane picked up a chair. Umaga rolled back into the ring and Kane whacked him hard with it. Undertaker positioned the steel steps in the center of the ring. Khali grabbed Kane around the throat but Kane forced him off. Kane wrapped a hand around Khali's throat. Undertaker wrapped one of his hands around Khali's throat as well and they gave Khali a double chokeslam on the steel steps!

"Oh for the love of god. The Undertaker and Kane have just decimated Team Rated RKO, Umaga and Khali!" Carrie said.

Vince McMahon's music hit. He came out to the ramp as Rated RKO were just arriving there.

"Edge and Orton stop right there. I'm out here to announce next week's Main Event. In a handicap match, it will be D- X vs. Umaga and the Great Khali. Also, we will have Team Rated RKO vs. Kane...and the Undertaker! Have a good week, everybody!"

WWE Raw went off the air with the cameras showing D-X, Umaga, Khali, Taker, Kane and Rated RKO.

End of Chapter 7

SORRY SO LONG FOR UPDATE!

Next Week:

Test and RVD vs. Sabu and Samoa Joe

In a Ladder Match, CM Punk and Christian Cage vs. The Hardy Boys vs. MnM

In a 3 on 2 match, D-X vs Umaga and Great Khali

Team Rated RKO vs. Kane and The Undertaker


	8. Chapter 8

1

Next Week:

Test and RVD vs. Sabu and Samoa Joe

In a Ladder Match, CM Punk and Christian Cage vs. The Hardy Boys vs. MnM

In a 3 on 2 match, D-X vs Umaga and Great Khali

Team Rated RKO vs. Kane and The Undertaker

Chapter 8

"Hello everybody and welcome to Monday Night Raw! Tonight is a tag team night! Every match is a tag team match!" JR said.

"Yeah, and tonight we start off with a ECW Extreme Rules!" King said.

**_Match 1- Extreme Rules - Test and RVD vs. Sabu and Samoa Joe_**

"I don't understand. Test and RVD had a little altercation last week and now their teaming? Its not a good idea." JR said.

"JR, listen. This is ECW. ECW is different then your little perfect WWE. Its hardcore. And you'll see just how hardcore with this match." Paul Heyman said.

Sabu came down to the ring first, carrying a steel chair. He got into the ring. The fans were going nuts for this match. A dream tag team match. Sabu and Samoa Joe. Joe came out to the ring. He was walking down the ramp when RVD came up from behind and gave him a dropkick. RVD grabbed a handful of Joe's hair and planted him with a DDT on the steel. Test ran down the ring after them and the ref just rang the bell.

Test took Joe down with a hard swinging neck breaker, nearly taking off Joe's head.

"Jesus, he almost detached his head!" JR said.

Test picked up Joe and tossed him into the steel steps. Sabu rolled out of the ring and rolled up RVD for a slow two count. RVD pulled himself up and gave Sabu a Hurricanrana onto the steel steps. Sabu writhed in pain as Test gave Joe one hell of a clothesline. The ref went outside to the ring to possibly get some control of the match.

Test picked Joe up and gave him a hard suplex onto the steel ramp. Joe crawled up the ramp as Sabu got up. RVD grabbed Sabu's hair and dragged him up the ramp behind Joe and Test. Joe knocked Test backstage and followed. RVD tried to give Sabu a Hurricanrana but Sabu gave him a Powerbomb instead.

RVD lay there. Sabu covered but the ref had followed Test and Joe. The camera the two gigantic man brawling. Test got the upper hand and slapped Joe across the mouth. Joe retaliated with a huge spear into a huge set up of steel poles. Joe got to his feet and picked up a steel pipe. He had evil intentions on his mind. Test got back to his feet and took the pipe from Joe. He threw it on the floor. He then gave Joe a huge boot to the face before picking up the steel pipe. He raised it up but Sabu ran back and made the save with a drop toe hold to the face of Test. Sabu then climbed on top of a storage container. Test slowly got back to his feet. Sabu launched and Test clipped him with a huge DDT!

"OH MY GOD!!! SABU MIGHT BE DEAD!" Joey Styles said. "I KID YOU NOT, SABU JUST CRASHED HARD AGAINST THE CONCRETE!"

Test picked up Sabu and dragged him to a backstage room. The door shut before the camera got inside. The room had a window so they could see Test and Sabu. Suddenly, Sabu came flying through the window, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Oh Lord! Sabu has got to be dead. Stick a fork in him. He's done." JR said.

RVD came backstage, dragging a ladder. Samoa Joe still lay out cold. RVD set up the ladder and then picked Joe up. He gave Joe a stiff kick to the jaw, knocking him back out. RVD climbed up to the ladder. He signaled for it and jumped off with a Five-Star Frog Splash on Joe. The ref covered. 1...2...Sabu jumped on RVD.

"My God. Somehow, someway...Sabu just interrupted the pin fall!" King said.

RVD got to his feet and wrapped a hand around Sabu's throat. He started choking him. Test ran in for a big boot, but Sabu broke free of RVD and Test whacked RVD fully. Sabu then dropkicked Test in the back, sending him into a metal shelf. The contents of the shelf fell on top of Test. Sabu picked up the steel pipe and waited for Van Dam to get up.

RVD turned around and Sabu whacked him with the pipe. RVD went down and Sabu covered.

1...2...3!

"MY GOD! SABU AND SAMOA JOE SOMEHOW DO IT!" Heyman said.

**_Winners- Sabu and Samoa Joe_**

Backstage, the backstage EMT checked on Sabu, Test, RVD and Joe.

"The preliminary reports are that Samoa Joe has internal bleeding, RVD has a concussion and Sabu may have a concussionTest is fine." JR said.

**_Match 2- Tag Team Ladder Match- WWE Tag Team Championship- CM Punk and Christian Cage w/ Tyson Tomko vs. the Hardy Boys vs. Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro w/ Melina_**

"The following contest is a WWE Tag Team Championship Ladder Match! The rules are as follows. All men are in the ring at once. Whoever gets the titles are awarded the match." Lillian said.

CM Punk and Cage were already in the ring. MnM came out next. The Hardys came out to a standing ovation.

The Hardys got into the ring and all three teams stared down each other. CM Punk ran up and took Matt over the top rope. Jeff ran over to Nitro and Mercury and took them both over with a double clothesline.

Matt ran around to the other side and took down Nitro with a running dropkick. Nitro gathered himself and Jeff launched himself over onto him. CM Punk went outside and grabbed the ladder, hoping to make this short and sweet.

Mercury got a table from underneath the ring and tossed it in the ring. Cage got another ladder and set it up a couple feet from the other one.

Cage gave Mercury a hard superkick out of the ring. Cage dragged the table up the ladder and set it between the two ladders, setting up a place to stand. Jeff rolled into the ring and climbed the top rope. Matt tossed another table in. Cage tossed the other table at Matt but Matt caught it and set it up. He set the other one up a couple feet away. Jeff jumped off the top rope and dropkicked the ladder, knocking CM Punk off and crashing through a table. Matt grabbed Cage's pants and dragged him down before placing him on a table. Jeff climbed up to the top of the other ladder. Jeff was about to jump off but he was hit in the face with a steel chair, knocking him off.

Nitro got into the ring, smiling. Matt ran over to him but Mercury ran in and took him out with a spinning wheel kick. Cage rolled off of the table and Mercury dragged Matt over to the table. He lifted him on his shoulder and Nitro came from behind and together MnM gave Matt Hardy the Snapshot through a table!

Nitro set up the other ladder. Cage, CM Punk and the Hardy Boys lay out cold. MnM had an easy climb up. Jeff somehow got to his feet. Jeff climbed up the ladder that Nitro was on. He got to the top and punched Nitro in the gut. Jeff grabbed a handful of Nitro's hair and smashed it into the top of the ladder. Jeff jumped off and hit Nitro with a flipping powerbomb.

"OH MY GOD! NITRO LANDED ON THE GROUND IN A HEAP!" JR said.

Jeff quickly got back to his feet. Matt got back up as well. Matt climbed to the top turnbuckle and Jeff knew what he had to do. He climbed up the ladder and grabbed Mercury who was just reaching for the title. Jeff grabbed Mercury by the neck and gave him a Twist of Fate off of the ladder! Matt jumped off of the top rope and planted him with a Leg Drop. Matt got back up and climbed the ladder. He got the belts and the match.

"THE HARDY BOYS DID IT!' King said.

**_Winners- The Hardy Boys_**

_**Match 3- D-X vs. Great Khali and Umaga**_

D-X was already in the ring as RAW came back from a commercial.

Umaga came out next, with Armando Estrada. Great Khali's music hit and the 7 foot 3 Punjab giant came out.

"And folks...this is the biggest threat to D-Generation X. If I were in D-X's shoes, I'd formulate some plan to wear down Khali or get him out somehow." JR said.

"And that is harder then it looks. The Undertaker has problems taking Khali down and Taker is a legend, and probably one of the strongest and feared men in the WWE." King said.

"All I know is that at Survivor Series, Taker has his hands full with this man right here. The Great Khali." King said.

"Hmph. From what I saw...Khali is far from great! Haha!" Heyman said.

Khali got into the ring and Cena and Khali started out.

"The height difference between these two men is extraordinary." JR said.

Khali quickly took down Cena with a punch to the face.

"Jesus! Is Cena's nose broken??" JR asked as Cena's hands flew to his nose.

Cena took his hands away and blood was everywhere. HBK ran in and dragged Cena over to the corner. He tagged himself in.

"What a move by Michaels. HBK knew Cena was injured and now he is sacrificing himself to the Great Khali to save Cena." JR said.

HBK hit Khali from behind and Khali turned around and hit him with a hard chop to the brain. Khali picked HBK up again and dropped him with a Choke Bomb. Khali put a single foot on his chest and covered. HHH ran in and took him off with a knee to the chest. Khali put him down with a boot. Umaga tagged himself in. He climbed to the top and dove off onto HBK's chest.

Umaga covered but HBK somehow kicked out. Umaga picked up HBK and gave him a Samoan Spike. Umaga covered for the three count.

"My god. D-X is totally annihilated. HBK is down, Cena has a very strong possible broken nose and Triple H is down." King said.

**_Winners- Umaga w/ Armando Estrada and The Great Khali_**

****"Wow." JR said as DX lay totally down.

"Never in my life. D-X...wow."

**_Main Event- Team Rated RKO vs. Kane and the Undertaker_**

The bell rang and Team Rated RKO's music hit. Edge and Randy Orton came down to the ring. Rated RKO was in the ring and Kane's pyro exploded. Rated RKO jumped. The Big Red Machine, Kane, came down to the ring as Rated RKO looked on. Kane got into the ring and Orton and Edge got out. Kane walked to the center of the ring and raised his arms and brought them back down with pyros shooting out from the turnbuckle. As soon as the fireworks went off, the lights turned off.

"Oh my! Here comes my early pick for the Royal Rumble next month The one and only phenom of the WWE right here...the Undertaker!" King said.

"King please. We all know an Alliance member will win the Rumble." Heyman said.

"Heyman, your so full of yourself. At Survivor Series, we end the Alliance once and for all." JR said.

The Undertaker appeared at the stage and started to walk down to the ring. Kane turned to look at Taker and Rated RKO ran in. Edge gave Kane a dropkick to the back and then both Edge and Orton started double teaming Kane, each taking turns stomping on him. Taker shed the jacket and hat and ran into the ring. He took Edge down with a boot and a clothesline to Orton taking the young man over the top rope. Edge rolled out and Edge and Orton regrouped outside.

Taker rolled out of the ring and started approaching Rated RKO. Kane rolled out the other side and Taker and Kane had Rated RKO surrounded. Orton launched himself at Kane and took the Big Red Machine down with a cross body. Edge ran in to spear the Undertaker but Taker side-stepped him and Edge ran into the pole. Taker rolled Edge into the ring. He rolled Edge on his stomach, his upper body sticking out from underneath the bottom rope. Taker got on the apron and gave Edge a huge leg drop.

Edge rolled in the ring and Taker got inside and the match officially began. Taker lifted Edge up and gave him Snake Eyes on the top turnbuckle. Taker ran and gave Edge a big boot. Taker covered but Orton dragged him to the outside. Orton gave Taker a clothesline, taking the Deadman down as the ref started the ten count to count out the Undertaker. Taker sat up at three and grabbed Orton's hair. He then smashed the Rated RKO superstar into the steel steps, face first. Taker got into the ring and once again covered the still down Edge.

Edge kicked out at two and got to his feet. Taker got up as well and Edge gave him a huge DDT. Edge covered the Deadman for a two count. Taker got to his feet and kicked Edge in the gut. He dragged Edge over to his corner and tagged in Kane. Taker and Kane gave Edge a Double DDT. Taker got on the apron as Kane gave Edge an elbow drop. Kane picked up Edge and gave him a vertical slam. He picked up The Rated R Superstar and gave him a huge clothesline.

Edge used the ropes to pull himself up. Kane ran in for a big boot but Edge pulled the top rope down and Kane flew to the outside. Edge tagged Orton in. Orton jumped off the apron and picked up Kane. He tossed Kane back first into the ring and then gave him a European uppercut. Kane got into the ring and Orton climbed up to the top rope. Kane got to his feet and Orton dove off with a missile dropkick. Kane went down and Orton covered. Kane kicked out. Orton got to his feet and gave the Undertaker a dropkick off the apron. Orton tagged in Edge and Edge waited for Kane to get to his feet.

Kane stood up and Edge gave him a huge spear. Edge covered for a very near fall. Edge got in the face of the referee. Kane stood up and gave Edge a boot to the back of Edge. Edge went into the ref, knocking him down.

"The ref is down. This isn't good!" JR said.

Kane grabbed Edge around the throat and set him up for a chokeslam. Orton rolled into the ring and hit Kane in the back with a steel chair. Kane let go of Edge's throat. He turned around and Orton whacked him with the steel chair in the face. Edge got out of the ring and got another chair as Orton put Kane's face on the other chair.

"No. It's a Conchairto!" King said.

Edge raised the other chair into the air. The Undertaker made the save with a big boot to Edge. The other chair sailed out of the ring. Taker picked up the steel chair off of the ground and whacked Orton with it. He tossed it to the outside. The ref got back to his feet. Taker wrapped a hand around Orton's throat as Kane got up and wrapped a hand around Edge's. Both men simultaneously gave Orton and Edge a chokeslam. Taker picked up Edge and put him on his shoulder. Taker gave Edge a Tombstone and covered. 1...2...3!

"They did it!" King said.

"The Undertaker wasn't even the legal man." Heyman said.

"Heyman, shut up! Stick that in your juice box and suck it!" JR said.

**_Winners- Undertaker and Kane_**

END OF CHAPTER 8

From past week on Raw, we have set the tone for Survivor Series. The question is...will our superstars make it to Survivor Series?

In an Extreme Rules match...Test, Samoa Joe, RVD and Sabu put their bodies on the line. When the dust cleared it was Sabu and Samoa Joe with their hands raised, but their bodies have paid the price. Samoa Joe has internal bleeding and Sabu and RVD both have concussions. Check back here for more.

In a Tag Team Ladder match, we crowned new Tag Team champions...The Hardy Boys. The match ended with bodies flying through tables, a flipping powerbomb off of a twenty foot ladder and Matt Hardy grabbing the championships.

Also, we had a two on three handicap match. The saying "less is more" couldn't be more true. Umaga and Great Khali totally decimated D-X. The match started brutally, with Khali punching Cena in the nose, almost breaking it. Will Cena be able to make it his ECW Championship match? And will HBK and The Game be able to take on Edge and Randy Orton.

Speaking of Edge and Randy Orton they met the Brothers of Destruction last Monday Night and they will never be the same. Towards the end of the match, Taker had been knocked off the apron by the Legend Killer, Randy Orton, and the ref was knocked down. Orton utilized a steel chair on Kane and then Rated RKO almost gave Kane a Conchairto but Taker broke it up and Taker and Kane gave Rated RKO simultaneous chokeslams and the illegal man, the Undertaker, gave Edge a Tombstone for the pin.

This week, we have Carrie Underwood and Kellie Pickler making their debuts against Mickie James and Candice Michelle in a tag team match. Meanwhile, the Undertaker takes on Samoa Joe in what is gonna be a fantastic match. And in our main event we have a 6-Man Over the Top Rope Challenge with Sting, Randy Orton, Kane, Shawn Michaels, Christian Cage and CM Punk. And we also have Kurt Angle taking on The King of Kings, Triple H and we have MnM challenging the Hardy Boys in a TLC match!


	9. Chapter 9

1This week, we have Carrie Underwood and Kellie Pickler making their debuts against Mickie James and Candice Michelle in a tag team match. Meanwhile, the Undertaker takes on Samoa Joe in what is gonna be a fantastic match. And in our main event we have a 6-Man Over the Top Rope Challenge with Edge, Randy Orton, Kane, Shawn Michaels, Christian Cage and CM Punk. And we also have Kurt Angle taking on The King of Kings, Triple H and we have MnM challenging the Hardy Boys in a TLC match!

DISCLAIMER: SOME INFORMATION IN HERE IS NOT TRUE.

Chapter 9

"Hello and welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw! To start tonight we have tag team action. Diva tag action!" JR said.

"Our ex-colleagues have been training with Mickie and Candice and tonight it is teachers vs. students. Kellie and Carrie vs. Mickie and Candice!" King said.

**_Match 1- Candice Michelle and Mickie James vs. Carrie Underwood and Kellie Pickler_**

All four divas were in the ring as Carrie and Mickie start off. The two divas locked up and Carrie gave Mickie an Irish whip. Mickie came back and Carrie hit her with a elbow. Candice clapped.

"Obviously, this isn't a real match. More like a test." JR said.

"Honestly. Who wants to see Platinum CD sellers in a WWE ring. At least when you had Kevin Federline he was barely a Gold. Underwood and Pickler are country music artist, nominated for Grammys, not WWE Divas." Heyman said.

Mickie got to her feet as the fans started to get really into it. Carrie had on tight pants on, something fans of hers have never seen. Carrie got in Mickie's face and started talking trash.

"Carrie is a little too cocky. They wouldn't know what they were doing if it wasn't for Mickie and Candice."

Mickie shoved the blond and Carrie came back with a hard slap across the face. Mickie grabbed Carrie's hair and Carrie shoved her off and tackled her to te ground. Carrie started punching Mickie in the head and Carrie got off. Mickie jumped to her corner and tagged in Candice. Carrie tagged Kellie in and the country artist surprisingly took Candice down. Kellie grabbed Candice and gave her a rake of the eyes. Candice howled in pain and Kellie took her down with a crushing spinning neckbreaker. Kellie pinned the prone Candice for a 3 count.

"My God! They were surprisingly very impressive. " JR said.

**_Winners- Carrie Underwood and Kellie Pickler_**

Backstage, Joey Mercury walked up to Johnny Nitro and Melina.

"Yo John, we have to beat the Hardy's tonight. Our reputation has gone to the gutter." Mercury said.

"Don't worry. Matt and Jeff have gone over far too long for being the 'high flyers'. Please. They can kiss my ass. Tonight marks the end of the Hardy's short reign at the top. The Hardy's have never won a TLC match. We will make sure of that." Nitro said with a laugh. "Melina, have the cameras ready, babe."

**_Match 2- Kurt Angle vs. Triple H_**

"My god. This next match marks a sure-fire landmark. This is Angle's first match in the WWE ever since defecting back in 2006 to TNA. The Intercontinental champion, Triple H, has specifically volunteered to wrestle Kurt tonight." King said.

Kurt Angle's music hit and the boos started raining in. Angle appeared and walked down the ramp. The fans were screaming at Angle. Angle got into the ring as three pyros went off.

"BREAK IT DOWN!" was heard and the Intercontinental champion came out. Triple H stared down Angle.

"These two have some personal history. Back in September, these two had a nice bout which ended with the Game tapping out. And as soon as Triple H tapped out, Angle revealed a TNA shirt." JR said.

Triple H dropped his belt and got into the ring. Angle wasted no time and started stomping on The Game. Triple H pushed Angle away and then gave him a crushing clothesline. Triple H then dropped a knee on the chest of Angle. Triple H covered for a two count. The Game looked mad already. He picked up Angle and planted him with a hard DDT.

The fans cheered as Angle got up, signifying this was going to be a long match. Angle dove down and took HHH down by the knees. Angle locked in an Angle Lock but HHH quickly powered out. HHH got to his feet as Angle ran in. HHH hit a Harley Race-like knee to the jaw. HHH covered but Angle kicked out. HHH looked pissed off. He picked up Angle and gave him an Irish Whip into the corner. He ran in but Angle moved. HHH gathered himself quickly and kicked Angle in the gut and dropped him with a DDT, hard.

HHH got up and leaned on the ropes for support, holding his ribs.

"Last week is getting to The Game. Khali and Umaga totally destroyed him."

Angle got to his feet but the fans at ringside realized that something was under the ring. Edge came out from underneath the ring and gave HHH a low blow. Angle ran in and hit an Olympic Slam. Angle locked in an Ankle Lock. HHH tried getting away but Angle pulled him back. Their was a sharp noise in Triple H's foot and Triple H screamed. HHH still fought back and crawled to the ropes. HHH was about two inches from them when Edge reappeared and pulled the rope back. HHH cursed at him and Angle pulled him back. HHH had no other choice but to tap out.

**_Winner- Kurt Angle via Submission_**

Edge picked up the Intercontinental title and rolled into the ring. Triple H tried getting up but Edge took him down with a boot. HHH pulled himself up by the ropes and Edge took him down with a spear. Edge raised the Intercontinental Championship into the air and then locked the Edge-caution on him. HBK ran down the ring and took Edge down with a Sweet Chin Music! HBK turned around into a huge RKO from Randy Orton. Orton grabbed his partner, Edge, and started leaving backstage. HBK got up and Orton pointed to him and then to his own waist, signifying the table will be his.

**_Match 3- TLC- MnM vs. Hardy Boys_**

RAW came back from a commercial and MnM was in the ring. The Hardy's music hit and the Tag Champs ran out. They got into the ring, with MnM looking more smug then ever.

Jeff took Nitro out with a running dropkick. Mercury took out Matt with a hard clothesline. Matt tried to get up but Mercury kicked him in the throat! Matt rolled out and Mercury picked up a ladder. Nitro and Jeff fought over to Matt. They got to Matt just as Mercury lauched a ladder over the top rope, taking all three of them out. Mercury set up a table in the corner and then set up another ladder. Meanwhile, Jeff got to his feet and rolled a table in. On the outside, Matt had been busted wide open.

Jeff set up the table and climbed up to meet Mercury. Mercury was waiting and elbowed him in the head. It barely seemed to faze Jeff as he grabbed Mercury's head and came off with a Twist of Fate through the table.

All four men lay out cold. Matt got to his feet and rolled in the ring. He stood near the table, planning his move. A gigantic man ran in and gave him a spear through the table!

"IT'S UMAGA! My God!" JR said.

Umaga picked up Jeff and gave him a Samoan Spike! The camera panned and saw the Great Khali coming down. Khali picked up the ladder and threw it into the ring. Khali set it up and picked Nitro up. He hoisted him into the air and set him up on the ladder. Nitro grabbed the titles and we have new champions.

**_Winners- New Champions- MnM_**

"GODDAMN. MNM HIRED KHALI AND UMAGA!" JR said. "That was a very disappointing match. Hopefully, we will see more out of MnM and the Hardys.

Khali and Umaga looked content and walked away. MnM followed and Raw went to commercial.

**_Match 4- Samoa Joe vs. the Undertaker_**

Raw came back and the Undertaker was coming down the ramp, staring down Samoa Joe. Undertaker took off his hat and then his jacket and got in the ring. The bell rang and Samoa Joe got in Taker's face.

"My God. What a showdown." JR said.

Taker made the first move by punching Joe in the face. Taker then forced Joe into the corner with punch after punch. Joe couldn't protect himself and Taker ran back in with a huge, hard clothesline. Joe walked into a boot.

"This ultimate showdown is completely Undertaker."

Taker picked up Joe and Joe somehow hit him with a Fallaway Slam. Joe went up to the top and Taker got to his feet. Joe came off with a hard flying dropkick. Taker went down, hard. Undertaker got back up and Joe took him over the top with a clothesline. Taker landed on his feet and dragged the Samoan Submission Machine out.

Taker gave Samoa Joe an Irish Whip into the announce table, almost flipping it. JR started screaming. Taker removed the table and the monitors. He wrapped a hand around Samoa Joe's throat. Taker lifted him for a chokeslam but Samoa Joe reversed into a huge DDT.

The fans chanted "HOLY SHT" as Taker lay out. Joe picked up the prone Deadman and rolled him into the ring. Samoa Joe went to the top and went off with a leg drop, completely catching Taker. It looked like Taker was injured. Taker used to ropes to pull himself up. Joe ran in and hit a splash on Taker.

The fans were really into the match. The Undertaker rolled out of the ring to regroup. Taker grabbed Samoa Joe's feet and dragged him out. He gave Joe a bear hug and then ran him into the steel post.

"Samoa Joe might be broken in half!" JR said.

Joe ran forward and Taker gave him a back body drop into the crowd. Samoa Joe got to his feet and Taker leaped forward and took Joe and some of the fans out. Taker and Joe fought in the crowd before he gave Joe an Irish Whip into the barricade, sending a piece of it flying.

"Oh Jesus! The Undertaker just sent Samoa Joe through the barricade! My God!" King said.

The ref's count got to a 8 count before Taker picked Joe up and rolled him into the ring. Taker grabbed Joe's arm and wrenched it. He climbed up the top rope and jumped off with Old School. Taker covered for a near fall. Taker picked Joe up and turned him around and placed him in a Dragon Sleeper.

Joe tried desperately to get out. He tried scooting over to the ropes but the Undertaker just dragged him right back. Joe tried a different strategy by jumped on his ass, giving Taker a neckbreaker. Taker finally let go and Joe fell. Taker walked over to Joe, but Joe punched him in the gut and then gave him a brain buster.

Joe covered the Undertaker for a near fall. Taker got back up, but Joe was faster and he locked in a Rear Naked Choke! Taker struggled to get out. He ran backwards and both men were taken over the top rope. Taker stood up and grabbed Joe and Irish whipped him into the steel steps. Taker then rolled the Samoan Submission Machine in the ring. Taker got in after him and waited for him to get up. Joe got up and walked right into a Chokeslam. Taker covered for a near fall. Taker picked up Samoa Joe and placed him between his legs, setting up the Last Ride. Taker lifted Joe into the air but Joe reversed into Sunset Flip. Joe covered Taker for a two count.

Undertaker got up and picked Joe up and gave him a Snake Eyes on the turnbuckle. Taker ran and gave him a hard boot to the face. Joe got back up and Taker put him on his shoulder. The fans got on their feet and Taker gave Samoa Joe a Tombstone.

"Tombstone! A cover...1...2...3 he's done it!" Paul Heyman said. "Damn it."

**_Winner- The Undertaker_**

"What a match! Coming up next we have the Over the Top Rope Challenge!" JR said.

**_Main Event- Top Rope Challenge- Edge vs. Randy Orton vs. CM Punk vs. Kane vs. Christian vs. Shawn Michaels_**

All 6- Men were in the ring and the bell sounded. CM Punk ran over to Kane and Cage and Punk tried to get the Big Red Machine over the top rope. Kane was teetering on the top rope when HBK ran over and grabbed Punk and gave him a DDT. HBK then grabbed Orton and put him in the corner and got up on him for the 10 punches. After six punches Orton dropped HBK on his face on the turnbuckle.

Meanwhile, The Big Red Machine took Christian Cage over the top rope, but he landed on the apron. Punk got to his feet and went to dropkick Kane in the back but Kane moved and Punk gave Cage the dropkick instead, sending him flying. Cage got to his feet and started yelling at Punk, who said it wasn't his fault and that he was sorry. Punk turned around and Kane took him over with a Big Boot.

"It's down to four very quickly!" JR said.

All four men, Edge, Orton, Kane and HBK stood facing each other in the middle of the ring. Kane took Edge down with a hard clothesline and HBK dove at Orton with a flying forearm. HBK started stomping on Orton and he rolled out of the ring. He got a steel chair, unbeknownst to anyone. HBK and Kane double teamed Edge with a Double DDT.

Orton rolled in the ring. Kane turned around and got blasted with the chair. Kane went down and then Orton blasted HBK with the chair in the back. Edge got to his feet and then both Orton and Edge picked up Kane. They took Kane over the top rope with a Double Clothesline.

"It's now Rated RKO and HBK left in this thing." King said.

Edge raised the steel chair over his head. HBK got up and knew it was coming and gave him a Sweet Chin Music to the chair, taking Edge over the ring.

"No damn way! It's Orton and HBK!" Styles said.

Orton and HBK got in each other's face. HBK and Orton shoved each other before Orton gave HBK a hard backbreaker. HBK and Orton started exchanging blows as soon as Michaels got to his feet. Edge ran in and went to give HBK a clothesline but HBK scouted it and moved and he took out Orton instead. HBK wins!

Winner- Shawn Michaels

HBK and Edge started fighting in the middle of the ring. Orton rolled in the ring with the chair and whacked Shawn Michaels in the back. HBK went down and then Edge got another chair. Orton put HBK's head on one chair and Edge raised the other in the air.

"No! Triple H can't help him!"

Edge brought the chair down on HBK's skull. The crowd got quiet as Rated RKO's music hit as Raw went off the air.

Next Week

It's Survivor Series time, once again! As JR and King put it so clearly:

"And we've learned the main event for next month's Pay Per View, Survivor Series. For the WWE championship we've got Shawn Michaels vs. Randy Orton." King said.

"Not to mention the Intercontinental championship with Triple H vs. Edge." JR said.

"And we've got the ECW championship. Extreme Rules Big Show vs. John Cena." King said.

"And we've got The Undertaker taking on Great Khali in a Buried Alive Match!" Carrie Underwood said.

"Also, we've got the WWE vs. the Alliance. Matt Hardy, Kane, Jeff Hardy and Mr. Kennedy vs. Samoa Joe, Sting, CM Punk and Christian Cage." JR reminded us.

"And we've got puppies. A Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Championship." King said.


	10. Survivor Series

WWE Chronicles 2

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to WWE Survivor Series. As you may have read on we've changed the whole card for tonight. Tonight it's gonna be the WWE Championship defended as the champion Shawn Michaels takes on Smackdown's Finlay. That's huge news for Finlay. Can Finlay capture major gold for the first time in his career or will the Heartbreak Kid play some Sweet Chin Music for him? Meanwhile, it's a good night for Team Rated RKO as Randy Orton and Edge take on the Intercontinental Champion Triple H for the Intercontinental Championship. Will Edge and Orton function as a tag team or will they be dysfunctional? If your Triple H, you have to hope that they don't coexist because if they don't Triple H may easily have this match in the bag." Jim Ross said.

"Yes, that is huge news. Another main event is the Undertaker vs. The Great Khali. The Final Showdown is tonight in a Buried Alive match.. The Undertaker and Khali have their hands full. Can Taker finally break Khali down and bury him alive or will the onslaught of Khali just be too much for the Deadman? " Jerry Lawler said.

"And we've got WWE vs. The Alliance. Representing WWE is five huge stars. Booker T, Kane, Jeff Hardy, Bobby Lashley and Umaga vs. Snitsky, Rob Van Dam, Sabu, Tommy Dreamer and Samoa Joe." JR said.

"Oh what a match. Meanwhile, the ECW Championship is defended as Big Show takes on John Cena in Extreme Rules. Both men have their hands full. Can Cena F-U Show into oblivion or will the 500 pound giant break Cena's back with a chokeslam?" Lawler said.

"And to kick things off we have a Diva Over the Top Battle Royal for the Women's Championship." JR said.

_**Match One- Women's Championship- Trish vs. Carrie vs. Kellie vs. Victoria vs. Maria vs. Ashley vs. Melina vs. Torrie**_

The match started with all of the Divas in the ring. The ring was divided by four Divas on each side.

"Well, they have a game plan. There are four Divas on each side. Two Divas, one from each side, will battle and then we're down to four. Once we're down to four, we have two vs. two and then its one on one and the last Diva left in the ring will be the WWE Women's Champion!" JR said.

On the right side, we had Carrie Underwood, Kellie Pickler, Melina and Maria. On the left side we had Trish, Victoria, Ashley and Torrie. Torrie took on Carrie as the other six Divas watched. They weren't allowed to interfere. Torrie and Underwood locked up but Carrie got the upperhand with a hard shove. Torrie came right back and hit Carrie in the face with a forearm. Carrie grabbed Torrie's hair and slammed her face first into the turnbuckle as the Divas from each side got out of the ring so the other Divas could rage war one each other. Torrie gave Carrie an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle and then hit her in the gut. Carrie fell on her butt and Torrie walked across the other side of the ring. She ran in and went for a Bronco Buster but Carrie pulled herself up and gave Torrie a back-body drop over the top rope. Torrie landed on the apron and Carrie turned around and slapped her across the face, knocking her off.

Carrie got out of the ring as Melina and Trish got into the ring. Melina immediately went for a spear but Trish side-stepped her. Trish picked up Melina and set her across the ring with an Irish Whip. Melina came back and Trish hit a Lou Thesz press, taking Melina down! Trish repeatedly punched Melina in the head. Trish got up and started stomping on Melina's body. Trish gave Melina a leg drop and then picked her up. Melina kicked Trish in the gut and then grabbed her and threw her shoulder first into the steel turnbuckle. Melina climbed to the top rope and Trish regained her senses and gave her a Chick Kick, knocking her off the top turnbuckle and she crashed hard on the floor.

Trish got out of the ring. So far its Carrie and Trish in the top four. Maria and Ashley got into the ring. Ashley grabbed the rookie Diva by the hair and gave her a hair toss. Ashley picked up Maria, who was in pain, and planted her with a DDT. Ashley picked up Maria and threw her over the top rope but she landed on the apron. Ashley wasn't aware. She turned around and Maria drove her shoulder into Ashley's stomach. Ashley hunched over and Maria grabbed her and flipped in with a Flipping Piledriver!

"Oh my god! Maria might of just killed the Playboy cover girl. Can Ashley move?" JR said.

Maria picked Ashley up. Thankfully, there seemed to be no noticeable injuries. Maria grabbed Ashley's hair started choking her with the top ring rope. Ashley grabbed Maria's hair and flipped her over the top rope. She landed on the apron and Ashley gave her a dropkick. Maria fell to the floor and Ashley did it.

Ashley got out of the ring and it's the last two Divas in the first ring. Kellie and Victoria.

Victoria got in the newcomer's face but surprisingly the country star didn't back down. Kellie was shoved by Victoria and the singer of "Red High Heels" pushed her right back. Victoria shook her head and gave her a hard clothesline. Victoria picked her back up and in a show of anger put Pickler on her shoulder, setting her up for the Widow's Peak. Fans of Kellie turned their heads, not wanting to see the blond beauty get pummeled into oblivion. Victoria executed the move, but Kellie grabbed onto the ropes and Victoria went down on her ass. Victoria turned around and Kellie hit her with her finisher, Sweet Surrender (a spike DDT). 1...2...3.

"It's Kellie, Carrie, Trish and Ashley. Someone walks out the new Women's Champion." JR said.rr

Ashley and Carrie got in the ring. Ashley's neck was in pain and Carrie took advantage of it by giving her a beautiful standing dropkick. Ashley went down and held her neck. She tried to escape the confines of the ring but Carrie kicked her in the gut. Carrie set her up and gave her a huge powerbomb. "OH MY GOD! POWERBOMB!" King said. Carrie picked up Ashley and sent her flying over the top rope.

"Carrie Underwood makes it to the top two as there is still Kellie Pickler and Trish left." JR said.

Kellie and Trish got in the ring and Trish gave her an Irish whip into the turnbuckle. Trish ran and gave her a huge spear in the corner. Kellie held her gut and Trish gave her a Chick Kick. Kellie fell to the ground and Trish picked her up and picked her up and try to throw her over the top rope but she got on the apron. Trish went to give her a Chick Kick but Kellie pulled the rope down and her leg got stuck and sent her over the top rope.

"It's Carrie and Kellie. One of our former colleagues will be the new women's champion." King said.

Carrie and Kellie had a stare down and the queens of American Idol shook hands. Carrie took her down with a clothesline and then locked in a headlock. Kellie somehow escaped and got to her feet. Kellie grabbed Carrie and sent her over the top rope but landed on the apron. Carrie grabbed Kellie and flipped into the ring with a DDT.

"This match is a pinfall or submission now." JR said.

Carrie covered the prone Kellie but Pickler kicked out. Kellie got up to her feet and Carrie kicked her in the shin. Kellie hunched over and gave her a hard snap suplex. Carrie covered 1..2..kickout. Carrie got to her feet visibly angry. Kellie grabbed her foot and rolled her up with a Victory Roll! 1..2..Carrie kicked out. Carrie got to her feet, a little pissed off. Kellie slapped her across the face, then kicked her in the gut and gave her a Sweet Surrender. 1...2...3!

"My God! Kellie Pickler has done it!" King said.

_**Winner- New Women's Champion- Kellie Pickler**_

"Red High Heels" hit the p.a system and the new women's champion celebrated. She walked backstage and they showed a video package for the next match.

Backstage, the ECW Champion, Big Show, was seen talking to the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon himself.

"No, I can guaran-damn-tee that it'll work that way. Now, go. Your match is up next. Good luck...not that you'll need it." Vince said with a laugh and Show and McMahon shook hands.

"THAT can't be good." King said.

_**Match 2- ECW Championship- Big Show © vs. John Cena**_

"My Time is Now" hit and the Champ, John Cena came out to a rain of cheers. The challenger walked down to the ring and slid in. He took off his shirt as the Big Show's music hit and the 500 pound ECW Champion came out. Big Show threw his belt into the ring and climbed in over the top rope. Big Show got in Cena's face and the former WWE Champion didn't back down. Vince McMahon's music hit and the Chairman of the WWE came out and raised a mic to his mouth.

"You see, tonight is a very special night and thats exactly why I'm out here right now. Throughout the night, there will be some surprises in some of your matches. Including this one. This match is now a Triple Threat match. And the third opponent is..."

A guitar riff hit the speakers. "Cactus Jack!"

"Oh my God! If this match could get any more hardcore, it just did. The king of hardcore, Cactus Jack, is officially in this match." JR said.

_**Cactus Jack vs. Big Show © vs. John Cena for the ECW Championship**_

Cactus came out from the entrance way and stared Vince in the face and gave him a strong dirty look. Vince raised his eyebrows at him and simply smiled and walked backstage. Cactus rolled into the ring and the bell rang. Big Show walked over to Cena and tossed him into the corner. Show held his head and then came with a strong elbow. Cactus ran up and dove on top of Show's back. Show turned and hit Cactus with a hard clothesline, folding Cactus up like an accordion.

Show grabbed Cena and slapped him hard across the chest. Show then back-stepped and kicked Cena in the head, sending him over the top rope. Cactus got back to his feet and it Show in the back of the head. Show backed into the corner and Cactus came off with his old aggressive style and repeatedly punched and kicked the angry giant. Show came back and strongly shoved Jack down. Cena rolled into the ring with a steel chair and hit Show with it in the back. Show barely seemed fazed. He turned around and punched the chair into John's head.

Cactus got back to his feet and gave Show a low blow. Show went down to his knees. Cactus went to the outside and got a table.

"Table! Table! Table!" The crowd chanted as Cactus rolled it into the ring. Cena grabbed the table and set it into the corner. Cactus nodded.

"Well, I figure that Cena and Cactus Jack should stay on the same page at least until the Big Show is still capable of destroying them. Once Show is out of the way, Cactus and Cena can duke it out and what a brawl that will be!" JR said.

Show got back to his feet and Cena ran and gave him a chop lock. Show went down to one knee and Cactus ran in and hit Show with a knee. Show went onto his back and Cactus covered and Cena promptly pulled him off. Cactus gave him a puzzled look and Cena shook his head "no".

"What? I could of had this match!" Cactus said to Cena.

"No. You'll get your chance to pin someone after he take care of Show." Cena said back.

Show got to his feet and gave Cactus and Cena a double clothesline over the top rope! Show climbed out after them. Cena tried crawling up the ramp but Show grabbed him by the shorts. Cena desperately tried to get free but Show took him down with a clothesline. Cactus went under the ring and pulled out a pouch. He opened the pouch and dumped it's contents on the ground.

"Thumbtacks." JR said, blandly. "This never ends good. Ever."

Cactus jumped on Show's back and locked in a Mandible Claw! Show started walking towards the entrance way. Cactus held on for dear life and then Show ran and slammed Cactus back first into the Survivor Series entrance. Cactus immediately let go and Show walked back down to John Cena, who was nearly to his feet. Show noticed the thumbtacks on the ground and smiled. He wrapped a hand around Cena's throat. The crowd got to its feet to see the deadly maneuver coming up. Show lifted Cena into the air and the women and children covered their faces. Cena reversed the chokeslam attempt into a neck-breaker type move. Show went down and Cena covered! 1...2...The ref got a thumbtack caught in his hand.

"In all of my 25 years in this business...never have I see a referee stop a pinfall because he got a thumbtack stuck in his hand." King said.

Cena looked like someone just pissed in his Cheerios. Cena picked Big Show up, all the while shaking his head. Meanwhile the referee took the thumbtack out of his hand. Cactus Jack came running down the ramp and Show shoved Cena out of the way and gave Cactus a back body drop onto the thumbtacks.

"Oh my god! That's concrete under there. If Cactus can still move after going nearly 10 feet into the air onthumbtacks god bless him. We might need medical attention." JR said.

Cena came back in and gave Show a Lou Thesz press. Cena hammered Show with hard lefts and even stronger rights. Cena got back to his feet and dropped an elbow drop on Show's stomach. Cena then got on the apron and waited for the giant to get up. Show got to his feet and turned around. Cena launched himself off the apron for a spear but Cactus Jack stopped him with a steel chair shot!

"Cactus could of decapitated Cena right there. So much for an alliance!" JR said.

Cactus then kicked Show in the gut and gave him a Double Arm DDT. Show rolled away, towards the entrance. He stopped rolling and lay there. Cactus through the ring apron up and searched under there for something. He saw what he wanted and came back out.

"He has a Barbed Wire baseball bat!" King said. "Business is about to pick up."

He placed the bat on the ring and then pulled out a Barbed Wire board and a spool of barbed wire. Cactus then raised an arm into the air and pulled out Mr. Socko from the depths of his drawers. The fans started going wild. He grabbed a piece of barbed wire from the spool and wrapped it around Mr. Socko. Cena got to his feet and Cactus gave him a Barbed Wire Mandible Claw! Cena tried desperately to escape. Cena grabbed hold of Cactus's arm and got him on his shoulder. Cena eyed up the barbed wire board and then gave Cactus a F-U on it. He covered. 1..2...Big Show broke it up.

"Cactus is dead." JR said.

Big Show wrapped Cena in a bear hug. Show ran and gave Cena a back breaker on the ring post. Show moved Cactus's prone body and grabbed Cena and set him up for a chokeslam on the barbed wire board. Show lifted Cena into the air but Cactus interfered with the baseball bat to the knee. Show howled in pain and retreated to the entrance way. Cena set off in a run for Show and gave the 500 pound man a bulldog. Cactus slowly followed with the barbed wire baseball bat. Cena turned around and Cactus whacked him with it. He got behind Cena and started slowly grinding the baseball bat into Cena's forehead. Cactus let go and went to walk backstage. A chair shot stopped him. Shane McMahon came from behind the entrance way and all of the fans were surprised. Cactus got back to his feet and Shane started punching him in the face. Cactus pushed Shane away and moved toward the edge of the ramp. The grave site for the Buried Alive match later on tonight loomed underneath. Cactus took Shane out with a clothesline and walked to the other side of the ramp. Big Show got to his feet and stalked Cactus. Cactus had no where to run. Show wrapped a large hand around Cactus Jack's neck and gave him a chokeslam off of the stage.

"Cactus Jack!" JR said. "We need medical help! And what was Shane McMahon doing?"

Cena got back to his feet, a bloody mess. He turned around and Show gave him a chokeslam on the barbed wire baseball bat. Show covered. 1...2...3.

_**Winner- Still ECW Champion- Big Show**_

"A valiant effort by all three men. But you have to wonder...why did Shane McMahon attack Cactus Jack?" King said. "I think it had something to do with that discussion we saw earlier between Show and Vince."

Vince McMahon's music hit and he came out. He walked down the ramp and then made a turn and walked to the bottom of the stage, where Cactus Jack lay out cold in a pile of tables and boxes. Vince raised a microphone to his face.

"Cactus Jack, who the hell do you think you are? Eh? Giving me dirty looks. I gave your sorry ass an oppurtunity to strike it big one more time. One more run with the gold. You obviously couldn't get it done. And you pissed me off in the meantime. So next month at our next Pay-Per-View, the Royal Rumble, its gonna be a Last Man Standing Match for that coveted ECW Championship you so dearly desire. Big Show vs. John Cena." Vince said.

"Foley screwed out of a title shot because of a dirty look?" JR said.

"But, don't worry. Your not completely out of the Royal Rumble, because yes you do have a match. A Street Fight. It's gonna be Cactus Jack vs. Shane McMahon!" Vince said. Shane looked on from the top of the ramp. "And Shane's tag team partner will be none other then ME. Vincent Kennedy McMahon! And here's a little preview of what exactly is going to happen to you next month." Vince said and back up.

Shane jumped and crashed through Cactus Jack with a Leap of Faith off the stage!

"Shane McMahon sacrificing himself to take out Cactus Jack. And to my understanding this match is over a dirty look Cactus Jack gave Vince earlier today. So because of a dirty look Vince books a match, a handicap match, with his son and himself taking on the craziest son of a bitch in the WWE. Cactus Jack. Good luck Vince and Shane. Good luck." JR said.

_**Match 3-Intercontinental Championship- Triple Threat- Triple H © vs. Edge vs. Randy Orton**_

The PPV came back after a short break. Cactus Jack has been taken to the nearest medical facility to check for any injuries after being chokeslammed off the stage by Big Show and having Shane McMahon dive twenty feet onto him. Edge's music hit and the Rated R Superstar came out to the ring. He ran into the ring and waited for Orton and Triple H. "Burn in my Light" hit the loudspeakers and the youngest superstar ever to be the WWE Champion came out to the ring. He had a smug look on his face. He got into the ring but kept his distance to his tag team partner. "King of Kings" by Motorhead hit the loudspeakers and the D-Generation X member came to the ring. Already tonight we saw one member of D-X lose. Will the streak continue with Triple H? Or will the Game successfully defend the championship? The bell rang.

Orton, Edge and the Game met in the middle of the ring. The Game took the initiative and gave them a double clothesline. Edge got back to his feet and Triple H gave him a vertical slam. Orton got to his feet and Triple H gave HIM a vertical slam. Edge got to his feet and the Game clotheslined him over the top rope. Orton got to his feet and gave Triple H a beautiful standing dropkick.

Vince McMahon's music hit and the Chairman looked to be in a foul mood when he came out to the ramp. "Now, as you may have heard, I'm not in the best of moods. So now, I'm officially changing this match."

"What!?" JR said.

"As of right now, Rated RKO, take a hike. Get out. Now, before I do to you what I did to Cactus Jack earlier. Triple H, you stay right where you are. Once you get up, that is. This night, I've made some decisions regarding this match and some others. Triple H...I think you deserve a rest. So tonight you'll defend your Intercontinental championship against..."

The glass shattered. "STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN." Vince continued.

"Vince considers that a night off?" King said.

"And it's no DQ!" Vince said.

Austin ran down the ring and stalked Triple H. Triple H got up and Austin ran in. Triple H drove a sledgehammer into the stomach of the Texas Rattlesnake. Triple H moved and hit Austin with the sledgehammer in the face. Vince looked on in shock as Triple H rolled Austin into the ring. Triple H picked up the Rattlesnake and gave him a Pedigree for the three count.

Triple H got the intercontinental championship and raised it in the air as Vince laughed on the stage. Triple H had a puzzled look on his face. Triple H turned around and Randy Orton planted him with a RKO. Orton covered. The ref stood there. "Count it, dammit." The ref counted when Vince barked his orders. 1...2...3.

"New Intercontinental Champion?" King said.

"Aha and your NEW Intercontinental Champion is Randy Orton!" Vince said.

_**Winner- New Intercontinental Champion- Randy Orton**_

Orton grabbed his title and walked backstage with Vince McMahon.

"Man, Vince, thanks for this opportunity to hold the title again." Orton said.

"No, it's all you. Congrats. But I have some news about your first defense. Tomorrow night on Raw, it's gonna be Randy Orton taking on the injured Cactus Jack! Haha." Vince said.

Edge walked up to them, with a pissed off look.

"What the hell, Vince? I was in the match as well. But you award Orton with a shot at Triple H? Whats going on?" Edge said.

"How dare you question me you son of a bitch. I was just discussing defenses with Mr. Orton here and we've come to the decision that he will defend against Cactus Jack tomorrow night. But next week on Raw I have other plans. Because you question me, Edge, I'm gonna give you a title shot. It's gonna be Orton vs. Edge in a 15 foot high steel cage!" Vince said and walked away.

"I'll see you next week, Edge. Good luck. You'll need it." Orton said.

"Has Orton sold his soul to the devil? It looks like Orton has formed an alliance of sorts with the Chairman." JR said.

_**Match 4- WWE vs. Alliance**_

When we came back, Lashley and Test were starting off. Lashley took the big man down with a clothesline. Lashley dragged Test into the corner and started stomping on him. Lashley backed up and hit Test with a knee to he face. He went to his corner and tagged in Booker T. Booker got into the ring and picked up where Lashley left off, stomping the big man. Booker picked Test up and sent him for an Irish Whip. Booker went to give him a clothesline but Test ducked and came off the ropes with a Big Boot! 1...2...3!

_**Elimination- Booker T (by Test)**_

"Well, I guess Booker wasn't that valuable." Heyman said, joining the WWE broadcast team for this match.

Lashley came back in and took Test down from behind. Lashley picked Test up and tossed him over the top rope. Lashley followed him outside. He picked up Test and sent him into the barricade. The barricade moved as the two behemoths battled. Lashley tossed Test back into the ring and he tagged Sabu in. Sabu came in and attacked Lashley but the bigger man took him down with a devastating spear. Lashley took the other men off the apron and picked Sabu up and planted him with a Dominator. 1...2..3.

_**Elimination- Sabu (by Lashley)**_

RVD got into the ring with a steel chair, unbeknownst to the ref and Lashley. He got to the top rope and came off with a Van Terminator, taking Lashley out. RVD tossed the chair out and covered...1...2...3.

_**Elimination- Bobby Lashley (by Rob Van Dam)**_

Jeff Hardy got in and the two high flyers of the match squared off. Jeff grabbed RVD and the two locked up. RVD got the upper hand and grabbed Jeff's arm and kicked him in the head. Jeff let go and tagged in Umaga as RVD tagged in Snitsky. Gene ran in and Umaga hit him with the spinning wheel kick. The fans as well as the other superstar were amazed as how well Umaga glided through the air. Gene got up and Umaga gave him a clothesline. Umaga picked him back up and gave him a hard suplex. Umaga picked him back up again and gave Snitsky a Irish Whip. Snitsky came back and then Umaga picked him up and gave him a spinning slam. Umaga covered for the two count. Umaga picked up the somewhat bigger man and gave him the Samoan Spike. 1..2..3.

_**Elimination- Snitsky (by Umaga)**_

Umaga stared down Samoa Joe and the big Samoan got in the ring. The two Samoans stared each other down before Umaga took the other hand and kicked Joe square in the temple. Samoa Joe went down and the bigger Umaga climbed on top and started punching Joe repeatedly in the head. Joe pushed Umaga off and Umaga went right back on the attack. He tossed Joe into the corner and ran and gave him a splash. He fell on his butt and he ran and ran hard into him! Joe rolled away and Umaga picked him up and gave him a Samoan Spike. 1...2...3

_**Elimination- Samoa Joe (by Umaga)**_

Test got into the ring and took Umaga down with a clothesline. Test started stomping on Umaga and then Umaga got up. Test grabbed Umaga by the neck and gave him a spinning neckbreaker. Test covered for a short two count. Umaga got back to his feet and Test took him down with a Big Boot taking the big Samoan off his feet, to the ground. 1...2...3. Kane got right into the ring and grabbed Test around the throat and gave him a monsterous chokeslam. 1...2...3!

_**Eliminations- Umaga (by Test) and Test (by Kane)**_

RVD got in the ring and Kane went on a rampage and took him down with a boot. Dreamer got in too and Kane quickly took him down as well. Dreamer got up and Kane wrapped a hand around Dreamer's throat. RVD got back up and Kane wrapped a hand around HIS throat. Kane lifted them both into the air and gave them a double chokeslam. The ref tried to stop him but Kane took him down with a clothesline. The bell rang, disqualifying Kane from the match.

_**Elimination- Kane (DQ)**_

"It's Jeff Hardy vs. RVD and Tommy Dreamer. It's do or die for the WWE." JR said.

"RVD and Dreamer gotta pull it out for the Alliance!" Heyman said.

Jeff ran up to the top rope and came off with the Swanton Bomb on Tommy Dreamer! 1...2...3!

"MY GOD, HE DID IT!" JR said. "It's a fair and equal shot now."

_**Elimination- Tommy Dreamer**_

RVD got back to his feet. Jeff got back up as well. Jeff grabbed the sore RVD and gave her a Extreme Twist of Fate. Jeff got to his feet and climbed the top rope. Test ran down the ramp and pushed Jeff down, on his back. The ref never saw it and was busy checking on RVD. Test grabbed Jeff and pulled his groin into the steel post. Test pulled him out of the ring and gave him a Big Boot that he'll remember for weeks to come. He picked him back up and rolled him in the ring and ran through the crowd. RVD got up as Jeff lay out cold. RVD grabbed Jeff's arm and dragged him to the center of the ring. He climbed the top rope and went to come off and Jeff rolled out of the way! Jeff got back to his feet and ran and gave him a Whisper in the Wind! 1...2...3! Jeff's done it!

_**Winners- the WWE**_

"Yes! They did it! Goodbye Alliance!!" King said.

Jeff celebrated as RVD rolled out of the ring...looking pissed. He walked backstage as Jeff celebrated and walked backstage.

_**Main Event 1- Buried Alive Match- Great Khali vs. Undertaker**_

The Great Khali came out to the ring and stared intently at the grave site. He walked to the ring. He got into the ring and the bell rang. The lights turned off and a solid blue light shined on the grave site. White mist started billowing out of the grave as an astonished Khali looked on. The Undertaker appeared as he rose out of the grave site. Khali looked scared as Taker stood on the grave site, staring directly at him. The Undertaker made his way to the ring, taking off his jacket on the way there. He stood at the ring and took his hat off before getting in the ring.

Khali and Taker went nose to nose, neither man backing down. Khali pushed Taker, nearly sending the Deadman out of the ring. Taker came right back with a fury of fists to the much bigger man. Khali barely seemed fazed and knocked Taker down with a headbutt. Taker got back up and Khali knocked him back down with a clothesline. Taker rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Taker got back into the ring but Khali stepped on him, knocking the chair from his grip. Khali picked him back up and tossed him into the corner.

Khali picked up the chair and raised it over his head. Taker could of been killed if he didn't move when he did. Khali brought the chair down and Taker moved and kicked him in the gut. Khali fell backwards into the corner and Taker grabbed the chair and hit him in the face. Khali punched the chair back in Taker's face, taking the Deadman down. Khali grabbed Taker around the throat and lifted him into the air.

Khali lifted Taker in the position for the chokebomb but Taker got out of it with a punch to the face. Taker punched Khali repeatedly in the face and then gave him a clothesline over the top rope! Khali landed in a heap as the Undertaker got out of the ring. He grabbed Khali by the hair and tossed him face first into the steel steps, never leaving his knees. Khali tried to get back to his feet but the dominant Deadman kicked him in the jaw. Khali started crawling to the grave site.

"Folks, the Great Khali is crawling! I've never seen this." JR said.

Khali got back to his feet and gave The Undertaker a hard boot to the gut and then grabbed a handful of hair and yanked him to the ground. Khali dragged the Undertaker by his hair to the grave site. Khali picked him up and pushed him into the grave site. Khali climbed onto the grave site and grabbed the now less-dominant Deadman by the throat and lifted him into the air. He lifted Taker into the air and gave him a Chokebomb into the grave!

"Khali has this match in the bag. Just fill the grave with dirt." King said.

Khali went to grab the shovel but it erupted in fire! Khali stumbled backwards. Fireworks went off behind Khali, just like Kane's would. Khali turned around and Kane came out of the ramp. Khali went down to meet him and the two behemoths started facing off. Khali took Kane down with a headbutt. Kane got back to his feet and took Khali down with a boot to the face. Kane grabbed the shovel (that didn't burn) and waited for Khali to get up. Khali got back to his feet and the Big Red Monster whacked him in the face with the shovel. The Undertaker got out of the grave and stumbled over to Kane and Khali. Khali got back to his feet, with blood pouring from a wound in his head. Kane grabbed Khali by the hair and dragged him up to the grave site. Kane tried to chokeslam him in but couldn't pick the big man up. Taker climbed up and helped his brother chokeslam his opponent into the grave. Taker and Kane each grabbed a shovel and they proceeded to bury the 7'2" giant. They fully buried him and the bell rang.

_**Winner- the Undertaker**_

"Folks, the Deadman had a powerful ally on his side in the Big Red Machine. I wonder what's gonna happen with Kane and Khali now. Khali is gonna want to exact revenge on Kane, if he's not dead." JR said.

The Undertaker and Kane walked backstage as the bell rang for the Main Event coming up next. It's Shawn Michaels vs. the Irish-man Finlay.

_**Main Event- WWE Championship match - Shawn Michaels vs. Finlay**_

Finlay came out to the ring, ready for his Championship match. HBK came out to the ring. He rolled into the ring and the bell rang. No sooner did HBK and Finlay lock up when Vince McMahon's music hit. The two men stared at Vince who raised a mic to his mouth.

"Well, well, well. Sorry, Finlay but your gonna need to take a hike. Right now, I'm turning the heat up on this match. It's officially Shawn Michaels vs..."

"Who is it gonna be??" JR said.

"This man!" Vince said and points to the stage.

The fans watched in awe as nothing happened. Then...the lights went out. The fans started cheering. Then, Kane's fireworks went off and HBK looked pissed. Kane got into the ring and the bell rang.

_**Main Event- WWE Championship- Kane vs. Shawn Michaels ©**_

HBK dove at Kane and hit him with a diving forearm.

"Tonight, a new, ruthless side of Kane has been shown. He's buried the Great Khali alive and gotten himself disqualified from a WWE vs. Alliance tag team match. HBK's title is in jeopardy." King said.

Kane grabbed HBK around the throat and gave him a neckbreaker. Kane covered for a short two count. Kane was determined to make short work out of HBK here tonight. Kane picked HBK up and gave the champion a chokeslam! 1...2...Kickout! Kane looked pissed and went to the top rope. HBK got to his feet and when Kane came off the top rope gave him a Sweet Chin Music. 1...2...3! HBK'S DONE IT!

Winner- Still Champion- Shawn Michaels

Vince looked on shocked from the ramp. "Damn it, Shawn! Damn it!" Vince turned around to a chair shot by Dude Love!

"Dude Love just took out Vince!" King said.

Survivor Series went off of the air with HBK holding his title and Dude Love standing over Vince McMahon.

END OF CHAPTER

Tomorrow Night on Raw from McMahon Surprise Night, ends with a Surprise for McMahon!

Throughout the night, Vince McMahon popped up in certain matches and said that he was changing some matches.

The first match of the night showed new comer Kellie Pickler win the Women's Championship after last eliminating Carrie Underwood with a Sweet Surrender.

Then, the best match of the night, showed the Big Show defending against John Cena for the ECW championship. Vince showed the first sign of McMahon Surprise Night by adding Cactus Jack to the mix. Shane McMahon interfered and tried to sabotage Cactus by orders from Vince himself. Cactus pushed him away and then the Big Show chokeslammed him off the stage. Big Show picked up the victory after pinning John Cena after a hard chokeslam. Then, after the match Shane McMahon sacrificed himself and hit the Leap of Faith on poor Cactus.

Then, the WWE defeated the Alliance with Jeff Hardy last defeating Rob Van Dam..

Then, the Great Khali might be finally done. After a double chokeslam by the Brothers of Destruction into the grave the Great Khali was buried alive.

And we've got good news and bad news. Triple H lost the title to Randy Orton, when he wasn't in the original match and Shawn Michaels retained against Kane!

And we've got the Cactus Jack/ Shane McMahon/ Vince McMahon rivalry. Another face of Foley, Dude Love, whacked Vince with a chair last night. What's gonna happen??

Tonight on Raw, we have D-X in three singles match. Triple H takes on Big Show, John Cena takes on Kane and Shawn Michaels takes on the Undertaker for the WWE Championship. And Dude Love takes on Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton in a Triple Threat Intercontinental Championship. And Kellie Pickler and Carrie Underwood team up to take on Trish Stratus and Victoria!


	11. Chapter 11

Tonight on Raw, we have D-X in three singles match. Triple H takes on Big Show, John Cena takes on Kane and Shawn Michaels takes on the Undertaker for the WWE Championship. And Dude Love takes on Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton takes on Cactus Jack for his first Intercontinental Championship defense. And Kellie Pickler and Carrie Underwood team up to take on Trish Stratus and Victoria!

WWE Chronicles 2

"Hello everybody and welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw! We have a packed live show for you tonight. Headlining the show is the shocking and sudden main event. The WWE Champion, Shawn Michaels, defends against the Phenom, the Undertaker in what's sure to be one hell of a match." JR said.

"We have the other D-X members in matches as well as Triple H takes on the ECW Champion Big Show in Extreme Rules and John Cena takes on Kane in a Last Man Standing match." Jerry the King Lawler said.

"Also tonight we have Dude Love versus Jeff Hardy and another Face of Foley, Cactus Jack, takes on Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Championship." JR said.

"And PUPPIES! We've got te new Women's champion, Kellie Pickler, teaming up with Carrie Underwood to take on the team of Trish Stratus and Victoria." King said, excited.

The fans went crazy as nothing was happening. Then, BOOM. Kane's fireworks went off. The Big Red Monster came down to the ring and got in. The fans went crazy as "The Time is Now" hit the speakers and John Cena came out to the ring. He was walking gingerly, having been chokeslammed on a barbed wire baseball bat. Cena got into the ring and took his shirt off and the bell rang.

_**Match 1- John Cena vs. Kane**_

Kane and Cena met in the middle of the ring. Kane has the size difference. Kane shoved Cena and Cena shoved the Big Red Machine right back. Kane took Cena down with a hard shoulder tackle. Cena folded up like an accordion and rolled out of the ring, holding his side. Kane followed and took Cena down from behind. Cena fell forward and he started to crawl. He grabbed Cena from the shorts an lifted him into the air with a bear hug. Kane dropped Cena and took the steel steps apart.

Kane lifted Cena up and wrapped a hand around his throat. Kane lifted him into the air and went to give him a chokeslam on the steel steps and Cena came crashing down on the steel steps in a heap.

"Kane! Oh my God, this monster just damn near killed John Cena!"JR said. The ref rang the bell, counting them out. Kane picked up Cena and gave him a bear hug. He rammed Cena's back into the ring post. Cena screamed in pain and the Big Red Machine grabbed a television monitor. Cena pulled himself up using the ring apron. He turned around and Kane hit him in the face with the television monitor. Kane took the table apart and then stood up on the Spanish announce table, taking Cena with him. Kane wrapped a hand around Cena's throat and chokeslammed Cena from table to table.

"Cena! John Cena was just chokeslammed through our announce table! Kane might of just killed the ex-WWE Champion." JR said. Kane got off the Spanish announce table and grabbed Cena by the hair and the officials started running down. Kane took down Pat Patterson and Gerry Brisco. Kane grabbed Cena by the hair and dragged him near the steel steps. Kane set him up for a Tombstone and gave him a Tombstone. Kane got up and walked way as officials and referees checked on John Cena.

The bell rang, awarding Kane the Last Man Standing match.

_**Winner- Kane**_

The EMTS brought out a stretcher for Cena. They loaded Cena on it, and rolled it away.

_**Match 2- Trish Stratus and Victoria vs. Kellie Pickler and Carrie Underwood**_

Trish came out to the ring first. Last night, she came close to winning the Women's Championship and tonight she's taking out her frustrations on the rookie divas. Victoria came out next and rolled into the ring awaiting Pickler and Underwood.

"Red High Heels" played and then Kellie came out, holding her Women's Championship. "It seems like Carrie's plane didn't quite land yet. So, I have a more the suitable replacement tonight. May I introduce to you...the 2007 WWE Playboy cover girl...Ashley!" Kellie said as Ashley came out. Kellie and Ashley bumped hands and ran down to the ring. Ashley got into the ring and tackled Victoria to the ring. Kellie got in and gave Trish a clothesline. Kellie got on the apron and Ashley and Victoria started off.

Ashley grabbed Victoria's hair and slammed her face first into the turnbuckle. Kellie mounted her and started punching her. Victoria went to push Ashley off but Ashley countered into a DDT! Ashley covered Victoria for a two count. Victoria pushed her off and got to her feet. Victoria grabbed Ashley's hair from behind and gave her a strong neckbreaker. Victoria covered the Playboy cover girl and she pushed her off quickly. Ashley got to her feet and rolled across the ring, like a FBI agent and tagged in Kellie. Pickler got in the ring and took Victoria down with a shoulder tackle and then gave Trish a beautiful standing dropkick to Trish. Victoria got up and took Kellie down from behind.

The craziest diva in the locker room grabbed Pickles and gave her a snap suplex. Victoria covered for a two count. Victoria picked Kellie up and threw her into the turnbuckle. Victoria ran in and hit a hard clothesline. The Women's Champ tried to crawl over to Ashley but Victoria tagged in Trish and Stratus attacked Kellie with a elbow drop. Kellie grabbed onto the ropes and pulled herself up. Trish grabbed her from behind and rolled her up. 1...2 kick out. Kellie rolled out of the ring and Victoria got down off the apron. Victoria ran at Kellie but Ashley intervened and speared her! Trish looked shocked as Victoria and Ashley rolled around outside.

Kellie rolled in the ring behind her and grabbed Trish from behind. She turned around and Kellie gave her a Sweet Surrender. 1..2..Kickout. Kellie looked shocked as Victoria rolled in behind her. Ashley lay out cold on the outside. Kellie turned around and Victoria kicked her in the gut and gave her a Widow's Peak! She pulled Trish on top of her. 1...2...3.

"Trish and Victoria have the upper hand on the New Women's Champion. Next week, it's gonna be a Fatal Four Way for that Women's Championship. Trish vs. Victoria vs. Ashley vs. Kellie. Live, next week. We'll be right back" JR said.

_**Winners- Victoria and Trish**_

RAW came back from a commercial break with John Cena in the back. Triple H walked up to him.

"Ah, looks like your hurt." Triple H said.

"I don't see how you don't see that." Cena said.

"Well, as you know...my match is next. And I was thinking as I was watching your match. That if you were strong enough to get into D-X that you could handle just about anything. Including, Kane. So, we've made the decision, Shawn and I, to terminate you." HHH said.

Triple H pulled a sledgehammer from behind him. "I'm sorry." Triple H raised the sledgehammer over his head and brought it down on Cena's stomach. Cena fell off of the stretcher he was on as the officials started yelling at him. Triple H walked away with a smile on his face.

_**Match 3- Big Show vs. Triple H- Extreme Rules**_

Big Show came out to the ring first. He got into the ring and waited for Triple H. D-X's music played and the co-founder of D-X came out to the ring, holding the sledgehammer. He was wearing a D-X shirt with a X over John Cena. He took off the shirt and got into the ring. The bell rang.

Big Show ran in and Triple H hit him with a knee to the face. Big Show went to his knees and then he slapped him across the face. Big Show looked angry and gave him a clothesline over the top rope. Triple H grabbed a steel chair from underneath the ring as Big Show got out as well. Big Show grabbed Triple H by the hair and Triple H drove the chair into his mid section. Big Show bent over and Triple H whacked him in the face! Big Show didn't go down. Instead, he gave him a hard kick to the face. Triple H went down and Big Show picked up the chair. Triple H crawled to the barricade and Big Show hit him with the chair, taking him over the barricade.

Triple H started crawling through the fans but Show grabbed his trunks. He picked him up and put him on his shoulder. He ran and slammed Triple H into the wall. Triple H fell in a heap and started crawling again. Big Show picked him up by the throat and set his eyes on a table. He gave him a chokeslam through the table and pinned. 1...2...Kickout. Big Show looked pissed and grabbed his hair. He dragged Triple H through the building, winding up backstage. The ref tried to stop him but he tossed him into the backstage interview area. Triple H regained his senses and gave Big Show a low blow. Triple H hooked Show's arms and gave him a Pedigree.

Triple H didn't cover. He went around a corner and came back with a sledgehammer. Big Show was getting to his feet. Triple H ran at Show but he locked a hand around his throat. Big Show was gonna chokeslam him but Shawn Michaels came from out of nowhere and gave him a Sweet Chin Music! Big Show let go and Triple H whacked him with the sledgehammer in the face. Show went down. 1...2...3.

Winner- Triple H

"Thats what strength in numbers is all about. It took two men to take Big Show down. D-X is down to two members for now, after Triple H just took John Cena out of commission." JR said.

"And later on tonight, the WWE Champion Shawn Michaels will be in action!" King said.

RAW came back from a commercial break with Jeff Hardy in the ring.

_**Match 4- Jeff Hardy vs. Dude Love**_

Dude Love came down to the ring, dancing. Jeff looked at Dude Love dancing and just laughed. Mr. McMahon's music hit and the Dude turned around to look at the Chairman.

"Dude Love. Last night, you hit me in the face with a steel chair. I have a right to fire your ass. But, I won't. Jeff, you have the night off. You can go home. Dude Love, you get in that ring because tonight you take on UMAGA!" Vince said.

_**Match 4- Dude Love vs. Umaga**_

Umaga started running down the ring. Umaga ran in and took down Dude Love with a spinning wheel kick. Umaga picked up the prone Dude Love and gave him a hard Irish Whip into the turnbuckle. The Dudester fell on his ass and Umaga ran in and dove at him, knocking Dude senseless. Dude rolled out of the ring to try and regain himself. Vince walked down the ramp and got in Dude's face.

"Get in that damn ring or I'll sue the balls off of you for assaulting me last night!" Vince said.

"I have a ten count." Dude said.

Vince slapped Dude across the face, but the ref didn't see it. Dude grabbed Vince by the throat. Umaga rolled out of the ring and dove, but Dude Love rolled out of harm's way and took down McMahon! Umaga got to his feet and looked shocked. Dude Love kicked Umaga in the gut and gave him a Double Arm DDT!

"Umaga's down! The ref is counting down! Umaga could possibly be counted out!" King said, getting all excited.

At the 5 count, Umaga got back to his feet. Dude Love started punching him but he just wouldn't go down. Dude got into the ring and then he got up on the apron. Dude kicked Umaga in the crotch and the ref saw it, disqualifying the Dude.

"Dude Love gets disqualified with 1 second left on the ref's ten count. Tough loss for the Dude!" JR said.

_**Winner- Umaga (by DQ)**_

Dude Love got out of the ring and walked backstage as Umaga and Vince milked their injuries.

Backstage, Katharine McPhee was with the Undertaker.

"Hi, everyone I'm here with the Undertaker. Undertaker, last night you nearly were buried alive by the Great Khali." Katharine said.

"I'm still here. Khali is probably rotting somewhere right now." Taker said.

"What do you have to say about Kane helping you win that Buried Alive match? And what happened tonight involving Kane?" Katharine asked.

"Last night, Kane helped me with his own free will. I don't know what is going on with Kane." Taker said.

"Ok. Tonight, Vince McMahon has put you in a WWE Championship match with Shawn Michaels. Your thoughts?" Katharine asked again.

"My thoughts? I think that the WWE Championship will be mine. And Shawn Michaels will REST...IN...PEACE!" Taker said as Raw went to a commercial.

**_Match 5- Randy Orton vs. Cactus Jack- Intercontinental Championship_** (First Title Defense since winning the intercontinental champion)

Raw came back and Cactus Jack was coming down to the ring. Cactus got in the ring and Randy Orton's music hit the P.A system. The Intercontinental Champion came down to the ring, with Shane McMahon following. Orton slid into the ring and Cactus dropped an elbow already.

Cactus grabbed him by the hair and gave him a suplex. Orton writhed in pain as Shane got onto the apron. The referee went over to him and Shane said something and then the ref told the ring announcer something. Cactus had Orton in the corner stomping him. Cactus tossed Orton into the corner with Shane and Shane tagged himself in.

"What is this?" JR said.

Shane got in the ring and the Royal Rumble opponents stood face to face. Shane punched Cactus repeatedly until he fell over. Shane stomped on Cactus and Cactus lay prone. Cactus got to one knee and Shane ran and gave him a dropkick. Shane covered but Cactus kicked out. Shane picked Cactus up and gave him a Snap Mare and then dropkicked him in the back. Shane ran over and tagged in Orton. Orton got in the ring and proceeded to give Cactus the Orton Stomp. Cactus got to his feet but Orton started choking him. He backed Cactus into the corner and continued choking him. Cactus gave him a headbutt and then a Double Arm DDT. Both men are down and the 10 count starts. Orton pulled himself to his feet at the count of 8, thus breaking the count.

Shane tagged in and got to the top rope as Cactus still lay down. Shane, who was still a bit tender from last night, lept off the top rope with a Leap of Faith! 1...2...Cactus somehow kicked out. Shane tagged in Randy Orton and Cactus, somehow rejuvenated, speared the younger man to the ground, He got back up and Cactus gave him a Spike DDT. Cactus ran and took Shane off the apron. Cactus turned around into a RKO! 1...2...3. Orton wins.

_**Winner- Still Intercontinental Champion- Randy Orton**_

"Orton retains but what was with Shane involvement? Hopefully, we get some answers." JR said.

Shane got to his feet and got a trash can from underneath the ring. Orton stomped on Cactus and dragged him into the corner of the ring. Shane got in with the trash can and set it on Cactus as Orton held it up from the outside. Shane got on the opposite side of the ring.

"NO! SHANE DON'T DO THIS!" JR screamed from the outside.

Shane lept off the top rope but didn't quite make it to the other side as Edge ran in and gave him a huge spear! Orton rolled in the ring and Edge speared the Intercontinental Champion, as well.

"Edge! Edge just speared Orton out of his shoes and he might of damn near killed Shane with one of the sickest spears I've ever seen." King said.

Vince McMahon's music hit and the billionaire limped to the ramp. "Listen here. In two weeks time we will have a Hardcore Tag Team Match! Seeing as next week, Orton defends his title against Edge in a steel cage, then in two weeks its gonna be Edge and Cactus Jack vs. Randy Orton and Shane McMahon!" Vince said and walked backstage as Raw went to a commercial.

Raw came back and D-X's music hit. The WWE Champion came down to the ring, proudly holding his defended championship. He got in the ring and did the D-X crotch chop and the fireworks went off. The crowd went dark and the fans got on their feet as the Deadman appeared at the ring. The Undertaker slowly walked down the ring as the Taker had his eyes locked on the WWE Championship. He got in the ring and took his hat and jacket off as the bell rang.

_**Main Event- WWE Championship- Shawn Michaels © vs. the Undertaker**_

The bell rang and the two surefire Hall of Famers faced off. Taker quickly took down the smaller man and gave him a clothesline. HBK bounced off of the mat and then gave him a leg drop. The Undertaker had the upper hand and it doesn't look good for the champ right now. HBK tried to fight back but Taker took him down, again, with a big boot. HBK flopped on the mat and then picked him up and gave him a vertical slam. Taker covered Michaels for the 2 count. Michaels got back to his feet and mounted an offense on the Deadman. HBK chopped Taker and the crowd wooed.

The Undertaker grabbed HBK by the throat and tossed him into the corner and started punching him in the chest over and over again. The fans went wild and then grabbed him by the arm. He wrenched his arm and then set him up for Old School. Taker came off the top rope and HBK moved out of the way. HBK waited for Taker to get up and took him over the top rope with a clothesline. Taker got back to his feet and HBK dove over the top rope onto him. Both Taker and HBK lay outside as the ref counted down to 10. At the six count the Undertaker sat up and rolled into the ring and rolled back out. Taker picked HBK up and gave him an Irish Whip into the steel steps.

HBK crawled into the ring and then Taker soon followed. HBK ran in with a forearm and took down Taker. HBK kipped up and then went to the corner to tune up the band. Taker sat up and turned around into a Sweet Chin Music. HBK went down and covered. 1...2...Kickout! HBK looked pissed and went to the top rope. He came off with a Elbow Drop but Taker got to his feet and caught him by the throat and dropped him with a chokeslam!

"Great counter by the challenger!" King said.

Taker covered but the champ kicked out at two and a half. Taker picked HBK up but HBK countered with a rake to the eye. The Undertaker went into the corner and HBK stood up on him and started punching him. Taker grabbed him and set him up for the Last Ride but HBK countered into a Hurricanrana! HBK covered for a 2 count. Taker sat up. HBK got to his feet faster and hit him with a Sweet Chin Music! 1...2...Kickout. HBK looked pissed and went to the corner to tune up the band again. Taker got back up and turned around but caught HBK's foot this time. He reached down and grabbed the other foot and got HBK in a Tombstone position. Taker gave HBK the Tombstone and covered. Kane's pyro hit and the Big Red Machine came down to the ring. Taker shook his head and got off of HBK.

Kane got into the ring and got into the Undertaker's face. Undertaker looked away and Kane raised his arm. The Undertaker started punching his brother in the face and then took him over the top rope with a clothesline. Undertaker turned around and Shawn Michaels gave him a Sweet Chin Music. 1...2...3! HBK retains!

Winner- Still WWE Champion- Shawn Michaels

HBK grabbed his title and got out of the ring as Taker sat up and Raw went off the air.


	12. Chapter 12

WWE Chapter 12

Last week on Raw, The WWE Champion, Shawn Michaels successfully defended the WWE Championship against the Undertaker with multiple Sweet Chin Music and an assist from Kane. What will the Deadman have to say after coming so close to winning, but falling short?

Also, the Faces of Foley rained not so supreme. Dude Love lost by disqualification after giving Umaga a low blow. And then Cactus Jack lost to Randy Orton after an RKO. Next week, Vince McMahon made a match: Edge and Cactus Jack vs. Orton and Shane McMahon.

Tonight, we have Kellie Pickler vs. Ashley vs. Victoria vs. Trish for the Women's title as well as Edge vs. Orton in a 15 foot high steel cage. And we have an interview with the one and only Deadman, the Undertaker.

Chapter 12

"Hello everybody and welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw. I'm Good Ole JR alongside my broadcast partner Jerry Lawler and King, what a show we have tonight!" JR said.

"Yes we do. We have a Steel Cage main event!" King said.

"And to kick things off, we have the Women's Championship!" JR said.

"Oh yes! Puppies!" King said.

_**Match 1- Women's Championship- Kellie Pickler © vs. Trish vs. Ashley vs. Victoria**_

Trish came out first to boos. For the first time in a while, they booed her. Victoria came out next and they booed her as well. Ashley came out next to cheers. She got in the ring and the women's champion started coming down to the ring. She left her title at the ramp and ran down to the ring. She rolled in the ring and Trish took her down with a Lou Thesz press.

The bell rang and Victoria grabbed Ashley's hair from behind and gave her a DDT. Victoria covered for the quick two count. Meanwhile, Kellie kicked Trish off. Kellie got back to her feet and gave Trish a quick dropkick. Victoria grabbed Kellie and gave her a snap suplex. Victoria covered but the quick and agile Ashley gave her an elbow drop. Ashley picked Victoria up and grabbed her by the hair and tossed her completely around the ring. Trish got up and Kellie caught her in the Sweet Surrender! 1...2...Ashley broke it up.

"Uh-oh. Here it comes. It's gonna explode between Ashley and Kellie, right here right now!" King said.

Kellie got up. Victoria got to her feet and took Ashley down with a superkick to the face, taking her over the ring. Kellie grabbed Victoria and set her flying over the top rope. She landed on the apron, unbeknownst to Kellie. Kellie turned around and Trish went to give her a Chick Kick but Kellie ducked and it hit Victoria instead! Kellie turned Trish around and gave her another Sweet Surrender! 1...2...3 Kellie retains!

_**Winner- Still Women's Champion- Kellie Pickler**_

Kellie Pickler's music hit and she calmly left the ring. Victoria got in the ring and got in Trish's face about what happened. Kane's pyro hit and the Big Red Machine came out to the ring.

"Oh my god! Ladies, get out of the ring!" King said as Kane got in the ring.

"Kane is dressed differently. Why does Kane have that mask on?" JR said, noticing the fact that Kane looked exactly like when he first appeared in the WWE in 1997.

Kane grabbed Victoria around the throat and then grabbed Trish, setting them up for a double chokeslam. The King threw down his headset and ran into the ring and punched Kane in the face. "Kane" grabbed the King around the throat and then set him up for a Tombstone. The Divas got out of the ring as "Kane" gave the King a Tombstone in the middle of the ring. "Kane" stood up and raised his arms and brought them down, causing the pyros to go off all around him. He got out of the ring and walked backstage as the King lay out cold.

Raw came back from a commercial break with Katharine McPhee in the back.

"Just a few moments ago, uhm, Kane, I guess, attacked two divas and Jerry the King Lawler." Kat said. The Unmasked Kane walked past her. "Kane! Wait a minute."

Kane turned around. "What?"

"Why did you attack the King and Trish and Victoria?" Kat asked.

"THAT. WASN'T. ME!" Kane said and grabbed Kat around the throat. Snitsky ran in and gave Kane a big boot to the face!

"It ends." Snitsky said simply. "Next Week on Raw. Me vs. you."

Snitsky then stomped on Kane and walked away as Katharine held her throat.

"What is going on around here?" JR said.

_**Match 2- Triple H vs. Big Show- ECW Championship- Extreme Rules**_

"Last week Triple H defeated Big Show which earned him a title shot tonight. It's Extreme Rules. It's now!" JR said as Big Show's music hit and the Angry Giant came down to the ring with a bandage on his forehead. "Last week, Shawn Michaels assisted in defeating Big Show with a Sweet Chin Music. Will HBK be able to do it again?"

The challenger, Triple H, came to the ring next.

"Triple H on a mean streak. Last week, he assaulted former D-X member John Cena and put him in a hospital before using a sledgehammer to finish Big Show off." JR said.

Triple H got in the ring and the bell rang. Big Show went on the attack taking Triple H down with a kick to the chest. Triple H seemed to be down already, from the beating he took last week, including a chokeslam through a table. Triple H rolled out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair, but this time Big Show was on to him. He climbed onto the apron and as Triple H turned around Show lept off the apron with a huge spear!

"OH MY GOD! SHOW OFF THE APRON WITH A SPEAR ON THE GAME!"

The fans got on their feet as the Big Show and Triple H lay out cold. Triple H stirred first and got to his feet wielding the steel chair. Big Show got to his feet and walked right into a chair shot. The Big Show didn't go down. Instead, he seemed fazed. Triple H dropped the chair and kicked him in the gut. He set him up for a Pedigree but Show reversed and gave him a huge back body drop onto the chair! Triple H writhed in pain as Big Show picked up another steel chair and tossed it into the ring. Big Show picked up both Triple H and the steel chair and put them both in the ring.

Show set up both steel chairs , across from each other. He picked Triple H up and set him up for a chokeslam on the two steel chairs. Shawn Michaels ran down the ramp and hit an unsuspecting Big Show with a Sweet Chin Music. The lights turned off and they turned back on and the Undertaker was there! HBK ran in and Taker wrapped a hand around his throat and gave the WWE champion a chokeslam! Triple H ran at the Undertaker and Taker gave Triple H a chokeslam as well. Taker got out of the ring and grabbed Shawn Michaels and dragged him backstage as Big Show got up and stalked the Game. Triple H got to his feet and Big Show gave him a chokeslam on the two steel chairs! 1...2...3. Big Show retains.

"My God. With some help from the unlikely Undertaker, the Big Show has retained the title against the Game, Triple H." JR said. "Up next, we have King's interview with the Undertaker. You don't want to miss it. Next!"

_**Winner- Big Show- Still ECW Champion**_

Raw came back with the King coming back after being chokeslammed by the "Kane" wannabe. King got into the ring and got a mic.

_**Segment 1- Undertaker Interview**_

"Hello. I'm Jerry 'the King' Lawler and I'm back. Haha, so without further ado, let me bring out my guest tonight. The Undertaker!" The King said.

The lights went out and the Phenom appeared at the top of the ramp. He slowly made his way down to the ring. He got in and approached Jerry Lawler.

"Hi, Taker, thanks for joining me. The question on everybody's mind is, what's going through your mind after that defeat by the hands of the Heartbreak Kid last week?" Jerry said.

"Last week, I had Shawn Michaels exactly where I wanted him. I had him defeated until whoever it is that's running around as Kane came out and attacked me." Taker said.

"What do you mean by whoever is running around as Kane?" Jerry said.

"The man who attacked you gave you a Tombstone earlier wasn't Kane. Kane hasn't been around since Survivor Series after he put Khali in that grave. All I know, is that I have a match with the wannabe Kane tonight and at the Royal Rumble Kane faces off against the wannabe," Taker said.

"What are you going to do about the WWE Championship?" King asked.

"At the Royal Rumble, I get my rematch in a Casket Match. And Michaels, theirs no running from the Deadman. Next week is the first nail in the coffin when I team up with the Big Show to face you and Triple H. And at the Royal Rumble we will have a new WWE Champion. And you will...REST...IN...PEACE!" Undertaker said and started walking away. His music started playing and we started walking backstage as Jerry joined JR back at broadcasting. Taker turned to face the crowd and turned back around into a Sweet Chin Music by Shawn Michaels!

HBK stood over The Undertaker and said, "There's a first nail in the coffin for ya."

"My God! HBK sending a message to the Undertaker that he's not afraid! And up next, Taker is in action!" JR said.

"We'll be right back." King said.

Raw came back and they showed footage of the Sweet Chin Music to the Undertaker.

**_Match 3- The Undertaker vs. Wannabe Kane_** (I'll just refer to him as Kane)

Wannabe Kane came down to the ring first.

"I don't know who the guy underneath the mask is, but he sure means business. That Tombstone hurt a hell of a lot." King said.

The lights went out and the mysterious bells rang. The Undertaker appeared at the ramp, looking in a foul mood. Last week, the Wannabe Kane cost The Undertaker the WWE Championship.

Undertaker got into the ring and the bell rang. Kane grabbed Taker and tossed him into the corner and started choking him. Taker fought the big man off and tossed him into the corner himself. Taker pummeled Kane with rights and lefts before giving him a clothesline in the corner. Taker gave Kane an Irish Whip and gave him a Big Boot. Taker covered for barely a two count. Kane sat up and grabbed Taker and tossed him over the top rope, Kane followed.

Undertaker got to his feet before Kane took him back down with a running DDT. Kane picked up Taker and rolled him into the ring and then dragged him back out, breaking the ten count. Undertaker wasn't in control as Kane gave him an Irish Whip into the steel post. Undertaker wrapped around the pole then lay out cold.

"The Undertaker is in trouble. Last week, this wannabe destroyed John Cena in less then five minutes. It seems like hes doing the same tonight." JR said.

"My advice for Taker is offense. A lot of offense. As soon as Kane locks in a powerful move, your done." King said.

Kane grabbed Taker and tossed him back first into the steel steps. Kane rolled into the ring then rolled right back out breaking the count at 8. Kane picked up the Undertaker and went to give him another Irish Whip but reversed it into a clothesline! Taker lay punished on the outside. Taker got to his feet and took Kane down with a hard clothesline before going back down to his knees. Kane got right back up and tossed him onto the announce table. The ref decided to screw the ten count and got out of the ring.

The ref urged Kane to stop the assault but Kane refused. Kane took the Spanish announce table apart as the fans started to buzz.

"We all know what's coming next! The Undertaker could be hurt." JR said.

Kane brought Taker onto the announce table of JR and King and set him up for a chokeslam on the Spanish announce table but Taker jumped down onto the table. Kane turned around and Taker lifted him into the air and placed him on his shoulder, in Tombstone Position.

"No. Don't do this." King said.

The Undertaker lept into the air and gave Kane a Tombstone through the Spanish announce table! The crowd started chanting "Holy Sht" as Kane and Taker lay out cold. Kane sat up and stared at Taker as the fans looked on astonished.

"For the love of God. This man, is indestructible. He just received a Tombstone Piledriver through the Spanish announce table from on top of another announce table and he just sat up like he tripped and fell." JR said.

Kane grabbed the Undertaker and tossed him into the ring. Kane slowly followed but Taker sat up and fought Kane into the corner. Kane tried to fight back but Taker started stomping on him. Taker ran in with a clothesline that nearly took Kane's head off. Kane back away and turned back around as the Undertaker wrapped a hand around Kane's throat and gave him a chokeslam!

"Chokeslam! The Undertaker just did the impossible and grounded that big man!" King said.

Kane sat back up. Undertaker looked astonished as he ran and gave Kane a leg drop, taking him back down. Undertaker got back up and cut his throat. Kane got back up and the Undertaker set him up for a Tombstone. Kane reversed it into a Tombstone of his own and gave the Undertaker a Tombstone with a spike! 1...2...Undertaker kicked out, somehow.

"Both men are indestructible. There's no possible way any human being could of kicked out of that Tombstone." JR said.

Kane grabbed the Undertaker and tossed him into the corner and mounted him for ten punches. Kane hit all ten punches then took Taker over the top rope with a hard uppercut. Taker landed on the apron and got right back in the ring and kicked Kane in the gut and set him up for the Last Ride. Taker lifted Kane into the air and gave him the Last Ride, with authority. 1...2...Kane kicked out. The Undertaker looked like there was nothing else he could do. Kane got back to his feet and he set Kane up for a Tombstone. Undertaker lept into the air and came down with a Tombstone. 1...2...3. Taker's done it.

_**Winner- the Undertaker**_

The Undertaker collapsed on his knee and soaked in the victory over Kane. The Undertaker got on one knee as Raw went to a commercial break, with the steel cage match next.

Raw came back from the commercial break as the steel cage was lowering for the main event. Vince McMahon's music hit and the Billionaire came to the ring. He got in the ring inside the steel cage.

"Alright everybody shut up. Tonight, our main event is an Intercontinental Match to be defended inside of this very steel cage. As of right now, there have been some slight changes to this match." Vince said.

"This is never good." JR said.

"It's gonna be Edge vs. Randy Orton with a special guest referee. Come on out."

The fans waited in anticipation. "Here Comes the Money" played and the fans booed.

"My Son! Shane McMahon!" Vince said, proudly.

Shane came to the ring, smiling from ear to ear. He got in the ring and took the mic from his father. "Thanks Dad. I'll be sure to call this match right down the middle." Before Shane could say anything else, the sound of glass shattered filled the arena and Stone Cold Steve Austin appeared at the ramp to the appeal of the crowd. He was dressed as a referee. He got into the ring and took the mic from Shane.

"You think you can come up in here and act like a referee. (WHAT). Well your wrong. (WHAT). See the Board of Directors gave me a call (WHAT) thinking that you sons of bitches would pull something like this. (WHAT) So, as of right now I'm the referee and there's not a damn thing you can do about that. (WHAT)." Austin dropped the mic and gave Shane a Stunner. Austin got back to his feet and gave the Chairman of the WWE a Stunner as well!

_**Main Event- Randy Orton © vs. Edge- Steel Cage- Intercontinental Champion- Stone Cold (Special Referee)**_

Edge came to the ring as Shane and Vince were being taken out. Orton got in the ring and the three of them were locked in and the bell rang.

Edge started off by giving Orton a hard Irish Whip into the steel cage. Orton seemed like he was hurt already or at least tired. Orton had his rips taped up after last week's spear. Edge asked the King at ringside to throw him two chairs. King got up and gladly tossed the chairs into the ring. Edge raised one chair over his head but Orton moved and grabbed the other chair. Edge turned around and Orton whacked him in the face with the chair, hard.

Edge went down already. He was knocked out cold.

"Oh my god! Edge was just knocked out cold by that chair shot." JR said.

Edge started to get up then Orton floored him with a RKO on the chair. It's over. 1...2...3. Orton's done it already.

Orton celebrated his win. The cage started raising. Austin called for some beers and offered Orton one. Orton took the beer and as soon as Austin turned he tossed it, but Austin saw it on the Titan Tron. Austin turned around and gave Orton a Stone Cold Stunner! Austin pulled Edge on top of Orton and got down and made a 3 count. Austin then asked for the Intercontinental Championship and told the referee something.

"Stone Cold has reversed his decision. Edge is the NEW Intercontinental Champion!" Lillian Garcia said. "And he's also informed me that in two weeks Orton gets his title rematch just 6 days before the Royal Rumble.

Winner- New Intercontinental Champion- Edge

Raw went off the air with Stone Cold giving Edge a Stunner and drinking beer.

Next Week

It's Tag Team Galore as The WWE Champion teams up with Triple H (D-X) to take on the Big Show and the Undertaker in our jam packed main event.

And we got Kellie Pickler defending her Women's Championship against Ashley.

Also we have Snitsky vs. the Real Kane and we've got Edge, the Boogeyman, Bobby Lashley, Donald Trump, Vince McMahon, Stone Cold, Randy Orton, Cactus Jack, Dude Love, Shane McMahon, Big Show and the Great Khali all scheduled for next week.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The Pay Per Views aren't in order. I'm making them come up faster then usual. And I just had to take advantage of the Trump/McMahon Hair vs. Hair match. It was just too fun not to.

It's Tag Team Galore as The WWE Champion teams up with Triple H (D-X) to take on the Big Show and the Undertaker in our jam packed main event.

And we got Kellie Pickler defending her Women's Championship against Ashley.

Also we have Snitsky vs. the Real Kane and we've got Edge, the Boogeyman, Bobby Lashley, Donald Trump, Vince McMahon, Stone Cold, Randy Orton, Cactus Jack, Dude Love, Shane McMahon, Big Show and the Great Khali all scheduled for next week.

Chapter 13

"Hello everybody and welcome to Raw! Tonight we have many of our finest superstars scheduled for tonight including Shawn Michales, Undertaker, Kane, Great Khali makes a return." King said.

"Yes, and tonight we've got an update on Stone Cold's future after giving Vince, Shane, Randy Orton and Edge, Stone Cold Stunners. What price will Stone Cold pay? And we've got one of the richest men in the world here tonight. Donald Trump will be here in regards for a business proposition for WrestleMania 23 next month." JR said.

"And tonight the Great Khali returns to action against the Fighting Irishman, Finlay." King said.

"And we've got Snitsky challenging the real Kane to a match tonight!" JR said.

"And we've got a Four Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Championship when Ashley, Victoria and Trish challenge Kellie Pickler." King said. "Oh, puppies!"

"Not to mention our two Tag Team Main events. The Undertaker teams up with the Big Show to face D-X here tonight and Cactus Jack and Edge team up to take on Randy Orton and Shane McMahon." JR said.

"But first..." King said and the sound of glass shattering was heard throughout the whole arena. "...Stone Cold!"

Stone Cold started walking towards the ring as the fans went wild. Austin rolled into the ring and got a microphone as the fans went bonkers.

"Last week (WHAT) during the steel cage match (WHAT) after I stunned Vince (WHAT) and Shane (WHAT) and Orton (WHAT ) and Edge (WHAT) I decided that its time for a Stone Cold full time comeback! (WHAT!?). And that comeback starts next week (WHAT) when I challenge the two sons of bitches called Rated RKO in a triple threat match (WHAT)" Austin paused.

"IF YA SMELL! WHAT THE ROCK...IS COOKING" hit the speakers and Austin looked up. The Rock appeared at the ramp, much to Austin's annoyance. The fans were going crazy as the Rock got in the ring and Austin and the Rock had a stare down for the first time in four years.

The Rock got a mic and raised it to his mouth. "FINALLY! The Rock...has come back to the WWE!" The fans went crazy. "Stone Cold Steve Austin. You come out here...and you say your back. Well, whoop de do. Don't make me kick your jabroni ass up and down this arena."

The Rock was interrupted by Kurt Angle's music! Both the Rock and Stone Cold looked annoyed. The Olympic Gold Medalist came down to the ring and got another mic.

"Rock and Stone Cold. You's both make so called 'comebacks' but everyone knows your both past your primes. The Rattlesnake Era ended in 2000 and quite frankly there never was a Rock Era. Not to mention I've beaten both of you and I don't have a problem doing it again." Angle said as the three of them stared at each other, neither men backing down.

D-X's music hit and the Game, Triple H, came down to the ring. All three men in the ring looked annoyed, especially Stone Cold who chose this moment to make his return to the WWE and everyone interrupted him. The Game got in the ring and got another mic.

"Well, well, well. It's a series of three returns. And I decided to come out here just to prove that I'm the best damn wrestler in this ring. I've defeated all three of you on multiple occasions. And I sure as hell can do it again." Triple H said and dropped the mic and took Angle down with a clothesline as Austin and the Rock started going at it. Triple H took Angle over the top rope and Austin took the Rock over the top rope. Austin and Triple H stared down each other in the middle of the ring.

"Wait just a god damn minute!" Vince McMahon said as he walked to the ring. "Hold on! This doesn't happen tonight. No, it happens at the Royal Rumble. A Battle Royal between Triple H, Kurt Angle, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin. And to make a little incentive, whoever wins goes on the face the winner of the WWE Championship match between Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker at WrestleMania 23 in a Triple Threat match with either HBK or Taker, one of you, and the winner of the Royal Rumble." Vince said and walked backstage as Triple H and Austin continued staring each other down. Triple H turned to leave but Austin spun him around and gave him a Stunner! Austin called for some beer and drank as Raw went to a quick commercial break.

Raw came back with Katharine McPhee in the back with the star of the Apprentice, Donald Trump.

"Hey, Mr. Trump. What's going on?" Katharine said.

"I'm on my way to the ring to address Vince. I'm gonna make him a business offer he simply can't refuse." Trump said.

The camera cut to the arena with Mr. McMahon walking out with a microphone.

"Ah, last week Donald Trump gave me a call and said, 'Vince, I have an offer for you. I'd like to appear on Raw.'. And I said, 'Trump, your on!'. So without further ado, the star of the Apprentice, Donald Trump!" Vince said.

Donald Trump came to the ring, accompanied by Ashley and Candice. He got into the ring and got another mic.

"Vince, its good to see you, good to see you. Thanks for letting me appear on Raw tonight. Now, on to this business proposition. I know you have Wrestlemania coming up and I want in on it. It's highly successful and I know that both of us could benefit from it." Trump said.

"Well, what do you mean by you want in on it? Like 50/50 share? Or maybe you want to host it? Because, sorry, we have a venue already." McMahon said.

"No, thats not it." Trump said.

"Then what is it?"

"I challenge you to a match." Trump said as the fans went wild.

"A-a match?" Vince said, non-believing.

"Yes, a Battle of the Billionaires. Well, the one billionaire and the millionaire." Trump said and Vince's eyes lit up.

"How dare you. I'm about as rich as you, Trump. The WWE takes in about 300 million every year. And It goes into MY pocket. Every year. And to your offer...No." Vince said.

"No?" Trump said, this time being the one non-believing.

"I can't wrestle. In my last match I was injured." Vince said.

"Oh bull. You booked yourself in a Handicap match against Cactus Sack, or whatever his name is." Trump said. "Vince, your scared. Just admit it."

"Of YOU? Yeah right. You know what? How about this. I pick a representative and you pick one. And they battle it out at Wrestle Mania to see truly who the best billionaire is." Vince said and went to leave the ring.

"If my guy wins, I'm shaving your head bald." Trump said as Vince's eyes grew large.

"Wait a goddamn minute. What did you just say?" Vince said.

"Whoever loses gets their head shaved. A hair vs. hair match." Trump said.

"Fine. I already have a picked representative in mind." McMahon said.

"As a matter of fact, I have one too, just in case you chickened out and decided to go this way. Let me show you him." Trump said. "Come on out."

Vince looked on in horror as the Great Khali came out to the ring. Vince's eyes looked on in shock.

"No. No! Thats my pick!" Vince said.

"You have one week to make a pick, Vince, Lets hope your guy can defeat the Great Khali!" Trump said and got out of the ring, leaving Vince and Khali alone in the ring.

"Your match is next." Vince said to Khali got out of the ring.

_**Match 1- Finlay vs. Great Khali**_

Finlay came out to meet Donald Trump's pick for the Battle of the Billionaires.

"I still can't believe what we've just witnessed in the past 10 minutes. Donald Trump and Vince McMahon; Battle of the Billionaires at Wrestle Mania, with Trump choosing Khali and the Main Event revealed!" JR said.

Finlay got into the ring and the bell rang. Khali grabbed Finlay by the head and gave him a headbutt, laying him out. Khali picked up Finlay by the throat and gave him a ChokeBomb ending the match. 1...2...3.

"Vince McMahon's hair is in serious jeopardy!" King said as Khali posed over the fallen Finlay.

_**Winner- Great Khali**_

Raw went to a commercial with Khali walking backstage.

Raw came back with Vince McMahon walking backstage with Coach, irate.

"How in the hell does Trump walk in here and challenge me to a match and take my pick for the match!" Vince said visibly irritated.

Vince went in his office and slammed the door shut as the cameras panned back to the arena.

_**Match 2- Women's Championship- Ashley vs. Kellie Pickler © vs. Victoria vs. Trish**_

Ashley came out to the ring with cheers. The Playboy cover girl got into the ring and Victoria came out. The craziest diva in the locker room came out to boos. She got in the ring and the ref got in between Ashley and Victoria before they came to blows. Trish came out next and ran into the ring to stand beside her friend, Victoria. Kellie came out next to the largest cheer so fan tonight. She rolled into the ring and the bell rang.

Ashley ran and took down Victoria with a tackle. Trish tried to pull her off but Kellie tackled her. Kellie grabbed Trish and tossed her into the turnbuckle then gave her a monkey flip. Kellie covered but Trish kicked out. Ashley and Victoria fought to the outside and Ashley gave her a snap suplex. In the ring, Kellie gave Trish a Sweet Surrender but Trish kicked out of the pin attempt at two. Victoria took down Ashley with a clothesline and got in the ring. Victoria grabbed Kellie from behind and Trish started to punch and kick at her. Trish backed up and went for a Chick Kick but Kellie ducked at it connected with Victoria's face! Kellie rolled out of dodge and Trish took the upperhand to pin Victoria! 1...2...3!

"Victoria's eliminated!" JR said.

Ashley rolled back into the ring and took down Trish with a huge spear. Ashley covered Trish for a three count!

"Trish eliminated as well, in short time. It's down to Ashley and Kellie!" King said.

The fans got to their feet as the best friends and tag team partners stood face to face. The 2005 Diva Search Winner and the Gold selling Country Artist from American Idol. Ashley extended her hand to Kellie and Kellie took it and they shook hands. They locked up and Ashley gave the rookie diva a vertical slam. Ashley covered her, but Kellie kicked out. Ashley picked up her tag team partner and gave her an Irish Whip. Kellie rammed into the turnbuckle and Ashley ran in but Kellie lifted her into the air and brought her face down onto the turnbuckle. Kellie grabbed her by the hair and gave her a Tornado DDT into the center of the ring. Kellie covered Ashley but she kicked out at two. Ashley got to her feet and speared Kellie into the corner. Ashley got on her and started punching her and Kellie brought her down with a Powerbomb! 1...2...3! Kellie retains!

_**Winner- Still Women's Champion- Kellie Pickler**_

Kellie proudly displayed her Women's Championship. She turned around and Mickie James gave her a Mick Kick! Mickie picked up the Women's Championship and held it up before dropping it on Kellie and leaving the ring. She went backstage as Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back with footage of Mickie James laying out Kellie Pickler.

_**Match 3- Snitsky vs. Kane**_

Snitsky came out to the ring first. Kane came out next and the two of them got in the ring. Snitsky took Kane down easily with a hard shoulder block. Kane got back to his feet and Snitsky took him right down again with a boot to the chest. Snitsky covered Kane but Kane kicked out. Kane grabbed Snitsky by the head and gave him a DDT. Kane covered Snitsky but he kicked out. Kane then picked up Snitsky and tossed him over the top rope. Kane went over, too, and grabbed Snitsky and tossed him up the ramp. Snitsky got further up the ramp and a wall of fire came up in front of Kane, separating Kane from Snitsky. The ref came to the 10 count and counted them both out, leaving the match to a no contest.

_**Winner- No Contest**_

The Masked Kane came from backstage, unbeknownst to Snitsky, who was still mystified at the wall of fire in front of him. The Masked Kane turned Snitsky around and put him on his shoulder and gave him a Tombstone on the steel ramp. The Masked Kane picked Snitsky up by the throat and dragged him to the stage giving him a Chokeslam off of it!

"Oh my god. He just decimated Snitsky in no time." JR said.

The Masked Kane then turned and set his sights on the real Kane. The Imposter got to the wall of fire and stepped through it. The Real Kane backed up and went through the crowd after seeing that.

"THE MASKED KANE JUST WALKED THROUGH FIRE!" JR said.

Raw went to a commercial break with a flaming Kane going through the crowd.

Raw came back from the commercial break with Tag Team action.

Match 4- Edge and Cactus Jack vs. Randy Orton and Shane McMahon

Edge came to the ring first looking bad after taking Orton's beating in a Steel Cage. Cactus came out next, a little sore from the bump at Survivor Series. Shane came out next, accompanied by Vince McMahon, who was in a foul mood from earlier. Then the Intercontinental Champion came out, looking smug as ever. He handed his title to Vince and got in the ring. The bell rang. Cactus and Shane starting off.

Cactus started punching his Royal Rumble opponent in the face and then knocked him down with a hard elbow to the top of the head. Cactus ran and came off the ropes with a knee drop! Cactus covered Shane but the ever resilient McMahon kicked out. Cactus picked him up and sent him into his corner. Cactus tagged in Edge and the two of them started stomping Shane. Cactus got on the apron and Edge ran and gave him a dropkick to the face. Shane rolled out of the corner and tried to crawl to Orton. Shane was halfway there when Edge kicked him in the gut. Shane's face had disappointment written on it. Edge picked up Shane and gave him a clothesline, taking him back down. The force of the blow, gave him whiplash. Shane desperately tried to get to Randy Orton. Edge picked up Shane and Shane countered with his version of a RKO! Shane set off in a crawl to his corner but Cactus Jack ran around the ring and knocked Orton off the apron! Shane looked pissed off and tired as Edge got back to his feet. Shane turned around into a Spinning Wheel Kick. On the outside, Cactus took the announce table apart and went to grab Orton. Orton picked up the television moniter and hit Cactus in the face with it, unbeknownst to the referee.

Edge had Shane in the corner punching him repeatedly. Shane was on his ass and Edge started stomping.

"My god. I honestly don't know how long Shane can last. And we're gonna need some help for Cactus Jack. He's bleeding like a stuck pig." JR said and the camera showed Cactus laying on his back, the blood flowing freely from a wound, right where the monitor hit him.

Shane punched Edge and mounted an offense. Edge tried fighting back but Shane kicked him in the stomach and gave him a DDT! Shane then jumped to his corner and tagged in Randy Orton. Orton came in and started giving Edge the Orton Stomp. Edge tried standing up but Orton kicked him square in the face. Orton went up to the top and came off on Edge's face with a hard knee. Edge looked to be out. Orton covered but Edge showed some life and powered out. Edge tried to get to his feet, but stumbled a little. Orton was waiting and when Edge finally got to his feet he gave him a RKO! Orton tagged in Shane and the McMahon went to the top rope. On the outside, Cactus took Vince down with a clothesline and then got on the apron and pushed Shane into the ring. Orton tried to attack him but he ran in and gave him a clothesline that took both of them over the top rope!

Edge got back to his feet and stalked Shane as he tried to get to his feet. Edge ran in with a Spear but Shane jumped over his back and Edge hit turnbuckle. Edge backed up and Shane gave him a dropkick into the turnbuckle and then gave him a School Boy. The ref made the cover and Shane grabbed the tights for a solid three count.

Winners- Shane McMahon and Randy Orton

"That damned McMahon had the damn tights! Highway robbery!" JR said.

"Leave it to a McMahon. But it doesn't matter. Both of them took a beating. Vince is laid out in front of us. Shane can barely stand." King said.

"Yeah and Orton is on the outside. Cactus Jack is out cold in a pool of his own blood after getting strength to take down Vince, Shane AND clothesline Orton over the top rope." JR said as Shane got to his feet.

Shane got to his feet and grabbed Edge by the hair and gave him a Piledriver. Shane went out to the outside and got a trash can. Vince got to his feet as well. The EMTs took Cactus to the back. Vince grabbed Edge and dragged him into the corner. Shane put the trash can on him and Vince held it there as Shane called for the Coast-to-Coast. Shane got to the top rope and red smoke started billowing out of the trash can. Vince backed away as the lights went off in the arena. The fans sensed that it could be the Undertaker and started to get excited. The Boogeyman's music started playing and Vince and Shane searched for him. The Boogeyman crawled from underneath the ring, unbeknownst to Shane and Vince. Shane decided to leap from Coast-to-Coast but the Boogeyman got in the ring and caught him in mid-air! Boogeyman gave Shane a Fallaway slam, taking him out of the ring. Vince tried to run away but the Boogeyman was faster and grabbed him by the pants. The Boogeyman had a grip on him and lifted him into the air and gave him a Pump-Handle slam! The fans went crazy as The Boogeyman stood over Vince. The Boogeyman reached into his pants and retrieved worms. The fans went wild as The Boogeyman knelt down and opened the Chairman's mouth and shoved worms in his mouth!

"VINCE MCMAHON! THE BOOGEYMAN JUST SHOVED WORMS IN OUR CHAIRMAN'S MOUTH!" JR said as the fans went bonkers. The Boogeyman turned around and Orton tried giving him a RKO but Boogeyman grabbed him and gave him a Pump-Handle slam for his efforts!

The Boogeyman got out of the ring and danced backstage as the fans looked on in shock as Shane and Orton lay out cold and Vince lay with worms hanging out of his mouth.

Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back with footage of the Boogeyman's attack.

"Folks, this is not a good night for Vince McMahon. Donald Trump challenged him to a Hair vs. Hair match at Wrestle Mania, then, Vince's pick for the match, Great Khali, was reveled to be Trump's pick and then he was just given a Pump-Handle slam and had worms stuffed in his billion dollar mouth by the Boogeyman." JR said. "And it was damn funny."

Main Event- D-X vs. Big Show and the Undertaker

"Tonight, we have two Royal Rumble opponents facing each other. The WWE Champion, Shawn Michaels and the challenger, the Undertaker. And HBK teams up with his best friend and tag team partner, Triple H and Big Show teams up with Taker." King said.

D-X's music started playing and one of the most destructive tag teams in all of WWE history, D-X, came down to the ring. D-X got in the ring, HBK wearing his WWE Championship. They stood in the middle of the ring and did the Crotch Chop and fireworks went off in an "X". The Big Show's music hit and the ECW Champion came down to the ring,. He got in the ring and D-X got out. The fans stood in anticipation as the lights went out. The Undertaker appeared at the ramp and walked down the ramp, taking his jacket and hat off. He got up on the apron and got in the ring. D-X got in and HBK and Big Show started off.

Big Show started off by shoving HBK. HBK flipped and ran right back in for another shove. Shawn got back to his feet and gave Show a chop. Big Show retaliated with a headbutt. HBK came back with a dropkick to the knee. Big Show went down to one knee and the Heartbreak Kid started to punch him. HBK ran and gave him a dropkick to the face, knocking the big man down. HBK covered but Big Show easily kicked out. Big Show got up and took HBK down with a side boot. HBK got back to his feet and took Show down with a chop lock. HBK then went to the top rope. Show got to his feet and HBK came off with a missile dropkick. Show fell over. HBK waited for Big Show to get up and then kicked him in the stomach and gave him a DDT.

HBK walked over and tagged in Triple H as Taker desperately wanted in. Triple H dropped a knee on Big Show's knee. Show was in pain, obviously. Show writhed around in pain and then Triple H dropped another knee, on that same knee. Show tried to get to the Undertaker, but his efforts were shot down. Triple H locked in a leg lock, applying force to Show's knee. They were obviously trying to isolate the Undertaker, by taking out Big Show.

"Folks, this is a little tough to watch. The Big Show is very obviously in pain. His knee very well may be shattered and that damn D-X, who have become so ruthless in the past couple of weeks are taking advantage of the weak and injured man." King said.

John Cena's music started to play. Triple H let go of Show's leg and HBK, HHH, and Undertaker all looked at the Champ. Cena walked down the ring, holding his side still. He walked past the ring, never losing eye contact with Triple H. He sat at the announce table as Big Show got to his feet, hobbling.

"Hello, hello, hello! The Champ is here!" Cena said.

Big Show tried to get to the Undertaker but Triple H took his leg down again. Big Show howled in pain as the Undertaker got in the ring. Taker went to attacked The Game but HBK ran in and took him over the top rope with a clothesline! Triple H grabbed Big Show's knee and put him in a Boston Crab! Big Show screamed in pain. He was on the verge of tapping out when Cena ran into the ring and attacked Triple H. The ref was busy trying to separate HBK and the Undertaker on the outside. Cena picked up Triple H and gave him an F-U! Cena rolled out of the ring and got back to the announce position. HBK saw what happened and walked over to the announce table. He acted like he was talking to JR, before nearly knocking Cena's head off with Sweet Chin Music. He took his eyes off of Taker and in that time, Taker leaped onto the apron and Big Show tagged him in. HBK saw and Taker gave him a big boot off of the apron. Triple H got to his feet and Taker gave him a Tombstone! 1..2..3!

Winners- Undertaker and Big Show

The Undertaker celebrated the victory. Big Show got to his feet. HBK got on the apron. Undertaker pointed to HBK and then grabbed Big Show and set him up for a Tombstone, never taking his eyes off of HBK! Undertaker gave Show a Tombstone and HBK looked on in shock. Undertaker walked over to HBK but the Champ got out of dodge. Cena came up behind him and rolled him into the ring, into Taker! HBK looked scared as Taker picked him up and gave him a Chokeslam! HBK rolled out of the ring and ran through the crowd as Raw went off the air.


	14. Chapter 14

WWE Chronicles

Tonight on Raw from Battle of the Billionaires heats up as McMahon chooses his representative for WrestleMania.

And the road to the Royal Rumble is over. Six days left and the Women's Champion, Kellie Pickler, has off. But her best friend, Carrie Underwood takes on Mickie James!

And, after shocking actions from the Deadman, our main event is the Undertaker vs. Big Show!

Triple H takes on John Cena and Randy Orton goes head to head with Edge for the Intercontinental Championship. And Shawn Michaels goes up against Finlay, in a Survivor Series rematch!

Chapter 14

Raw kicked off with a fireworks show as JR and the King welcomed us to the show.

"Hello and welcome to Monday Night Raw! Tonight our main event is former partners from last week. The Undertaker and Big Show collide after the Undertaker gave the Big Show a monstrous tombstone, sending a message to the WWE Champion." JR said.

"Yes, and the WWE Champion is in action as Shawn Michaels takes on Finlay." King said.

"And speaking of Finlay, last week he was destroyed by Great Khali. And tonight, Vince picks his representative. That's next!" JR said.

Vince's McMahon's music hit and the Chairman came out to the ring, with his son Shane. The two got into the ring and then Donald Trump came out to the ring with the Great Khali.

"Trump, you think you can come in my ring and take my pick for this match?" Vince said.

"I did think that. And I did exactly that." Trump said, him and Vince barely two inches apart. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes I have. Come on out..." Vince said.

Umaga's music hit and the Samoan Bulldozer came down to the ring. He got in the ring and got in Khali's face.

"What a showdown this will be! It's Umaga and Khali next month at Wrestle Mania!" JR said.

Umaga struck Khali and the two behemoths started brawling. Khali got the upper hand and chopped Umaga. Umaga went down and Shane, Trump and Vince got out of the ring. Vince retreated up the ramp. Khali picked Umaga up and gave him a ChokeBomb!

"If its that easy to take Umaga down...we're gonna have a bald chairman!" JR said.

Vince turned around and Cactus Jack planted him with a DDT on the ramp! Shane ran in and Cactus gave him a Back Body Drop on the steel ramp. Cactus did the Bang Bang and walked backstage as Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back with footage before the break with Cactus attacking Vince and Shane and Khali laying out Umaga.

_**Match 1- Carrie Underwood vs. Mickie James**_

Carrie came down to the ring first. Mickie came down next. Kellie's music hit and the Women's Champion came down to the ring. She sat down at the announcer's table and assumed her old position.

"Hello, Kellie, and welcome back." JR said.

"Thank you." Kellie said.

"Yes we've heard you have a match against Mickie James for the Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble." King said.

"Yeah they kind of threw that at me, last week. But it's fine. I'm confident."

The bell rang and the match started. Carrie and Mickie locked up and the veteran, Mickie, took Carrie down with a Fireman's Carry. Mickie grabbed Carrie and picked her up. She fought the other diva into the corner and kicked her in the gut.

"I'm surprised at Mickie's fury." JR said.

"She wants the title, and she's trying to prove that she is a bad ass." Pickler said.

Mickie kicked Carrie in the gut again and leaped into the air, holding Carrie. Mickie came down with a hard DDT. Mickie covered and the match was over.

"That's a DDT." Mickie said in the ring and Kellie stood up from the announce table.

_**Winner- Mickie James**_

Kellie took the headset off and got onto the apron. Mickie called her in and Kellie got into the ring. Mickie and Kellie went face to face and then Kellie slapped the taste out of Mickie's mouth. Mickie turned around and turned back and Kellie kicked her in the gut and gave her a Sweet Surrender.

"THAT'S a DDT, bitch." Kellie said and got out of the ring and walked backstage as Raw went to a commercial.

Raw came back and JR and King started talking.

"Here's the Final Rundown of the Royal Rumble!" JR said.

"The theme song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet." King said.

"And headlining Sunday's PPV is the Royal Rumble match itself! 30 Superstars, 1 Winner." JR said.

"Not to mention we've got the WWE Championship defended in a Casket Match as Shawn Michaels takes on the Undertaker!" King said.

"The winner of that match goes on to Wrestle Mania to take on the Royal Rumble Winner and either Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Kurt Angle or Triple H in a Triple Threat match!" JR said.

"And as we saw just a few moments ago, its gonna be Mickie James vs. Kellie Pickler for the Women's Championship."

"And we've got a Handicap Street Fight. Vince and Shane team up to take on Cactus Jack." JR said.

"Last but not least the ECW Championship is defended in a Last Man Standing. Big Show defends against John Cena...if they make it past the Undertaker and Triple H tonight." King said.

_**Match 2- Intercontinental Championship- Edge © vs. Randy Orton**_

Randy Orton came down to the ring after a win last week. He has a smug look on his face. If Orton wins tonight, he goes on to defend against Edge this Sunday. Orton got into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle. Edge came out next, proudly holding his Intercontinental Championship. He rolled into the ring and the glass shattered!

"Stone Cold! Stone Cold!" JR said.

Austin started walking down the ring and got in. Rated RKO stared at him and he got a mic.

"You seem to have forgot (WHAT) that this match (WHAT) is Triple Threat (WHAT?!)" Austin said.

"What?" JR said.

"Last week he said it, JR!" King said.

"So ref (WHAT) this championship match (WHAT) now has Stone Cold Steve Austin (WHAT) in it (WHAT). And there's nothing you can say about that!" Austin said and the bell rang.

_**Match 2- Intercontinental Championship- Edge © vs. Randy Orton vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin**_

As soon as the bell rang Edge ran over to Orton and gave him a spear into the corner. Austin turned Edge around and punched him. Edge stumbled back and Austin started stomping both Edge and Orton in the corner. Austin backed up and both of them fell to the floor and tried crawling away.

Austin grabbed Edge by the hair and pulled him up. He started stomping him back into the corner and then Edge fell on his ass and then Austin ran into Edge with a knee. Orton got back to his feet and gave Austin a dropkick out of the ring. Orton grabbed Edge by the hair and pulled him up and gave him a DDT. Orton covered but Edge kicked out. Orton picked Edge up and gave him a suplex. Austin rolled back into the ring and Orton started giving him an Orton Stomp. Orton dropped a knee into Austin's side.

Edge got back to his feet to took Randy down with a dropkick. Edge grabbed Stone Cold and picked him up and gave him a DDT. The Rattlesnake went down and Orton got back to his feet and gave Edge an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle. Orton ran in and gave Edge a hard clothesline. Edge looked dazed and Orton gave him a quick RKO!

"That fast!" JR said.

Orton covered but Austin dragged him off. Austin picked Edge up and gave him a hard vertical slam. Orton grabbed Austin by the head and tossed him over the top rope. Orton grabbed Edge and dragged him near the corner. He went to the top rope and came off with a knee to the chest of Edge. Edge started crawling away and Stone Cold rolled back into the ring and took Orton over the top rope with a clothesline. Edge ran in with a spear but Austin moved. Edge hit the turnbuckle and turned around and Austin gave him a Stunner! 1...2...3!

"Stone Cold's done it!" JR said.

Winner- New Intercontinental Champion- Stone Cold Steve Austin

"I can't believe it! Austin's done it." King said.

RAW went to a commercial break and then came back with Katharine McPhee in the back with Finlay.

"Finlay, your match with Shawn Michaels is up next. What's you game plan to defeat the WWE Champion? He's proved himself to be a resilient guy, that's not hard to defeat." McPhee said.

"It's easy. All I gotta do is hit him with the Celtic Cross and he's done. Then I'll get my shot I deserve next week." Finlay said and walked off.

_**Match 3- Shawn Michaels vs. Finlay**_

Finlay came out to the ring and got in and waited for the WWE Champion. HBK's music hit and The Heartbreak Kid got in the ring. HBK got in Finlay's face and then the bell rang.

HBK slapped Finlay and Finlay took HBK down with a knee to the midsection. HBK went down and Finlay dropped a knee in the side of him. Finlay picked HBK and kicked him in the chest.

"Finlay's ruthless. This is a way to keep HBK down." JR said.

Finlay picked up HBK and gave him an Irish Whip but HBK reversed it into an Irish Whip of his own. HBK ran in and gave Finlay a running dropkick. Finlay held his chest and HBK gave him a DDT. HBK covered him and Finlay kicked out. HBK picked up Finlay and set him up for a Piledriver but Finlay went up too high and HBK gave him a Powerbomb instead.

"POWERBOMB!" JR said.

1...2...Finlay kicked out. HBK picked him up and gave him an Irish Whip and ran with him and gave him a Clothesline over the top rope. HBK waited for Finlay to get up and launched himself over the top rope onto him. HBK and Finlay lay out on the floor as the referee started the 10 count. HBK pulled himself up using the apron. He went to get in the ring but something grabbed him.

"HORNSWAGGLE!" King said.

HBK kicked Hornswaggle in the face and rolled into the ring. Finlay got up at the 7 count to see Little Bastard laying there. He got angry and rolled in the ring, with the shillalah. HBK turned around and Finlay nearly hit him with it. HBK ducked and Finlay turned around into a Sweet Chin Music! 1..2..3!

_**Winner- Shawn Michaels**_

HBK grabbed his championship and walked backstage as Raw went to a commercial.

Raw came back with Triple H walking to the ring. His music hit and the Game came down to the ring. A Wrestle Mania main event is guaranteed in the fatal four way and Triple H was determined to get it.

"Folks, this is how it will go. The Casket Match is the second match of the night. And the loser of that match goes on to enter the Royal Rumble at entry 30. And then whoever loses the fatal four way, the three of them enter 27, 28, 29 respectively." JR said.

Match 4- Triple H vs. John Cena

John Cena came to the ring. He ran down and got in the Game's face. Cena slapped him and took him over the top rope with a clothesline. The ref started his 10 count as Cena pulled a table out from underneath the ring and set it up. Triple H got up barely able to stand. It was at the 8 count and Cena gave Triple H a Lou Thesz press and then rolled back into the ring and the ref counted out Triple H; and Cena wins.

Winner- John Cena

Kurt Angle ran down the ring and took Triple H down with a chop lock. Cena grabbed another table and set it up on top of the other table. Angle got on the apron and Cena put Triple H on it. Angle grabbed Triple H and gave him the Angle Slam through the tables!

"OH MY GOD!" JR said.

"Message sent and delivered to Triple H!" King said as Raw went to a commercial break with the ref moving the debris of the table to move Kurt Angle and Triple H out of it.

Raw came back with footage of Angle's Angle Slam through the table. Angle stood up and got to his feet after Triple H had been taken away. Someone ran through the crowd and hit him with a steel chair!

"That's X-Pac!" JR said.

X-Pac waited for Angle to get back to his feet and gave him the X Factor on the steel chair!

X-Pac got another chair and gave Angle a Conchairto! He gave him two more and Angle lay out cold.

"Angle's injured. He's gonna need some help." JR said.

The EMTS ran down and checked on Angle. The EMTS loaded him on a stretcher and wheeled him backstage. Backstage, Vince walked up to a paramedic.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince asked.

"Kurt's out. He's not gonna be able to compete Sunday." the paramedic said.

"WHAT?! No, its ok. I have a more then suitable replacement in mind. Thank you." Vince said, his face going from shock and anger to a smile.

_**Main Event- The Undertaker vs. The Big Show**_

The ECW Champion came down to the ring, holding his ECW championship. He got into the ring and the ring posts erupted into fire. The Masked Kane started to walk down the ramp. The real Kane came out from behind him and took him down with a boot to the back of the head. He started dragging the Masked Kane backstage and the Undertaker stepped out from behind the curtain. The Undertaker stared at both Kanes and just started walking toward the ring. The Undertaker got into the ring and removed his jacket. He didnt have time to remove his hat because Big Show took him down with a clothesline. His hat fell off and Show dragged Taker to the center of the ring and gave him a leg drop. Show covered but Taker kicked out. Taker got back to his feet and started punching Show in the gut and face. Show backed into the corner and Taker ran in with a clothesline. Taker knocked the air out of the big man and then took him down with a boot to the face.

Taker grabbed Show's arm and locked in the Triangle Choke. Show easily powered out and gave him a elbow drop. Taker let go and Show covered but Taker kicked out. Undertaker got up and got into the corner. Big Show ran in and hit him with a running dive. Taker was squashed behind the bulk of the big giant man. Taker rolled out of the ring and got on his knees.

Show got out and kicked Taker's head into the steel steps. The Undertaker went down and Show picked him and gave him a bear hug and rammed Taker's back into the steel post. Show let Taker fall to the ground and then picked him up and rolled him somewhat into the ring, leaving his head and neck dangling. Show kicked Taker in the head and gave Taker's chest an elbow drop.

Taker rolled into the ring and Show followed. Show lifted Taker up by the throat but Taker forced his way out of it and gave him a chokeslam! Taker didn't take the advantage to cover him but he fell back to regain his strength. Big Show got to his feet and Taker grabbed him and put him on his shoulder and gave him a Tombstone! 1...2...3!

"Taker did it." JR said.

_**Winner- the Undertaker**_

Taker celebrated his victory and then Shawn Michaels ran down. HBK ran into the ring and Taker caught him with a fist. HBK got right back up and Taker grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the corner and started punching him in the gut and face. Taker turned around and X-Pac hit him with the steel chair. Taker went down and X-Pac got on top and started punching him repeatedly in the face. HBK rolled out of the ring and got another steel chair, for a Conchairto. Kevin Nash appeared at the ramp, with Vince McMahon. Nash had a spud wrench in his hand. Nash rolled into the ring and whacked X-Pac in the back of the head with the wrench. HBK dropped the chair and stared at Nash.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...the final competitor in the Fatal Four Way match...Kevin Nash!" Vince McMahon said.

Nash raised his hand into the air, with the nWo sign. HBK lept into the air and touched hands with Nash. Nash turned to pick up the spud wrench and turned around into a Sweet Chin Music!

"HBK betrayed Nash!" JR said.

Meanwhile, Undertaker got to his feet, busted wide open and had the steel chair in his hand. HBK turned around and Taker whacked him with the chair. Taker picked up and WWE Championship and held it up over Nash, X-Pac and HBK as Raw went off the air.

The Royal Rumble Final Line-Up

WWE Championship- Shawn Michaels(c) vs. The Undertaker- Casket Match

Fatal Four Way for WWE Championship Number One Contenders- Triple H vs. The Rock vs. Stone Cold vs. Kevin Nash

Women's Championship- Mickie James vs. Kellie Pickler ©

Royal Rumble Match- 30 Superstars

Tag Team Championships- The Hardyz vs. mNm ©

X-Pac vs. Edge vs. Randy Orton

Preview from Monday Night, the Undertaker had the last laugh after a victory over Big Show and laying out the champ!

X-Pac made a surprising return as possibly the 3rd member of D-X. X-Pac laid out Angle, after Angle took out Triple H. X-Pac then attacked the Undertaker and nearly injured the Deadman like he did to Kurt Angle. He nearly carried it out but was attacked by the returning Kevin Nash.

All seemed good between Nash and Michaels until Michaels Superkicked the head off of him.

The Undertaker wasn't the only one who had the last laugh. Stone Cold had the last laugh and the Intercontinental Championship after defeating Randy Orton and Edge.

And so did Kellie Pickler. Mickie James made short work of Carrie Underwood but Pickler came in and attacked the buxom brunette.

Next week, we have the fallout from the Royal Rumble and the Battle of the Billionaires heats up with the contract signing with McMahon/Umaga and Trump/Khali. We've also got X-Pac taking on the Undertaker and Kevin Nash vs. Shawn Michaels.


	15. Royal Rumble

WWE CHRONICLES CHAPTER 14...REVIEWS PLEASE.

The Royal Rumble

"The Royal Rumble is upon us! Tonight it's all about our 30 Superstars!" JR said as Royal Rumble kicked off.

"Not to mention our other two big matches tonight! We've got the Undertaker challenging Shawn Michaels in a Casket Match to determine the WWE Champion." King said.

"And we've got Stone Cold, the Rock, Triple H and Kevin Nash, squaring off in a Fatal Four Way match to determine who will meet the winner of the Royal Rumble and either the Undertaker or Shawn Michaels in a Triple Threat Match at WrestleMania 23." JR said.

"And to kick things off, tonight, we've got Women's Championship on the line!" King said.

_**Match 1- Women's Championship- Mickie James vs. Kellie Pickler ©**_

Mickie made her way to the ring and the former Women's Championship got into the ring. She waited for Kellie and the Women's Championship came down to the ring. She walked up the steel steps and got in and the bell rang.

Mickie ran in and Kellie gave her a drop toe hold and locked in a Crippler type of submission. Mickie grabbed the ropes and Kellie let go at the three count. Kellie picked Mickie up and kicked her in the side and gave her a vertical slam. Kellie covered but Mickie kicked out. Kellie picked Mickie up and tossed her into the corner. Kellie walked over and put Mickie on the top rope. Kellie got the strength and grabbed Mickie and gave her a suplex with Mickie dangling off. Kellie covered for a two count.

Pickler grabbed Mickie but Mickie grabbed her and gave her a DDT. 1...2...kick out. Mickie looked pissed off and picked up the champion. She grabbed Kellie and gave her an Irish Whip. Pickler came back and Mickie gave her a Mick Kick! 1...2...kicked out! Mickie looked shocked and picked her back up.

Mickie set her up for a Powerbomb but Kellie forced her weight and Mickie fell on her back. Kellie got up and Mickie soon followed into a Sweet Surrender from Kellie! 1...2...3. Kellie retains!

_**Winner- Kellie Pickler**_

Kellie grabbed her title and walked backstage as Mickie got up and looked pissed.

They showed a video package of the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels WWE Championship fued.

Royal Rumble came back with the casket being brought to the ring.

_**Match 2- WWE Championship- Shawn Michaels vs. the Undertaler- Casket Match**_

Shawn Michaels came down to the ring first and stared intently at the casket. He got in the ring as D-X's music blared all around him. The lights went out and the Undertaker appeared at the ramp. He walked down to the ring and opened the casket. He got in the ring, with the casket open. The bell rang.

"This match is not pinfall or submission. You've got to put your opponent in the casket and shut it, in order to win." JR said. "The Undertaker's not gonna lay down easily, and neither is the WWE Champion. There's a reason HBK is the champ and the Undertaker is the number one contender. Their the best of the best" JR said.

Undertaker took HBK down with a fist and HBK got right back up into another one. Taker grabbed HBK and tossed him into the corner and started punching him with rights and lefts. The Undertaker ran in and gave HBK a crushing clothesline. Kane's pyrotechnics went off and the Undertaker threw his head back in frustration. The Fake Kane started walking down the ring. The Real Kane came down after him and kicked him in the back of his head. The Real Kane grabbed the Fake Kane's hair and they both fought back to the stage. The Real Kane picked up the Fake Kane and gave him a suplex off the stage!

Taker shrugged his shoulders and turned around into a clothesline over the top rope. Taker landed on his feet and grabbed HBK's foot and dragged him out of the ring and nailed him with a clothesline. Taker lifted HBK into the air and brought him down on the casket. HBK held his chest and then Taker took him down with a big boot. Taker opened the casket and tried dragging HBK into it but HBK resisted and kicked him in the head. Taker backed up and then HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music, taking the Deadman into the Casket! HBK tried to shut the lid for an easy victory but Taker sat up and grabbed him by the throat and dragged him into the casket.

Taker punched him in the face and HBK tumbled out backwards. HBK got to his feet and started crawling away. Taker got out of the casket and grabbed him by the shorts. He lifted him into the air and gave him a Irish Whip into the steel steps but HBK reversed and Taker flipped over them. HBK got a steel chair from underneath the ring and stalked the Deadman. Taker got to his feet and HBK nailed him with the steel chair. HBK looked shocked as Taker sat up. Taker got to his feet and HBK nailed him in the already busted open head again. Taker went down and HBK had the advantage.

HBK got up to the apron and jumped off with an Elbow Drop. Taker rolled onto his stomach as the blood poured from his open head. HBK dragged Taker up and then nearly beheaded him with a Sweet Chin Music! HBK grabbed Taker's hair and dragged him to the casket. HBK picked Taker up and gave him a suplex into the casket. HBK grabbed the lid and lowered it shut. HBK went around to deadbolt it and win the match but the lid flew open and Taker sat up. Taker grabbed HBK and tossed him. The Deadman got out and gave HBK a Big Boot.

Taker rolled HBK into the ring and followed. Taker got in the tossed HBK into the corner and started punching him repeatedly in the corner. Taker ran and then came back in and gave him a clothesline. Taker backed off a bit and then HBK pounced and gave him a clothesline over the top rope, but Taker landed on the apron. Taker grabbed HBK's hair and pulled him over. Taker told the referee to open the lid and grabbed HBK by the throat. Taker lifted HBK into the air and gave him a chokeslam into the casket!

Taker got off the apron and Triple H ran down with a sledgehammer. Taker didn't notice and Triple H sideswiped him with it. Taker went down and Triple H pulled HBK out of the casket. Taker pulled himself up and took Triple H over with a clothesline. Taker got in the casket with the Game but Triple H took early advantage with a low blow. Taker hunched over and Triple H gave him a Pedigree inside of the casket! The Game got out and HBK shut the lid and deadbolted it. HBK retains.

_**Winner- Still WWE Champion- Shawn Michaels**_

HBK grabbed his title and clutched onto it. The casket lid flew open. HBK looked scared as the Undertaker stood up. He pointed to the WrestleMania 23 sign and then to the WWE Championship and cut his throat. D-X ran up the ramp as the Undertaker stood at the ramp watching.

_**Match 3- Four Man Battle Royal- Kevin Nash vs. Triple H vs. Stone Cold vs. the Rock**_

Triple H came to the ring first, after helping Shawn Michaels retain the WWE Championship against the Undertaker. He got into the ring and the Rock came down to the ring. The fans went wild and then Stone Cold's music hit. The Intercontinental Champion came down to the ring and then Kevin Nash's music hit. The fans went completely crazy as the former Outsider came down to the ring. Nash got into the ring and the bell rang.

Nash took The Rock down with a boot to the face and then took Austin down with a clothesline. Nash took Triple H over the top rope with a running clothesline. Nash cleared the ring and the fans roared in approval. HBK came out and looked over the competition. Nash picked up the Rock and gave him a Strong Irish Whip into the turnbuckle. Nash waited for Rock to come back and gave him a Powerslam. Nash covered but Austin broke it up and stomped on him. Nash got to his feet and Austin backed him into a corner and started stomping a mudhole into the big man. Nash rolled out to the outside, leaving only the Rock and Austin.

The Rock and Austin started exchanging blows and the Rock got the upperhand and started nailed Austin in the face. The Rock spit on his hand and went to hit Austin but Austin ducked the it nailed the ref in the head. Rock turned around into a Stone Cold Stunner! Austin covered but there was no ref. Triple H rolled into the ring and dropped a knee on Austin's neck. Austin got back to his feet and the Game ran in and Austin gave him a Back Body Drop over the top rope. Austin stared down Triple H. He turned around and Randy Orton gave him a RKO!

"Orton! Where the hell did he come from?" JR said.

Orton grabbed the Rock's arm and dragged him onto the prone Stone Cold. Orton shook the ref and ran out of the ring. The ref crawled over and make a two count before Austin surprisingly kicked out. Orton looked on in shock as The Rock got up and stomped Earl Hebner, obviously pissed. Austin got to his feet and the Rock set him up for the Rock Bottom, but Austin pushed him off and went to give him a Stunner but Rock pushed him off. Austin turned around and The Rock planted him with a DDT.

Edge ran out from behind Orton and ran down the ring. Austin got back to his feet and Edge ran and gave him a spear. X-Pac ran down the ring and took down Edge from behind. X-Pac and Edge fought out of the ring and up the ramp. Orton attacked them both and they fought on the top of the ramp. Orton gave X-Pac a dropkick and X-Pac rolled down the ramp. Nash got back to his feet and stood over X-Pac. Pac got to his feet and saw Nash and kicked him in the balls. Nash hunched down and X-Pace gave him the X Factor!

Meanwhile, Stone Cold got to his feet and the Rock was waiting. Austin turned around into a spinebuster from the Rock. The Rock stood over Austin and signaled for the People's Elbow. The Rock ran the ropes and hit it! 1...2...3!

_**Elimination- Stone Cold**_

The Rock rolled Austin out of the ring as Hebner checked on Nash. Triple H rolled in from behind the Rock and gave him a low blow. Rock turned around and the Game gave him a Pedigree. HHH hollered for the ref and the ref counted the 3 count. The Rock has been eliminated.

_**Elimination- The Rock**_

The Rock was rolled out of the ring as Kevin Nash stood up. Nash stared down Triple H from outside. Nash got on the apron and got into the ring. Nash told Triple H to get in the ring and Triple H shook his head no and went to walk up the ramp. Austin came from behind and rolled him into the ring! Triple H was mad and turned around into a boot from Nash! The Game went down and Nash picked him back up and gave him a suplex. Nash covered but Triple H kicked out. Nash ran against the ropes but Triple H got to his feet and gave him a Spinebuster. The Game covered but yet again another kick out. The Game picked Nash up and took him right back down with a clothesline. HHH came off the ropes and dropped a knee into Nash's chest. Nash got onto his knees and HHH kicked him in the side of the head. Nash got to his feet and Triple H kicked him in the gut and set up for the Pedigree. Nash broke free and gave him a Jackknife! 1...2...the lights went out. The Undertaker's music hit and the Deadman appeared at the ramp. X-Pac ran up to him and Taker took him down with a boot. Taker took Austin down with a clothesline and got onto the apron. He got into the ring and Taker got in Nash's face. Nash struck first with a punch to the Deadman. Taker went to punch and then decided against it and lifted Triple H onto his feet. The ref urged him to stop but Taker wrapped a hand around Triple H's throat and gave him a chokeslam!

The ref rang the bell and so far it's Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania!

_**WINNER- TRIPLE H BY DQ**_

"This means its D-X going up against each other!" JR said.

Nash and Taker got in each other's face.

"Nash is entrant number 29 and Undertaker is entrant number 30. This can get nasty, right here, right now." King said.

Nash turned around and left the ring as Taker stared him down.

_**Match 4- X-Pac vs. Edge vs. Randy Orton**_

X-Pac's music hit and the fans booed him. X-Pac came out to the ring and the fans booed him some more. X-Pac got into the ring and Orton's music hit. Randy Orton walked down the ring and rolled in. Edge's music hit and the Rated R Superstar came down to the ring. He was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. He got a mic.

"Last week on Raw, I received a kick from Stone Cold that gave me internal bleeding. As a result, both members of Rated RKO are out of this match, for injuries." Edge said and Orton looked confused. "I found more then suitable replacements, I think."

"Come on out." Edge said.

The lights went gold. "Goldust." The Golden One came out to the ring. Goldust got in the ring and X-Pac stared at him, stupidly. Fireworks went off and Booker T came out to the ring. Booker got in the ring and the bell rang.

_**Match 4- X-Pac vs. Booker T vs. Goldust**_

X-Pac ran at Booker and Booker gave him a spinning wheel kick, taking him out. Goldust ran up and took Booker down with a strong clothesline. Goldust locked in a headlock and X-Pac ran in and kicked the Golden One in the face. X-Pac picked up Booker and sent him across the ropes and Booker came back and X-Pac gave him a spinebuster. Goldust got to his feet and bumped X-Pac out of the ring, with his butt. Booker got back to his feet and took Goldust down with a kick to the side of the head. Booker covered him but Goldust kicked out.

X-Pac got a trash can from under the ring and rolled it into the ring. Goldust got up before and gave the trash can a baseball slide into the Pac. The ref went to call for the bell but JR informed him that it's no DQ. Booker got out of the ring and got a table. Goldust got out of the ring as well, and got a golden fire extinguisher. Booker and Goldust got in the ring and they decided to attack X-Pac. Booker set the table up near the corner and got out of the ring to surround Pac from one side. Goldust still had the gold extinguisher and rolled out to get him from behind. Pac got up and turned around into Booker T. Pac turned around the other way and Goldust used the extinguisher on him! Pac turned around into a Superkick and as soon as Pac fell Goldust, blasted Booker with the fire extinguisher.

Goldust rolled Booker into the ring and covered but Booker somehow had the strength to kick out. On the outside X-Pac used the apron to pull himself up. Pac got into the ring and spun Goldust around and gave him the X Factor! 1...2...Goldust kicked out. Booker T got to his feet but X-Pac took him on the table with a clothesline. Booker grabbed X-Pac and pushed him off. Booker got off the table and then gave Pac a Superkick onto it. Goldust had a hand on the fire extinguisher and fired it at Booker, who was on the top rope. Booker was blindsided and X-Pac sprung to life. He jumped from the table to the top rope and gave Booker a X-Factor through the table! Pac lifted the leg up and got a two count before Goldust broke it up. Goldust lift him into the air and gave him a Curtain Call! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- Goldust**_

Goldust celebrated his victory as X-Pac and Booker lay out cold.

_**Match 5- The Hardys vs. MnM**_

"Tonight, these two teams will come out to the two official theme songs of the Royal Rumble." JR said.

"Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet hit and the Hardy Boys came out. They got into the ring as the fans cheered.

"There and Back Again" by Daughtry played and the champions came down to the ring. Vince McMahon appeared at the ramp. "To spice things up, we're gonna have this match...a TLC match!"

Vince said the fans roared in approvement. "But we need three teams. So your opponents are...Kane...and the Fake Kane!"

The fans were shocked. Kane came out to the ring and everyone stared at him. The Fake Kane came out next and the two immediately went at it. Jeff ran and dove on top of them, knocking them down. Matt took Nitro over the top rope with a clothesline and the bell rang as two more referees came down to keep the superstars in line.

_**Match 5- TLC Match- Kane & Cain vs. the Hardys vs. Mercury & Nitro (Cain is the Fake Kane)**_

Meanwhile, Kane got to his feet and gave Jeff a clothesline that took him into tomorrow. Cain grabbed Kane and the two partners started brawling. Mercury was given a back body drop over the top rope and Matt went out to get a ladder. Matt threw the ladder at Kane and Cain and the two giants fell down. Matt grabbed the ladder and tossed it into the ring. Jeff got two table and put them in the ring. Kane got to his feet and got in the ring an started to pursue Matt up the ladder. Jeff got a steel chair and ran into the ring and threw it at Kane. Kane deflected it and it whacked Matt in the face. Matt fell straight down on his back, with blood rushing out of his nose.

Kane climbed down the ladder and gave Jeff a hard boot. Kane grabbed Matt by the throat and hoisted him into the air and gave him a Chokeslam through the table. MnM ran into the ring and took Kane down with a double shoulder tackle. Jeff set up another two tables, side by side on the outside. MnM both climbed the ladder and tried to get the championships. Jeff ran on the barricade and took down Kane. Jeff ran into the ring and ran and pushed MnM off and they crashed through the tables. Jeff climbed the ladder and retrieved the championships and the match.

_**Winners- New Tag Team Champions- the Hardys**_

"Still coming up the ECW Championship and Vince McMahon's in action!" JR said as they played a history of the McMahons and Cactus Jack.

_**Match 6- Handicap Street Fight- Cactus Jack vs. Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon**_

Cactus Jack came down to the ring and Vince and Shane followed. The McMahons got into the ring and Linda's music hit!

"What does Linda want?" JR said.

"Vince, I know this match is supposed to be a 'warm-up' match but your gonna make Shane and Umaga do all the work. So tonight this Street Fight is a tag team match! I'd like to introduce Cactus Jack's tag team partner...Bobby Lashley!" Linda said.

Lashley appeared at the ramp and the fans went wild. Lashley walked down to the ring and jumped up on the apron and the fireworks went off. Lashley ran at Vince and took him down with the spear! Shane started kicking Lashley but Cactus ran and took them both over the top rope!

Lashley grabbed Vince and gave him a hard suplex and the bell finally rang.

_**Match 6- Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon vs. Lashley and Cactus Jack**_

Lashley picked up the Chairman and gave him a Irish Whip into the turnbuckle. Shane rolled into the ring and gave Lashley a hard dropkick. Shane picked Lashley up and gave him a suplex. Shane covered for a two count. Shane picked up Lashley again and went to give him a clothesline over the top rope but Lashley reversed it into a back body drop. Cactus Jack rolled into the ring and ran at Vince with a hard knee! Cactus covered Vince but McMahon kicked out. Lashley grabbed McMahon and picked him up as Cactus got to his feet. Shane got to his feet on the outside. Lashley gave Vince and hard shoulder tackle that took the Chairman out of the ring.

Shane rolled in and took Lashley over the top rope with a hard clothesline. Shane turned around and kicked Cactus in the groin. Cactus held himself as Shane planted him with a DDT. The ref covered...1...2...and Cactus kicked out. Cactus tried getting to his feet but Shane kicked him the chest. Shane rolled outside of the ring and pulled out a table. Shane set it up outside the ring. Lashley got to his feet and ran around the ring and went for a spear but Shane intercepted him and Lashley ran into the steel steps. Cactus rolled out and started hammering Shane with punches. Cactus set Shane up on the table, that Shane set up. Cactus got up on the apron. He ran and dove off with an Elbow Drop but Shane moved just in time and Cactus crashed through the table himself, holding his elbow. Shane started stomping on him. Vince got to his feet and searched under the apron for something as Shane gave Lashley a dropkick into the steel steps. Vince brought a steel chair around the ring and Shane told him to hit Lashley. The Younger McMahon picked up Lashley and held his arms. Vince drove the steel chair into Lashley's sternum and then brought the chair down hard on the big man's back.

Shane covered Cactus but he managed to kick out. Cactus pulled himself up and Shane punched him but Cactus seemed unfazed and took him down with a vertical slam on the debris of the table. Cactus set his sights on Vince and the Older McMahon started to run away. In a sudden burst of energy, Cactus ran around and caught him. He turned him around and loced on the Mandible Claw!

"Cactus has it!" JR said.

Cactus reached under the apron and pulled out a barbed wire board as Vince was starting to fade. Cactus broke the hold when Shane hit him with the chair in the back. Shane grabbed him and brought him down on the board. Vince started stomping him. Lashley got to his feet and went to spear Vince but Vince dodged it and Lashley smacked the pole.

"Lashley can't catch a break!" King said.

Shane picked up Cactus and started dragging him up the ramp. Vince picked up the steel chair and followed. Shane started punching Cactus at the top of the ramp but Cactus retaliated with a low blow and then tossed him into the Royal Rumble entrance way. Vince ran up and went to hit him with the chair but Cactus kicked him in the gut and planted him with a Double Arm DDT! Cactus covered and the ref ran up. 1...2...Umaga broke it up. Umaga picked Cactus up and gave him a Samoan Spike! Lashley ran up and took Umaga down with a tackle. Lashley picked Umaga up and tossed him into the entrance way. Lashley ran back a little then ran forward and speared Umaga through the Royal Rumble sign! Both Lashley and Umaga lay out cold as Shane got to his feet, as did Cactus.

Shane backed Cactus to the edge of the ramp. Shane ran back and got the steel chair. He whacked Cactus with it and Cactus fell backwards off the stage. The technical equipment send some sparks off. Shane looked up at the stage and started climbing it.

"NO! SHANE DON'T DO THIS!" JR screamed from ringside.

Shane got to the top, nearly 30 feet up. He made the Sign of the Cross and jumped off. He hit Cactus with the Leap of Faith! Sparks went shooting everywhere and the ref made the count! 1...2...3!

_**Winners- Shane McMahon and Vince McMahon**_

"Folks, a hard fought battle by all four men. They'll never be the same." JR said. "We need medical attention for Shane, Lashley, Umaga and Cactus Jack."

EMTs took Cactus and Shane away on stretchers as the Royal Rumble played a package on the Big Show and John Cena.

_**Match 7- ECW Championship- Big Show © vs. John Cena- Last Man Standing**_

Cena came to the ring first. He got in the ring and the Champion starting walking down the ramp. Show got onto the apron and Cena started attacking him. Show gave him a headbutt and Cena fell. Show got into the ring and the still injured Cena went down like a little girl. Show picked him up and saw the barbed wire board still laying out.

"I'm gonna end this fast!" Show said. He got on the apron and John followed. Show wrapped a hand around his throat but Cena kicked him in the gut and shoved him off the apron. Show landed in a heap.

Cena picked up the barbed wire board and placed it in top of him. Cena got back on the apron and came off with a elbow drop. The sharp points cut Show in a million little places. Cena tore the board off of him, most of it sticking to him, ripping flesh off. Cena locked in a STF-U and Show tried to get out. Triple H ran down with a sledgehammer but Cena saw him. Triple H ran over and Cena took him down with a spear. The Game grabbed Cena's shorts and threw him face first into the steel steps. She put Cena's head on the bottom step and raised the sledgehammer above his head. The Boogeyman crawled from underneath the ring.

"The Boogeyman!" JR said.

The Boogeyman chased Triple H up the ramp and its back to Show and Cena. Cena was busted wide open from the steel steps and Show was bleeding from everywhere. Show got up and walked over to Cena. He lifted Cena into the air and then rammed his back into the turnbuckle. Cena fell to his knees and just laid there. Show took the announce table apart and lifted Cena into the air with a chokeslam. Cena jumped off and Show turned around and Cena lifted him onto his shoulders!

"Cena has the 507 pound giant on his shoulders!" JR said.

Cena lifted Show and gave him the F-U through the table! 1...2...3! New ECW Champion!

"After three months of pursuing the Big Show, Cena has captured gold!" King said.

_**Winner- New ECW Champion- John Cena**_

Cena held his gold high and then someone hit him with a steel chair in the back!

"Chris Benoit! What's going on?" JR asked.

Benoit dropped down and locked the Crippler Crossface on Cena! Cena had no choice but to tap out.

"What just happened?" King asked, dumbfounded.

Chris Benoit got a mic. "I just cashed in my Money in the Bank title shot!"

"Oh my god! Chris Benoit is the new ECW Champion!" JR said.

_**New ECW Champion- Chris Benoit**_

Royal Rumble went to a break.

Main Event- Royal Rumble

X-Pac's music hit and X-Pac was unlucky number 1. He got in the ring and Rey Mysterio's music hit!

"REY IS BACK!" JR said.

Mysterio pranced down the ring as X-Pac smiled, not knowing what to expect. Mysterio hasn't been seen in a couple of months. The bell rang and the first two entrants starte.

_**ROYAL RUMBLE**_

Rey ran in the ring and took X-Pac down with a head scissors. X-Pac got up and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him over the top rope but Rey hung on for dear life. X-Pac punched Rey in the head and Rey fell onto the ring and rolled in. Rey got up from behind X-Pac and the buzzer went off for a new participant.

"CHRIS...JERICHO!" Lillian said.

"WHAT?!" JR said, dumbfounded as the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah, came out to the ring and the fans were astounded. Jericho ran down to the ring and took X-Pac over the top rope with a clothesline, making X-Pac the first eliminated superstar. Jericho grabbed Mysterio and gave him a back body drop into the turnbuckle. X-Pac made his way to the back ad Jericho ran and gave Rey a Lionsault. Jericho went to lock in the Walls of Jericho but the buzzer went off again.

"John...Cena!" Garcia said.

Cena ran down the ring and gave Jericho a shoulder tackle. Cena had a fresh wound on his forehead, covered with a bandage. Mysterio ran in to Cena and Cena dropped him with a spike DDT. Rey lay there and Jericho gave Cena a hard dropkick. Jericho picked Cena up and tried getting him over the top rope but Cena got out of the corner and gave Jericho a spear and the buzzer went off yet again.

"THE BOOGEYMAN!" Lillian said as the red and black freak made his way to the ring.

The Boogeyman ran into the ring and Cena made short work of him by giving him a shoulder tackle that took him over the top rope, making Boogeyman the second elimination. Cena went back to Jericho and locked in a STF-U but Mysterio broke it up with a dropkick to Cena's face. Mysterio picked Cena up and tried to take him out with a head scissors. Cena went over the top rope but clung onto the top rope and pulled himself back up onto the apron. Mysterio started punching Cena, in hopes he' fall off. The buzzer went off.

"THE...BIG...SHOW!"

Show came up from behind Cena and grabbed him and dropped him on the barricade.

"Is that an elimination?" JR asked.

"Yes, it is. He never stepped foot back inside the ring and Big Show is in the match." King said.

Show got into the ring and Mysterio started going at him with ferocity, never seen before. Jericho got back to his feet and attacked Show, too. Show grabbed Mysterio around the throat and gave him a chokeslam and then gave Jericho a stong headbutt. The buzzer went off again.

"The...GREAT...KHALI!"

"OH MY GOD. THIS IS GONNA GET NASTY, FOLKS!" JR screamed from ringside.

Great Khali got into the ring and took Big Show down with a clothesline! Mysterio got back to his feet and Khali eliminated him with a strong boot. Jericho rolled into a corner as Big Show and Khali faced off. Khali struck the smaller man with hard punches to the gut and then backed him against the ropes. Khali started forcing him over the top rope and Khali was going over too. Jericho got up from his corner and lifted Khali into the air, by his feet, which made Khali and Show tip over to the outsie.

"Jericho's done it! Big Show is eliminated and so is Great Khali!" King said as the buzzer went off again.

"GOLDUST."

The Golden One came down the ramp as entry number 8. He got in the ring as Show walked to the back as did Khali. Goldust started kicking Jericho in the corner and ran in with a knee into the chest. Jericho went down and Goldust picked him up and gave him a piledriver. Goldust picked up the limp Jericho and tried to get him over the top rope but the buzzer sounded.

"AJ...STYLES!"

"What the hell?" JR said. "He was an alliance guy."

Styles ran down to the ring and Goldust took him over the ring as soon as he got in with a hard butt bump. AJ was out. Goldust went back over to Jericho who raked the Golden One's eyes. Goldust looked hurt and Jericho ran off the ropes and came back with a flying elbow. The elbow was enough to take Goldust down and Jericho locked in the Walls! The Golden One cried out in agony and tried for the ropes, not that it would matter. The buzzer went off.

"ROB...VAN...DAM!"

RVD ran down and took Jericho down with a tackle. Goldust got back to his feet and took RVD down with a suplex. Goldust picked Jericho up and gave him a Curtain Call. RVD got back to his feet and gave him a huge kick to the chest, taking him over the top rope, making Goldust the 8th one eliminated. RVD went to the top rope and the buzzer sounded again, for the 11th participant.

"KANE!"

Kane made his way to the ring after a violent encounter with ladders earlier. Kane got into the ring and grabbed RVD by the throat. He tossed backwards and RVD fell off the top rope, thus eliminated. Kane grabbed Jericho around the throat and gave him a chokeslam! The buzzer went off.

"CAIN!"

The fake Kane made his way to the ring. Kane looked pissed as Cain got in the ring, over the top rope. Cain overpowered the bigger man and gave him a huge boot to the face. Kane didn't budge and Cain gave him another boot, that took Kane over the top rope. Cain went over the top rope, eliminating himself. The two behemoths brawling through the crowd as Jericho lay the only man in the ring. Jericho got to his feet, slowly and the buzzer went off.

"EDGE!"

Edge ran down the ramp and immediately went on the offensive with a chop lock to Jericho's knee. Edge picked up Jericho and gave him a strong DDT. Edge picked Jericho up and started choking him on the ring ropes. Jericho pushed Edge off and Edge backed off and Jericho gave him a enzeguri. Jericho locked in the Walls of Jericho and the buzzer went off.

"MANKIND!"

The deranged Mankind ran down the ring and got it. He took Jericho down with a tackle and started stomping him. Edge got up and Mankind and kicked him in the gut and gave him a piledriver. Jericho got back to his feet and Mankind hung him up on the top rope with a guillotine. Jericho held his throat and Mankind gave him a Double Arm DDT as the buzzer went off, yet again.

"DOINK THE CLOWN!"

"DOINK!? What the hell is Doink doing here?" JR said.

Doink ran down the ring and Mankind gave him a back body drop over the top rope, eliminating him already. Mankind picked up Jericho and tried to get him over the top rope but Jericho gave him a low blow and then gave him a Bulldog. Jericho ran and gave Mankind a Lionsault. Jericho got to his feet and Edge speared him through the second rope. The referees checked on them as Mankind got to his feet and the buzzer went off.

"MIKE THE MIZ!" Lillian said.

Mankind laughed as the reality superstar came down to the ring. Miz rolled in the ring and Foley started stomping him. Mankind picked the Miz up and gave him a Double Arm DDT. He picked him back up and gave him the Mandible Claw. The Miz flailied around and then Mankind released him and gave him a clothesline over the top rope and the buzzer went off as the Miz bounced off the ground.

"RANDY ORTON!"

"Orton was 'injured' earlier but he's in the Royal Rumble?" King asked.

Orton ran into the ring and gave Mankind a European uppercut. Jericho got into the ring as did Edge. Edge teamed up with Orton and Rated RKO formed an alliance in the Rumble match. Foley and Jericho looked at each other and made an unspoken alliance. Foley ran at Orton and took him down with a knee to the gut. Foley picked up Orton and hit him with a piledriver as Jericho gave Edge a hurricanrana. Foley gave Orton a lg drop and then the buzzer went off.

"BOBBY LASHLEY!"

Lashley ran down the ring and took Mankind down with a shoulder block. Lashley came right back with a shoulder to Jericho as well. Edge got to his feet and Lashley gave him a suplex. Orton got to his feet and Lashley gave him a spike DDT. Lashley picked up Orton and tossed him into the corner and gave him a monkey flip. The buzzer went off.

"UMAGA!"

Lashley stiffened as the big Samoan came down the ramp. Lashley backed up and dove through the second rope onto him. Lashley and Umaga brawled on the outside as Jericho got back to his feet, as did Edge. Jericho slapped him in the face and grabbed his legs, knocking him down. Jericho turned Edge around into the Walls of Jericho and then Orton gave him a RKO! Mankind got to his feet and locked Orton in the Mandible Claw. Orton reversed it into a RKO! The buzzer went off and Orton was the only man in the ring.

"SHANE...MCMAHON!"

"Wow, Lashley and Umaga were damned near killed in that street fight as was Shane McMahon and all three are in this match." King said.

Shane limped into the ring and Orton took him down with an uppercut. Orton waited for Edge to get up and they gave him a double clothesline over the top rope. Shane was eliminated. Edge turned around and gave Jericho a clothesline. He turned back around and Orton gave him a RKO! The buzzer went off as the fans looked stunned.

"JEFF HARDY!"

Jeff ran down the ring and took Orton down with a chop lock. Mankind got to his feet and Jeff hit him with the Whisper in the Wind. Jericho got to his feet and Jeff took him down with a dropkick. Jeff ran and gave Orton a tornado DDT. Edge got back to his feet after the RKO and Jeff gave him a Twist of Fate. Jeff went up to the top and came off with a Swanton Bomb. The buzzer went off and Jeff prepared to fight.

"MATT HARDY!"

"This could be bad." JR said.

Matt came to the ring as the 22nd entrant. Matt got into the ring and met his brother Jeff. Jeff shook hands with his brother and then Jeff gave Jericho a DDT. Matt gave Jericho a leg drop and the brothers we're teaming up. Jeff picked Orton up and gave him a jawbreaker. The buzzer went off.

"STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!"

Austin ran down to the ring and gave Jeff a Stunner. Matt ran up and Austin flipped him over the top rope and Matt was eliminated. Austin, Jericho,Mankind, Jeff, and Rated RKO were still left. Austin took it to Jericho with a hard clothesline. Jeff took Edge down with a strong cross body. Orton went after Austin and the buzzer went off.

"THE ROCK!"

The Rock ran down to the ring and got in. He gave Jericho a hard clothesline and gave Jeff and tornado DDT. Austin shoved him into the corner and started stomping him. Orton ran in and gave Rock a dropkick in the corner. Edge got to his feet and gave Austin a spear. Edge grabbed Jeff and tried getting him over the top rope. The buzzer went off.

"VISCERA!"

The World's Largest Love Machine ran down the ring and got in. All six men united and started attacking him. Viscera stood up and took Jeff down with a right hook and then took Orton down with a headbutt. The Rock kept attacking him and both him and Austin tried getting him over the top rope. The buzzer went off.

"SCOTT HALL!"

The Outsider ran down the ring and got in. He kicked Viscera in the groin and then tried forcing him over the ring ropes. Austin ran with a hard knee and it elevated him and they shoved him over and he hit the floor. Meanwhile, Hall grabbed Jericho and dropped him with a uppercut. Jericho got to the top rope after getting up. Hall ran up and Jericho locked him in a hurricanrana. Jericho tried to flip Hall out. Hall landed on his feet on the floor and then gave Jericho a huge powerbomb on the outside and both were eliminated! Hall started stomping on the prove Jericho and then the buzzer went off.

"KEVIN...NASH!"

The other Outsider walked down to the ring as Hall grabbed Jeff's foot. Jeff turned around and launched himself over the top rope, eliminating himself in the process. Edge attacked Nash as soon as he got in the ring but the much bigger man took him down with a boot. Nash picked up Mankind and gave him a vertical slam. Nash grabbed Orton and gave the Legend Killer a Jackknife. On the outside, Jericho, Jeff Hardy and Scott Hall fought to the backstage area. Nash grabbed Edge and gave him a gorilla press slam over the top rope and Edge was eliminated. The buzzer went off and the fans went quiet in anticipation.

"Real American" hit the speakers and the Hulkster appeared!

"HULK...HOOOOOGAN!"

Hogan walked down the ramp, much to the surprise of the fans. Hogan got in the ring and Nash started stomping on him. Hogan hulked up and got to his feet and started punching the bulkier man. He lifted him and gave him a scoop slam. The Rock got in Hogan's face and then pushed him against the ropes, almost shoving hm over. Hogan was older and slower then ever before. Rock came running in and Hogan ducked down and Rock was back body dropped over the top rope! Rock was eliminated! Hogan turned around and Orton tried for a RKO but Hogan pushed him into a spear from Edge! Edge got back to his feet and Hogan gave him a big boot into a Mandible Claw from Mankind! Hogan picked Orton up and tossed him over the top rope and Orton was eliminated! The buzzer went off.

The arena turned gold and no body knew what was going on. Orton started walking backstage and fireworks burst out of nowhere.

"GOOOOLDDDBERGG!"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S GOLDBERG!" JR said.

Goldberg appeared at the ramp and speared Orton nearly out of his shoes. Goldberg proceeded to the ring. He got in and took Hogan down with a hard boot. He picked up the much older man and lifted him over his head. He threw him over the top rope and hit Umaga. Umaga dropped Hogan and got in the ring. Umaga and Goldberg stared each other down. Goldberg grabbed Lashley and gave him a suplex. Stone Cold turned him around and Goldberg gave him a powerful clothesline over the top rope. Austin was eliminated and Umaga got to his feet. He attacked Goldberg from behind and then turned him around with a Samoan Spike! Goldberg went down and Umaga picked him back up and held him against the ropes. He kicked him in the chest and Goldberg went over the top rope.

The buzzer went off. The Undertaker's music hit and the Deadman appeared at the ramp. He walked down and got in the ring. Lashley got in the ring and tried to take the Undertaker down from behind but Taker was aware and turned around and grabbed him around the throat. He threw him to Umaga and Umaga caught him with a scrapbuster slam. Umaga picked Lashley up and gave him Samoan Spike over the top rope. Umaga turned around and Taker gave him a clothesline over the top rope! Both Lashley and Umaga were eliminated. Mankind turned Undertaker around and gave him a Double Arm DDT. Mankind got to his feet and Nash gave him a huge boot. Taker sat up and Nash grabbed him and gave him a Jackknife. Mankind got back up and took Nash down with a knee. Undertaker got up and grabbed Nash around the throat and lifted him in the air. He gave him a chokeslam. Mankind grabbed Taker's leg and Taker lifted him up. He threw him into the corner and started punching him repeatedly and then grabbed her around the throat and threw him over the top rope with a chokeslam type of move. It's down to the Undertaker and Kevin Nash.

Undertaker grabbed Nash and Nash kicked him in the gut and gave him a Jackknife. Taker lay there and Nash picked him up again and gave him another Jackknife! Nash picked up the Undertaker and tried getting him over the top rope. Taker was close to hitting the floor when Triple H rushed down the ring and kneed the referee in the face! Nash dropped Taker and Taker hit the floor. The Game picked him back up and rolled him in the ring as Nash chased him away. Nash helped the ref to his feet and Nash got in the ring and Taker sat up. He grabbed Nash around and the throat and was shoving him over the top rope. The fans went to their feet as Nash's feet came dangerously close to the floor. Shawn Michaels ran from the audience and gave Taker a hard Sweet Chin Music to the back of the head. Taker flipped over the ring and Taker and Nash hit at the exact same time. The ref called for the bell. Lillian didn't know to announce a winner or not.

The ref said something to her. "The referee has officially announced that no one has won the Royal Rumble. The Undertaker and Kevin Nash's feet both touched the ground at the same time. Therefore there is no 2007 Royal Rumble Winner."

Vince McMahon's music hit and the Chairman limped to the ring. "Wait just a god damn minute. We WILL have a Royal Rumble Winner. But we will determine him at No Way Out. It's gonna be Kevin Nash vs. the Undertaker vs. Mankind in A...TRIPLE THREAT BARBED WIRE STEEL CAGE!" Vince said and dropped the mic. "Michaels, your days with that belt are numbered."

Royal Rumble went off the air with Shawn Michaels the lone man in the ring as Mankind, Undertaker and Kevin Nash lay on the outside.

END OF CHAPTER

TOMORROW NIGHT ON RAW

"_The Royal Rumble ends in controversy yet again as no one won it after an interference from Shawn Michaels caused the Undertaker and Kevin Nash to go over at the exact same time. Mr. McMahon quickly settled that as he made a Triple Threat Barbed Wire Steel Cage match for No Way Out to determine the Royal Rumble Winner._

_Meanwhile, Chris Jericho, who made a valiant effort in the Royal Rumble match takes on the man that eliminated him, Scott Hall, in a No Holds Barred match._

_There was two other matches announced for No Way Out and they included a Last Man Standing match between the Great Khali and the Big Show. The two behemoths square off after an intense show of strength at the Royal Rumble intrigued Mr. McMahon and declared a match._

_The other match is the new ECW Champion, Chris Benoit, defending against the former champion, John Cena in a Extreme Rules match after Benoit cashed in his Money in the Bank title shot._

_Also, the Undertaker takes on Mankind in a Boiler Room Brawl in our main event and WrestleMania opponents team up as Triple H and the WWE Champion Shawn Michaels take on Umaga and the Great Khali in a Tornado Tag."_


	16. Chapter 16

"_The Royal Rumble ends in controversy yet again as no one won it after an interference from Shawn Michaels caused the Undertaker and Kevin Nash to go over at the exact same time. Mr. McMahon quickly settled that as he made a Triple Threat Barbed Wire Steel Cage match for No Way Out to determine the Royal Rumble Winner._

_Meanwhile, Chris Jericho, who made a valiant effort in the Royal Rumble match takes on the man that eliminated him, Scott Hall, in a No Holds Barred match._

_There was two other matches announced for No Way Out and they included a Last Man Standing match between the Great Khali and the Big Show. The two behemoths square off after an intense show of strength at the Royal Rumble intrigued Mr. McMahon and declared a match._

_The other match is the new ECW Champion, Chris Benoit, defending against the former champion, John Cena in a Extreme Rules match after Benoit cashed in his Money in the Bank title shot._

_Also, the Undertaker takes on Mankind in a Boiler Room Brawl in our main event and WrestleMania opponents team up as Triple H and the WWE Champion Shawn Michaels take on Chris Benoit and John Cena in a Tornado Tag."_

WWE Chronicles Chapter 15

"Royal Rumble Fallout tonight as the Undertaker takes on Mankind in a Boiler Room Brawl as well as D-X vs. Cena and Benoit!" JR said.

"Also tonight, Candice Michelle challenges Kellie Pickler. It's now. Puppies!" King said.

_**Match 1- Women's Championship- Kellie Pickler vs. Candice Michelle**_

Candice's music hit first. The Go Daddy girl came down to the ring. She got into the ring and "Red High Heels" hit and the most unlikely Women's champion ever in WWE history came out to the ring. She got in and proudly held up her title. The bell rang and Candice lept but Kellie caught her with a kick to the chest. Kellie picked up the dark haired beauty and slammed her head hard into the canvas.

Candice rolled out of the ring to recover but Kellie hit her with a baseball slide. Kellie got out from underneath the bottom rope and grabbed Candice who wasn't fighting back. Kellie picked her up and rammed her back-first into the ring. Candice screamed in pain and Kellie rolled her into the ring. Kellie picked her up and hit her with a Sweet Surrender. 1..2..3.

_**Winner- Kellie Pickler**_

Mickie James ran down but Kellie intercepted her with a kick to the face. She picked her up and planted her with a Sweet Surrender. Kellie grabbed her Women's Championship and held it over Mickie's body before leaving the ring.

"Kellie Pickler dominant." JR said.

Raw went to a commerical break with Mickie sitting up, fuming.

Raw came back and they showed highlights of the Royal Rumble with HBK giving the Undertaker the Sweet Chin Music over the top rope and Nash and Taker both hitting the floor.

"Mr. McMahon has an announcement regarding WrestleMania. The official theme song is "Crawling in the Dark" by Hoobastank." JR said.

Vince McMahon came down to the ring, walking with a purpose. He got in the ring and grabbed a mic from Lillian Garcia.

"Last night was...very controversial, to say the least. The Undertaker was close to winning the WWE Championship...screwed...John Cena finally captured the ECW Championship...Benoit cashed Money in the Bank oppurtunity. The Undertaker nearly has the Royal Rumble won...screwed over by D-X. So as of right now...the official matches...championship matches at WrestleMania. For the ECW Championship its gonna be...Kane...vs. The Big Show vs. John Cena vs. Chris Benoit in a Street Fight..taking place outside. The vacated World Heavyweight Championship will be defended...but at No Way Out the Undertaker and Kevin Nash battle it out for fun because it's a non title match . And at WrestleMania it'll be Batista vs. The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight championship in a Hell in the Cell. And last but not least...it's gonna be friends vs. friends, when the WWE Championship is defended against Triple H with Shawn Michaels as the champion in a Unsanctioned match. So EVERYTHING goes. And I have to bring this up. I've officially changed the match for the Battle of the Billionaires. Donald Trump, you will have Bobby Lashley...and I'll have the Great Khali. I'll see you in 40 days. Have a nice day, folks." Vince said and got out of the ring.

Backstage, Triple H approached Shawn Michaels.

"How is this gonna work out?" Triple H asked. "We're D-X. And now we're facing each other at WrestleMania."

"I told you to throw the match. Either way, this is gonna be the end of us. Just know I got your back until then. In our unsanctioned match, everything and anything can..and will be used to keep this title where it belongs." HBK said and walked away from his partner as Raw took another break.

Match 2- ? Vs. Kevin Nash

Kevin Nash's music hit and the big man came down to the ring, obviously pissed that he'd been left out of the WrestleMania title matches. Nash got in the ring, not knowing who he was facing. During the break, Vince promised it would be a great match of strengths.

Goldberg's music hit.

"This is gonna get ugly. Goldberg vs. Kevin Nash!" JR said.

Goldberg walked through the fireworks and walked down the ring. He got in and Nash and him stood face to face.

_**Match 2- Goldberg vs. Kevin Nash**_

Nash started off with a kick to Goldberg's chest and then a hard clothesline. Goldberg barely moved. Goldberg shoved Nash and got a similar result. Nash slapped Goldberg and then took the big man down with two kicks to the chest. Nash dropped an elbow on him. The fans were shocked as Goldberg got to his feet and Nash kicked him back down. Nash grabbed Goldberg and lifted him back up and Goldberg used his strength to push Nash away and then took him down with a karate kick to the chest. Goldberg lifted Nash up and gave him a clothesline over the top rope. Nash landed on his feet and grabbed Goldberg's feet dragging him out. Goldberg was stronger and kicked him in the gut. Nash backed away and grabbed the ring bell, unbeknownst to Goldberg. Goldberg grabbed him and Nash whacked him in the face with the bell, unbeknownst to the ref! Nash took apart the announce table and grabbed Goldberg as the ref started his 10 count. Nash set Goldberg up for the Jackknife but Goldberg shoved him off and dropped Nash with a clothesline. Goldberg took apart the steel steps and put the bottom set near the announce table. Goldberg lifted Nash into a suplex position and then tossed him onto it face first! The ref rang the bell, counting both men out.

_**No Contest**_

The ref ran and checked on Nash who was laying out cold. Goldberg walked backstage as the ref called for backstage help for Kevin Nassh. Raw went to a commercial break with Nash walking away on his own.

Raw came back from a commercial break and then they cut to the Great Khali in the back with Davari.

"We have a message for Lashley and Umaga. Mr. McMahon informed me not too long ago that there was a new match added to No Way Out. And it will be Lashley vs. Umaga vs. the Great Khali!" Davari said.

The camera showed Khali, who reached over and grabbed Armando Estrada from a corner.

"Estrada has been missing all day! Khali took him?" JR said.

Khali wrapped a hand around Estrada's throat and lifted him into the air and gave him a chokebomb on the concrete floor! Khali then spoke something in his native language and Davari translated it.

"He said, Lashley and Umaga...your next."

The camera panned away as Estrada lay out cold on the floor with the massive Khali hovering over him.

_**Match 3- D-X vs. John Cena and Chris Benoit**_

John Cena's music hit and the ex-ECW champion came down to the ring. He got in as Chris Benoit's music hit and the new ECW champion came down to the ring. He got in the ring and Cena and Benoit stared each other down. The two face in 41 days and their forced to team up after Benoit cashed his Money in the Bank opportunity in on Cena just seconds after Cena won it. D-X's music hit and the number one contender for the WWE championship and the WWE Champion came out to the ring. There was some tension between the two but otherwise they looked like teammates. Triple H and Shawn Michaels got in the ring and did the crotch chop as the fireworks went off. HBK and Benoit started. HBK grabbed Benoit and tossed the ECW champion into the turnbuckle and started stomping on him. HBK backed up and ran in with a dropkick.

HBK walked over to Cena and slapped the former D-X member. HBK went back over to Benoit and Benoit kicked him in the gut and suplexed him into the turnbuckle. HBK held his back in pain and Benoit locked in a Boston Crab. HBK was close to the ropes and reached out and grabbed them, forcing Benoit to break the hold early. Benoit picked him up and gave him a hard chop. HBK held his chest and Benoit came in for another one but Benoit ducked and HBK picked Benoit up and dropped him groin first on his knee! HBK ran off the ropes and hit Benoit with a forearm and then immediately kipped up. He tagged in Triple H and The Game stepped into the ring. Benoit got to his feet and Triple H took him down with a running clothesline and then hit Cena with a high knee to the chest.

Benoit got up and Triple H planted him with a spinebuster. 1..2..Benoit kicked out. Triple H picked him up and set him up for the Pedigree. The ECW champion gathered his energy and reversed it into a back body drop. Benoit waited for Triple H to get up before sending him flying across the ring with a German suplex! Cena got on the apron and Benoit tagged him in! Cena grabbed Triple H by the hair and kicked him in the face. The ref reprimanded him and told him if he does it again, he's disqualified. Cena picked up the man who was responsible for his broken ribs and gave him a spike DDT. Cena walked over to HBK and gave him a forearm, knocking him off the apron.

Triple H got to his feet and took Cena over the top rope with a clothesline. Benoit rolled back into the ring and gave Triple H a German suplex. Benoit dragged HHH back up and gave him another, followed by a 3rd. HBK ran around the side of the ring and knocked Benoit off the apron and gave him a jaw shattering Sweet Chin Music! Cena rolled into the ring and Triple H set him up for a Pedigree. Cena reversed it into a back body drop but Triple H landed on his feet, disorientated. Triple H turned around and Cena set him up for the F-U! HBK rolled into the ring and gave Cena a Sweet Chin Music and Cena dropped Triple H and HHH kicked him in the gut and gave him a Pedigree. 1...2...3!

_**Winners- D-X**_

HBK and HHH stared each other down before the both of them left the ring together, with HBK keeping his word and having HHH's back.

"Main Event up next!" Jr said.

Raw went to a commercial break and then came back with Mankind walking into the boiler room.

"The Undertaker is already in there, waiting for Mankind." King said.

_**Main Event- Boiler Room Brawl- Undertaker vs. Mankind**_

"Undertaker? Come Out. Where are you!" Mankind said, searching for the Undertaker.

Mankind walked several yards before the Undertaker leaped out from behind a wall and whacked Mankind with a steel chair. The blow stunned Mankind and knocked him over. Taker grabbed him by the throat and lifted him and slammed him against the wall. Taker punched him in the gut and then tossed him aside. Taker tossed contents off a table and grabbed Mankind. Taker set Mankind up for a chokeslam but Mankind elbowed him in the face. Taker hunched over in pain and Mankind gave Taker a piledriver. A sick crunch was heard and the Undertaker lay still. Mankind looked worried and got up and knelt beside him. Undertaker sat up and wrapped a hand around Mankind's throat! Taker got to his feet and chokeslammed Mankind into a bunch of cables and wires.

Meanwhile, Paul Bearer walked out to the ring with the urn! The camera panned back to the Undertaker throwing Mankind over a table. Mankind grabbed a steel pole and threw it at the coming Undertaker who caught it and went to hit Mankind with it but he ducked and kicked the Phenom in the gut. Mankind grabbed Taker and rammed him into a wall. The force sent Taker through it and he dangled over with his head bleeding. Mankind pulled Taker out and flattened him with a piledriver on the floor!

The Undertaker lay bloodied as Mankind got to his feet and started to find a way out. Taker sat up and grabbed Mankind's foot. Taker got to his feet and gave him a boot to the nose. Mankind held his face as Taker started punching him in the stomach and face. Mankind opened a door and escaped into the building making his way to the ring. The Undertaker chased after him and they spilled into the arena. Taker kicked Mankind down the ramp. Undertaker followed and gave Mankind a clothesline. Taker got the bottom step and shoved it in the ring. He rolled Mankind halfway in and kicked him in the side of the head. Taker got up on the apron and gave Mankind a leg drop. Taker rolled in and set Mankind up for a Tombstone.

Taker walked up the two steps and dropped Mankind with a tombstone on the steel steps. Taker looked up at Paul Bearer and reached out and was awarded the urn and the match.

_**Winner- Undertaker**_

Undertaker got to his feet and started to walk backstage. He got to the ramp and raised his hand. He turned his back to the entrance way and stared at Paul Bearer leaving. Kevin Nash came from behind Taker and took him down with a boot! Nash picked up Taker and tossed him against the Raw set-up. Taker fought back and slowly pushed Nash toward the edge. Nash kneed Taker in the gut and set him up for Jackknife position. Nash turned and tossed Taker off the entrance way, stunning the fans. Nash stood over Taker and Taker sat up as Raw went off the air!

Preview for next week

_The Undertaker cannot be stopped. After giving the Deadman a Jackknife Powerbomb off the ramp, Kevin Nash thought he finally had the upper hand on the Deadman, but he sat up. Next Sunday at No Way Out, Nash better be prepared to take the Deadman and the deranged Mankind in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage...but what condition is Mankind gonna be in?_

_In one of the most grueling matches in RAW history, the Undertaker and Mankind faced off in a Boiler Room Brawl. The Undertaker had the upper hand until Mankind threw him through a wall. Mankind and Taker brawled through the arena to the ring where the surprising Paul Bearer was there. A Tombstone on the steel steps later and the Undertaker had the victory. Taker sent a strong message to Mankind and Kevin Nash._

_Speaking of strong messages, the Great Khali sent the biggest message this past Monday. Moments after finding out he was in a Triple Threat with Umaga and Bobby Lashley, Khali nearly broke Umaga's handler, Armando Estrada, after giving him a Chokebomb on the floor. Khali followed it up with the simple statement that Lashley and Umaga were "next". What will Umaga and Lashley have to say?_

_Our Women's Champion, Kellie Pickler, proved she's not just a pretty face and a fluke after completely taking out Candice Michelle. Mickie James came out to make the save and redeem herself but Pickler quickly flattened her. A dominant Women's Champion. Can anyone dethrone her?_

_This week, The Undertaker has a shot at redemption when he tags up with X-Pac to take on Nash and Mankind. Meanwhile, Shawn Michaels takes on John Cena and Triple H takes on Chris Benoit!_


	17. Chapter 17

_The Undertaker cannot be stopped. After giving the Deadman a Jackknife Powerbomb off the ramp, Kevin Nash thought he finally had the upper hand on the Deadman, but he sat up. Next Sunday at No Way Out, Nash better be prepared to take the Deadman and the deranged Mankind in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage...but what condition is Mankind gonna be in?_

_In one of the most grueling matches in RAW history, the Undertaker and Mankind faced off in a Boiler Room Brawl. The Undertaker had the upper hand until Mankind threw him through a wall. Mankind and Taker brawled through the arena to the ring where the surprising Paul Bearer was there. A Tombstone on the steel steps later and the Undertaker had the victory. Taker sent a strong message to Mankind and Kevin Nash._

_Speaking of strong messages, the Great Khali sent the biggest message this past Monday. Moments after finding out he was in a Triple Threat with Umaga and Bobby Lashley, Khali nearly broke Umaga's handler, Armando Estrada, after giving him a Chokebomb on the floor. Khali followed it up with the simple statement that Lashley and Umaga were "next". What will Umaga and Lashley have to say?_

_Our Women's Champion, Kellie Pickler, proved she's not just a pretty face and a fluke after completely taking out Candice Michelle. Mickie James came out to make the save and redeem herself but Pickler quickly flattened her. A dominant Women's Champion. Can anyone dethrone her?_

_This week, The Undertaker has a shot at redemption when he tags up with X-Pac to take on Nash and King Booker. Mankind takes on Scott Hall and Chris Jericho takes on Rey Mysterio. Meanwhile, Shawn Michaels takes on John Cena and Triple H takes on Chris Benoit._

_CHAPTER 17_

Raw went off with a fantasic pyro display. The Undertaker and X-Pac vs. Kevin Nash and King Booker is our main event tonight.

"Hello everybody and welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw! I'm good Ole JR alongside my broadcast parter, Jerry the King Lawler and, King, what a night we have tonight. The Great Khali is in action first against Funaki! Good luck, Funaki, your gonna need it!" JR said.

_**MATCH 1- FUNAKI VS. THE GREAT KHALI**_

Funaki's music hit first and the giant Khali soon followed. Khali got into the ring and Funaki went at him as he tried getting in the ring. Khali quickly took Funaki down with a headbutt. Khali picked Funaki up by the throat and tossed him into the corner and gave him a elbow to the jaw. Khali started choking Funaki and then grabbed him with both hands and Chokebombed him in the middle of the ring. Khali put a foot on Funaki's chest. 1...2...3. Khali has destroyed Funaki.

_**WINNER- THE GREAT KHALI**_

Khali roared and Lashley's music hit. Khali turned and looked as Donald Trump and Lashley came out, with Lashley dragging Davari.

"Good job, Khali. It's really a shame you didn't stay on my side. People that betray me, never do good. So, now...here's a little sample of WrestleMania 23." Trump said.

Lashley held Davari as Trump bitch slapped him. Lashley then hoisted Davari on his shoulder and gave Khali's translator a Dominator on the steel ramp! Khali roared and went to get out of the ring but Umaga came behind him and knocked him over. Umaga stomped him and Khali shoved him away and got to his feet. Khali ran at him and Umaga floored him with a Samoan Drop! Still, Khali got up. Umaga went to give him a Samoan Spike but Khali wrapped his huge hands around the throat of Umaga and gave him a thunderous Chokebomb. The fans were stunned as Khali put a foot on Umaga and roared. Raw went to a commercial break with Lashley and Trump staring in shock.

Raw came back with footage of during the commercial break. Khali went to leave the ring and Umaga grabbed his foot and got to his feet, where he gave Khali a Samoan Spike. Khali barely seemed fazed and kicked Umaga in the head, knocking him down. Khali left the ring as Umaga got up and was fuming.

_**MATCH 2- REY MYSTERIO VS. CHRIS JERICHO**_

Rey's music hit and the fan favorite appeared at the ramp. The fans were ecstatic as Mysterio came down the ramp. A countdown started on the Titan Tron. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. The pyros went off and Chris Jericho's music hit. Jericho walked down the ramp and got in the ring and the bell rang.

Mysterio started on Jericho with a dropkick to the knee, making Jericho face plant. Mysterio ran and Jericho got on one knee and was hit with a knee to the face. Jericho fell back and Mysterio hit a standing moonsault. 1...2...Jericho kicked out. Mysterio got back to his feet and scaled the top rope. He went to jump off but Jericho jumped up and dropped him with a dropkick. Mysterio fell off the turnbuckle and Jericho hit the lionsault. Mysterio kicked out. Jericho got up and ran and jumped from rope to rope and came back with a dropkick. Mysterio got to his feet and dropkicked Jericho in the back. Mysterio ran and went to hit the 619 but Jericho grabbed his legs and locked him in the Walls of Jericho!

Mysterio tried to crawl away but Jericho dragged him to the center of the ring and applied pressure. Mysterio tried crawling to the ropes again but Jericho pulled back and Mysterio lost all hope and tapped out.

_**WINNER- CHRIS JERICHO**_

Jericho celebrated his victory as Raw went to a commercial break with Mankind.

Raw came back and Mankind was on his way to the ring.

MATCH 3- MANKIND VS. SCOTT HALL

Scott Hall's music hit and the Outsider came down to the ring. He slided in the ring and took Mankind down with a kick to the sternum. Scott grabbed Mankind and rammed his back into the corner and started stomping him. Mankind had a bandage on his forehead, after a brutal Boiler Room Brawl last week, which resulted in a Tombstone on the Steel Steps. Hall grabbed Mankind and pulled him up and punched him in the face. Mankind slumped onto his ass and then kneed him in the face. Mankind rolled out from underneath the bottom rope and Hall followed. Hall ran forward and Mankind lifted him up and dropped him onto the barricade. Hall turned around and slumped down and Mankind started punching and kicking for his life. Hall got to his feet and Mankind gave him a suplex on the floor. Mankind rolled in and rolled back out, breaking the ref's count, and then dropped a huge leg on him.

Mankind picked up Hall and rolled him in the ring and then rolled in himself. Mankind grabbed Hall and dragged him into the corner, and then ran in with a huge knee. Hall pulled himself to his feet and took Mankind down with a elbow to the jaw. Mankind went down. Hall picked up Mankind and set him up for the Razor's Edge. Mankind jumped off and turned Hall around into a Double Arm DDT. Mankind covered. 1..2..kick out by Hall. Mankind got back to his feet and came back with a leg drop. Mankind picked up Scott and set him up for a Piledriver but Hall gave Mankind a Back Body Drop. Hall grabbed Mankind and pinned him with a bridge. 1...2...kickout. Hall grabbed Mankind and brought him to his feet and set him up for the Razor's Edge and brought him down, hard. 1...2...kickout. Hall looked flabbergasted. Hall picked him but Mankind forced him off and gave him the Mandible Claw! Hall tried to get to the ropes but Mankind kicked him in the gut and then gave him a Piledriver! 1...2...3! Mankind's done it.

_**WINNER- MANKIND**_

Kevin Nash rushed down to the ring and took Mankind out with a boot. He lifted him into the air and gave him a Jackknife, leaving him laying. Nash grabbed Hall and the two of them left as Raw went to a commercial

_**MATCH 4- TRIPLE H VS. CHRIS BENOIT (ECW CHAMPIONSHIP NOT ON THE LINE)**_

Chris Benoit's music hit and the ECW champion came down to the ring. Benoit got into the ring and "The Game" by Motorhead hit the speakers. One half of D-X came down to the ring and got in. The bell rang and Triple H took down Benoit with a knee. Triple H picked him up and threw him over the ring. Triple H followed and took Benoit down with a Spinebuster. Triple H took out a ladder from underneath the ring and set it up. The fans looked on in wonder as he pulled out a table and set the ladder up. John Cena came running down the ring and following behind him was the WWE Champion, Shawn Michaels. Cena tackled Triple H and the ref rang the bell, while HBK took Benoit down with a spear, followed with several punches.

_**WINNER- NO CONTEST**_

Mr. McMahon's music hit and the WWE Chairman came out, looking pissed. He raised a mic to his mouth. "Wait just a goddamn minute. This isn't gonna go like this tonight. No, seeing as you degenerates wanna start trouble, Chris Benoit, your gonna pay the price. I'm gonna let the fans get their money's worth tonight. Benoit, right now...your putting your ECW Championship on the line in an Extreme Rules Fatal Four Way between you, John Cena, Triple H and Shawn Michaels." Vince said as Benoit looked pissed. Vince walked backstage and the bell rang.

_**MATCH 4- ECW CHAMPIONSHIP- CHRIS BENOIT © VS. SHAWN MICHAELS VS. TRIPLE H VS. JOHN CENA**_

Benoit grabbed HBK and gave him an Irish Whip into the ladder. HBK grabbed on and started climbing. Cena set up the table. Halfway up, HBK launched himself off with a plancha, taking out Cena and Benoit. HBK got back to his feet...and came face to face with Triple H. The two members of D-X squared off.

"Oh my god! Folks! 40 days before WrestleMania this can go sour!" JR said.

HBK backed away and then went to give Triple H a Sweet Chin Music and instead hit John Cena.

"What the hell? I thought you had my back until WrestleMania, Shawn!" HHH said.

"I do. I hit Cena."

Benoit got up and gave HBK a German Suplex into the ladder. The Heartbreak Kid looked to be out. Triple H grabbed Benoit and gave him an Irish Whip into the steel steps. Triple H then dropped a knee onto Cena. Triple H covered Cena but Cena kicked out. Triple H was shocked and went under the ring and pulled out a steel chair and a sledgehammer. Benoit took him down with a spear. HBK got back to his feet and took Benoit down with a flying forearm. HBK got to his feet and grabbed the steel chair. He took apart the announce table and then whacked Benoit with the chair, taking him on top. HBK climbed the ladder as the fans got on their feet. Triple H got to his feet just in time to see HBK leap off the ladder and crashed through Benoit with a elbow drop! HBK rolled off of him and lay there. HHH went up to him and helped him to his feet as the two of them faced off, HBK barely able to stand. Cena turned around HHH and went to give him a F-U but HBK gave Cena a Sweet Chin Music! Cena fell backwards, on top of HHH and HBK fell the other way. Cena landed on top of HHH and the ref made the cover. 1...2...3!

WINNER- NEW ECW CHAMPION- JOHN CENA

"For the love of God, I've never seen anything as controversial as that. This match wasn't even scheduled and Cena came out on top! Literally. It was pure luck. After been given a Sweet Chin Music, both HBK and Cena collapsed and Cena fell with Triple H, sort of like a Samoan Drop. And after the dust cleared we have a new ECW champion, and his name is John Cena. The Champ...is back!" JR said as Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back with the Main Event.

MAIN EVENT- KEVIN NASH AND BOOKER T VS. X-PAC AND THE UNDERTAKER

Booker T's music hit and the 6-time WCW champion hit the ring. Booker got into the ring. Kevin Nash's music hit the ring and the Outsider came down to the ring. He got in and then X-Pac's hit the speakers. X-Pac came down to the ring and waited for the Undertaker. The lights went off and the Undertaker's music hit. The Deadman appeared at the ramp and walked down. Taker got into the ring and the bell rang. Taker and Booker T started off. Taker took him down with a huge boot to the chest. Taker picked up Booker and sent him into his corner. Taker ran in with a huge clothesline that took Booker down. Taker punched Nash, knocking him off of the apron. Booker got to his feet and Taker wrapped a hand around his throat and gave him a Chokeslam and the Undertaker is completely dominant.

Undertaker dragged Booker to his corner and tagged in X-Pac. Taker held Booker and X-Pac kicked him. Taker went to get out of the ring but X-Pac grabbed him and gave the Undertaker a Spinning Wheel Kick, as the fans looked on in shock. Taker tried to get back to his feet but Kevin Nash ran around and choked him with the ring rope. Taker fought for air as X-Pac started stomping on him, along with Booker T. Nash let go of Taker and Booker took him to the corner as X-Pac went to the other, setting up for the Bronco Buster. X-Pac ran in but Taker gained what little strength he had left and got to his feet, caught him, and gave him a Last Ride! Taker's comeback was short-lived after a huge kick to the head by Booker. The fans started cheering as Mankind appeared! The deranged freak ran down to the ring and took down Booker, and the ref finally rang the bell, awarding victory to Nash and Booker T.

WINNERS- BY DISQUALIFICATION- KEVIN NASH AND BOOKER T

Mankind kicked Booker in the gut and then slammed his head against the canvas. Scott Hall ran down the ring and kicked Mankind from behind knocking him down and to the outside. X-Pac got back to his feet and slid out of the ring. He grabbed a steel chair and then set it down. He picked up Mankind and gave him the X-Factor on it. D-X ran down to the ring. Triple H ran around the ring to X-Pac who whacked him with the steel chair. HBK stayed outside the ring not going in. In the ring, Hall picked up the Undertaker and gave him a Razor's Edge. HBK was then attacked by the Big Show. Show wrapped a hand around HBK's throat and gave him a huge chokeslam! Show got into the ring and Taker tried to get up. He grabbed Taker by the throat and gave him a Chokeslam! Hulk Hogan's music hit and the Hulkster ran into the ring. He slid in and the ring was separated by the assaulters and the Undertaker and Hulk Hogan. It was X-Pac, Scott Hall, Big Show, Kevin Nash and Booker T against a broken down Undertaker and Hulk Hogan. Taker got to his feet, somehow, only to be kicked down by HOGAN! Hogan ran and gave Undertaker a Leg Drop as the fans booed like crazy. Hall went to the outside and got something and handed it to Hogan. Hogan then shook it and brought it down to Taker's back. Spraypaint. He wrote "NWO" in big, black letters. The newly crowned nWo: Big Show, Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, X-Pac and Booker T, stood tall as Raw went off the air.

_NO WAY OUT_

_The letters "N, W, O" have never meant anything to the Undertaker until last Monday Night. In an apparent tag team match, the Undertaker was teamed up with X-Pac. Taker and X-Pac were in control, until Taker tagged in X-Pac. The Undertaker kicked Booker T, and then X-Pac attacked his own partner. The ref didn't know what to do, so he stood off as Nash choked Taker with the ring ropes as Booker T an X-Pac stomped him. Hope seemed lost when Scott Hall ran down the ring and continued the assault. Mankind hoped to save the Deadman but was quickly taken out by X-Pac. D-X tried to help next but X-Pac took care of Triple H and Big Show came out and dismantled both HBK and the Undertaker with huge chokeslams. Hulk Hogan came to the rescue next, so it seemed. Hogan showed his true colors after a kick to Taker's face and a huge leg drop. Then, Hall got a can of black spraypaint and sprayed Taker's back with "NWO". With No Way Out this Sunday, everyone should be on the look out._

_ECW gold never seemed more coveted this Monday. In what started as a match between Triple H and The ECW champion, Chris Benoit, soon turned into a Four Man Extreme Rules match for the ECW championship. The match soon turned lethal with a huge elbow from a ladder by HBK onto the champ, Chris Benoit. The only two men standing where HBK and Triple H. When it seemed the D-X alliance would end, Cena grabbed HHH and set him up for the F-U. HBK quickly headed to his best friend's rescue and gave Cena a Sweet Chin Music, then collapsed from exhaustion. Cena fell backwards with Triple H. As a result, the ref counted the three count and John Cena walked out ECW champion. This Sunday it'll be Chris Benoit using HIS rematch clause instead._


	18. No Way Out

_I'm gonna start this off by saying...like any suggestions or any thing like that..please let me know. Its tough as it is writing it without reviews...so please review...with suggestions or storylines...or maybe couples? Thanks._

_The nWo are back in full order. Tonight one member, Kevin Nash vows to take Undertaker's shot at the World Heavyweight Championship, as does Mankind, in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match. What condition is the Undertaker in after a supreme beatdown by nWo?_

_Also, Hollywood Hulk Hogan and X-Pac team up against D-X. D-X vowed revenge after being taken out, trying to help the Undertaker, on Raw._

_Meanwhile, Chris Jericho, who made a valiant effort in the Royal Rumble match takes on the man that eliminated him, Scott Hall, in a No Holds Barred match. Will the nWo help out?_

_Also, another nWo member, the Big Show takes on The Great Khali in a Last Man Standing match. This match was made because of the test of strength at the Royal Rumble. _

_The ECW championship is defended as the new champ John Cena takes on the ex-champion Chris Benoit. This match was originally Benoit defending against Cena, but on Raw last Monday...in a shocking twist...Cena pinned Triple H in a Extreme Rules Fatal Four Way to win the Championship, after HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music._

NO WAY OUT

"Hello everybody and welcome to WWE 2007 No Way Out! We have a huge match scheduled for the main event. The Undertaker defends his Number One Contendership for the World Heavyweight Championship against Mankind and Kevin Nash in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage match."

"Yeah, JR, but first off we have Benoit and Cena!"

_**MATCH 1- ECW CHAMPIONSHIP- JOHN CENA © VS. CHRIS BENOIT- EXTREME RULES**_

Chris Beniot's music hit and the Rabid Wolverine came down to the ring with taped ribs, after the Elbow Drop by Shawn Michaels. Benoit looked in a foul mood. John Cena's music hit and the ECW champ came down to the ring. He dropped his belt and got into the ring. Benoit charged him but Cena grabbed him and gave him a Snap Suplex. Cena threw Benoit over the top rope and then went out after him. He threw Benoit into the turnbuckle and blood started pouring out of his head. Cena picked Benoit up and kneed him in the gut, causing Benoit to moan in pain. Cena picked Benoit up and dropped him rib first on the announce table. Benoit howled in pain and Cena took him over with a shoulder tackle. Cena covered but Benoit kicked out, somehow. Cena picked Benoit up and then rolled him into the ring. Cena followed and gave Benoit a bulldog. Cena then locked in the STFU and Benoit screamed in pain. Benoit was close to the ropes but Cena held on, seeing as it was Extreme Rules. The Big Show came running down and grabbed Cena from behind! He took Cena down with a headbutt and then grabbed Benoit and gave him a chokeslam. Kane's music hit and Kane came down the ring. He took the nWo member out of the ring and they fought through the crowd. Cena pulled himself up as Benoit stirred. He picked Benoit up, hit the F-U and scored the 3 count. 1...2...3.

_**WINNER- JOHN CENA (STILL ECW CHAMPION)**_

"Folks, Cena took advantage of an injury that Chris Benoit sustained last Monday, not to mention a Chokeslam from the Big Show, to retain." JR said.

_**MATCH 2- NO HOLDS BARRED- CHRIS JERICHO VS. SCOTT HALL**_

Chris Jericho's music hit the speaker's and Jericho walked out through the No Way Out setup. The nWo's music hit and Scott Hall came down to the ring. He got in Jericho's face and Jericho raked the eyes and the bell rang. Jericho kicked Hall in the gut and then kneed him in the chest. Jericho ran and gave Hall a bulldog. Jericho looked confident and cocky. He picked Hall up and gave him an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle. Hall came back and Jericho gave him a Back Body Drop. Jericho went out after him and rammed his back against the ring and then gave him an enzuguri. Jericho picked Hall up and gave him an Irish Whip but Hall reversed it and Jericho smacked against the steel pole. Hall got a table from underneath the ring and tossed it into the ring. He grabbed Jericho and threw him into the steel steps. Hall picked up the steps and waited for Jericho to get to his feet before ramming him with them. Jericho got to his feet and Hall threw him into the ring.

Jericho got to his feet and Hall slid in the ring and Jericho gave him a Elbow Drop. Jericho ran and jumped onto the rope, then jumped to the other rope and gave Hall a back elbow drop. Jericho covered but Hall kicked out at two. Jericho set up the table and grabbed Hall. Hall pushed him away and then kicked him in the gut and gave him a huge powerbomb. Hall covered. 1...2..Jericho kicked out. Jericho got to his feet and gave Hall a low blow and put him on the table. Jericho ran up to the ropes and went to give him a Lionsault but Booker T ran out and grabbed his foot. Jericho kicked him off and Hall grabbed him from behind and gave him the Razor's Edge through the table! 1...2...3. Hall wins.

_**WINNER- SCOTT HALL**_

Hall and Booker T walked backstage as Jericho lay in the midst of the table.

Backstage, Khali was with his handler and translator, Davari, after a beatdown last week.

Khali roared something in his native language.

"Big Show...tonight Khali has vowed to end the nWo before it begins." Davari said.

_**MATCH 3- LAST MAN STANDING- THE GREAT KHALI VS. THE BIG SHOW**_

Big Show's music hit and the 7'0 angry giant made his way to the ring. The Great Khali's music hit and the 7'3 giant of a man came down to the ring. Khali and Show faced off and Shane McMahon's music hit. Shane appeared at the ring with his wrestling gear on.

"Wait, guys. Before you start tearing each other limb from limb I have a few announcements. First off, anyone that interferes in tonight's matches will be suspended and or fired on the spot. And we also have a new match. Tonight I will be taking on Bobby Lashley in a Extreme Rules match, made by my dad minutes ago. So I'm finished. Ref, ring the bell." Shane said.

The bell rang and Khali karate chopped Show in the head, knocking him down. The crowd was shocked that a single chop floored Show. Khali reached down and tried picking up the Big Show but it couldn't happen. Show grabbed Khali by the throat and shoved him away. Show got to this feet and forced Khali into the corner where he chopped him, hard, on the chest. Khali roared and shoved him away and took him down with a clothesline. Khali sprung off the ropes and gave the Big Show a leg drop. Khali grabbed Show and dragged him to his feet before giving him a hard boot. Show finally didn't go down. Instead, he grabbed Khali and gave him a belly to belly suplex. The force sent Khali under the bottom rope and to the outside.

Show followed him. The ref got to a five count when Khali got to his feet. He grabbed the Big Show and tossed him into the barricade. Khali backed up and gave him a boot, taking Show over the barricade into the crowd. Khali followed him. Show retreated to the back and Khali and Show fought through the concession stands. Khali tossed Big Show into a popcorn machine. The machine toppled over onto the worker. Show retreated to the parking lot. Khali grabbed Show and shoved his face down on a limo. Khali grabbed Show and tossed his face into the driver seat's window. Show still had some juice left and tossed Khali on top of the limo. Show grabbed Khali and Chokeslammed him through the roof!

The ref was stunned and then Khali reappeared! Khali got out of the limo through the door. Khali grabbed a steel pipe and went to whack Show with it but Show moved and it shattered the window. Show forced the pipe out of Khali's grip and whacked him in the knee with it! Khali screamed in pain and Show gave him a chokeslam! 1...2...3...4...no sign of movement...6...7...8...9...10. Big Show wins it.

_**WINNER- THE BIG SHOW**_

"I have never seen anything as shocking as that. Khali and Show both took a beating, but it seems as if Khali might have a shattered knee. If he didn't get up from the Chokeslam through the roof, he'd be ok." JR said.

_**MATCH 4- BOBBY LASHLEY VS. SHANE MCMAHON- EXTREME RULES**_

Lashley's music hit and the powerhouse came to the ring. Lashley got in the ring and Shane ran from the crowd and took him down. Shane and Lashley rolled out of the ring. Shane grabbed Lashley and gave him an Irish Whip, into the steel steps! Lashley grabbed Shane and then gave him a drop toe hold. Lashley got to his feet and then Shane was taken over the barricade with a clothesline. Shane started running to the back and Lashley quickly followed. Shane ran to the backstage area and Lashley ran behind him. Shane rounded and corner. Lashley came behind him and Umaga hit him with a spinning wheel kick!

"I'd like to introduce your new opponent for Wrestle Mania...UMAGA!" Shane said.

Lashley got to his feet and Umaga took him down with a kick to the chest. Shane took advantage and covered but Lashley kicked out! Shane looked shocked as Lashley got to his feet and tossed Shane into the wall. He speared Umaga and then grabbed Shane. Shane ran out to the arena and Lashley followed. Lashley grabbed Shane and threw him into the No Way Out setup. Shane kicked Lashley in the balls and gave him a DDT. Umaga walked out and grabbed Lashley and picked him up. Umaga went to give him a Samoan Spike but Lashley moved and gave him a Dominator! Shane spun Lashley around but Lashley set him up for a Dominator. Someone ran out and hit Lashley with a steel chair in the back. Lashley dropped Shane and turned around to Mr. McMahon! Lashley stared into McMahon's eyes. Lashley snatched the chair and raised it over his head but Shane gave him a low blow, grabbed the chair and hit Lashley right between the eyes. Shane covered. 1...2...3.

_**WINNER- SHANE MCMAHON**_

"Shane has weakened Lashley for Wrestle Mania!" JR said.

"Up next, is the match everyone's been talking about. Shawn Michaels and Triple take on nWo members Hulk Hogan and X-Pac." King said.

"The fantasy match is here! DX vs. nWo! It's next!" JR said.

_**MATCH 5- D-X (SHAWN MICHAELS AND TRIPLE H) VS. NWO (HULK HOGAN AND X-PAC)**_

X-Pac's music hit and the nWo member came out with new nWo gear. He got in the ring and the nWo's music hit. The fans booed as Hollywood Hogan made his way out to the ring. Hogan slid in and D-X's music hit. HBK and HHH appeared at the ring. HBK ran down to the ring and slid in. Hogan started stomping on him. HBK pushed him away and took him down with a dropkick. X-Pac ran in but HHH rolled in with a spinebuster! Hogan rolled out of the ring and X-Pac took HHH over the top rope, leaving X-Pac and HBK to start.

HBK grabbed X-Pac and gave him an Irish Whip. Pac ran into the turnbuckle and HBK ran in with a cross body. HBK hit Pac full force and then hit a DDT. HBK covered but Pac kicked out. X-Pac grabbed HBK and gave him a BrainBuster. Pac covered and HHH broke it up. HBK rolled and tagged in Triple H. HHH ran in and hit Pac with a huge knee to the chest. HHH then pushed Hogan off the apron and gave X-Pac a scoop slam. X-Pac grabbed his foot and tripped him. Pac got to his feet and gave Triple H a spinning wheel kick, when HHH got to his feet. X-Pac dragged Triple H back to his feet and went to give him a Dropkick but HHH moved and hit the referee instead. Hogan jumped off the apron and grabbed a steel chair. He rolled into the ring and whacked Triple H with it. HBK ran in and took him over the top rope with a Cross Body!

X-Pac picked up Triple H, who was bleeding from his head, and gave him a Scoop Slam! X-Pac hit a standing moonsault and covered for a no count as the ref was still out cold. HBK rolled into the ring and took X-Pac down with a flying forearm. He kipped to his feet and climbed the top rope. Pac got to his feet and jumped up and gave him a X-Factor off the top rope! HBK lay out cold and Hogan got back on the apron. X-Pac tagged him in and Hogan got in. Hogan picked up Triple H and sent him across the ropes. HHH came back and Hogan hit him with a boot. Hogan ran and went to give him a Leg Drop, but HBK got up and hit a Sweet Chin Music! X-Pac ran in and HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music! HBK helped HHH to his feet. HBK got on the apron and Hogan got to his feet. Hogan grabbed Triple H and gave him an Irish whip. Hogan ducked and HHH came back and hooked Hogan's arms and hit the Pedigree!!

1...2...3!!

_**WINNERS- D-X**_

HBK and HHH celebrated as Hogan and X-Pac lay out cold.

"D-x scores a major victory, King." JR said.

"This is not the last time D-X will hear from the nWo." King said. "But up next...we have puppies!"

Backstage, Kellie Pickler was with Katharine McPhee.

"Hey! How are you?" Katharine asked.

"I'm good. I face Trish next." Kellie said.

"Yeah. Good luck. Any thoughts?" Kat asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm not losing tonight. So Trish fans...don't get excited. And...Kat...when are YOU wrestling?" Kellie said.

"I'm in training, why?"

Kellie slapped Katharine across the face. "I want you to challenge me."

Katharine held her face as Kellie walked away.

_**MATCH 6- WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP- TRISH STRATUS VS. KELLIE PICKLER ©**_

Trish's music hit first and the ex Women's Champion came down to the ring. She got in as Kellie's music hit. The Women's Champion for a little over two months got in the ring and the bell rang.

Trish ran in at Kellie and Kellie gave her a spinning wheel kick. Trish got right back to her feet and Kellie gave her a clothesline. Kellie picked up Trish and gave her a scoop slam. Kellie covered but Trish quickly kicked out. Kellie picked her up and gave her a hard clothesline. Kellie gave her a standing elbow drop and covered, but she kicked out. Kellie got to her feet and dragged Trish up. She set her up for the Sweet Surrender but Trish pushed her away and gave him a DDT! Trish covered for a slow two count.

Trish got to her feet as did Kellie. Kellie ran in and Trish ducked down and gave her a back body drop over the top rope! Kellie grabbed onto the ropes and landed on the apron. Trish turned around and Kellie kneed her in the gut. Kellie grabbed Trish's abdomen and flipped in the ring with a Sunset Flip! Kellie reached up and grabbed the ropes. The ref wasn't aware and counted the three count!

_**WINNER- STILL WOMEN'S CHAMPION- KELLIE PICKLER**_

"How does Kellie keep getting these victories? She is an American Idol finalist, not a wrestler!" JR said.

Trish got to her feet and got in Kellie's face.

"What the hell? You grabbed the ropes!"

"Get over it."

Kellie turned to walk away but Trish spun her around and Kellie hit her with the Woman's Championship. Katharine came running down the ring and took her down with a spear! Kellie rolled out of the ring with her title as Kat checked on Trish.

Backstage, Donald Trump was shown walking to Vince McMahon's office. He knocked and went in.

"Hello, Vince."

"What do you want? I'm busy here." Vince said.

"I'm calling off the Battle of the Billionaires. It's a complete waste of time. You've added and messed around with the competitors. So, Vince, I concede." Trump said.

Vince was shocked. "Well...pay attention to my announcement after the Cage match." Vince said

Trump turned around and left, slamming the door.

"What the hell?! I'm shocked!" JR said.

"I have no clue what just went down. No Vince and Trump?!" King said.

_**MAIN EVENT- TRIPLE THREAT STEEL CAGE- KEVIN NASH VS. MANKIND VS. THE UNDERTAKER**_

After Katharine helped Trish to the back, the steel cage lowered.

"This steel cage is way different then others, folks. It's like a Hell in the Cell. As a matter of fact it's just like a Hell in the Cell, except with a retractable roof, operated by a button. The way to win is escape over the top or pinfall or submission. The winner faces Batista at WrestleMania for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship." JR said.

Mankind's music hit and the deranged psycho came down to the ring. He got into the Cell and the nWo's music hit. Kevin Nash came out with Scott Hall and Hulk Hogan. The lights went off and the Undertaker appeared in the Cell! Taker shut the door, locking out Hall and Hogan. Taker grabbed Nash and tossed him into the cage and started punching him. He rolled into the ring and clothesline Mankind. Taker then ran and dove over the top rope, colliding into Nash! Nash went down and Taker got to his feet. He looked up and started climbing the cage! Mankind ran out of the ring and grabbed his pants and pulled him down. Taker landed on his feet and gave Mankind a huge boot. Nash got to his feet and Taker took the big man down with a huge running DDT.

Mankind got up and pulled out a table and set it up. Mankind set up another one, directly next to the other one. Mankind ran around the ring to Taker and Taker intercepted him with a hand around the throat! He tossed him into the cage and then pulled out a steel chair. Nash got to his feet and Taker hit him with the chair, in the face. Nash went down and Taker started climbing again. Mankind once again pulled him down.

Hall tried opening the door but Taker kicked it, knocking Hall down. Taker rolled in the ring and Mankind followed. Taker grabbed Mankind and twisted his arm. He climbed the turnbuckle and tried for Old School but Mankind pulled his arm and Taker fell crotch first on the ropes. Nash got in the ring and gave Taker a boot, taking him over the top rope. Taker lay on the outside as Nash grabbed Mankind and gave him a Scoop Slam. He ran and gave him an elbow drop. Nash covered for a two count.

Mankind got back to his feet and pulled out Mr. Socko and put it on his wrist! Mankind ran in but Nash grabbed him and set him up for the Samoan Drop but Mankind locked in the Mandible Claw! Nash dropped Mankind and turned around. Nash bit down and Mankind released the hold. Nash kicked him in the gut and gave him a Jackknife! Nash covered...1...2...The Undertaker broke it up. Nash got up and Taker kicked him in the gut and set him up for the Last Ride. Taker lifted him but Nash jumped off. Taker turned around and ducked the Big Boot attempt. Nash turned around and Taker lifted him up and gave him a Tombstone! 1...2...Mankind kicked him. Taker got to his feet and Mankind ran out and started climbing. Taker ran out and followed him. Hogan pressed the button and the cell roof closed. Taker and Mankind were at the top and nowhere to go but down. Taker wrapped a hand around Mankind's throat and gave Mankind a chokeslam through the tables! Undertaker draped an arm over Mankind. 1...2...3.!

WINNER- THE UNDERTAKER

The Undertaker and Mankind lay in the debris of the two tables. Nash lay in the middle of the ring. The cage starting rising. Hogan and Hall rushed in and started stomping on Taker and Mankind. Kane's music it and Kane ran down the ring! Kane took down Hogan and Hall ran through the crowd. Kane and Hogan battled over the barricade and through the crowd. Nash got up and followed Kane and Hogan. The Undertaker sat up and Mankind got to his feet, and both of them followed.

Mr. McMahon's music hit and the WWE Chairman came down to the ring. He got in the ring and grabbed a mic. The fans were booing him like crazy. Vince raised the mic.

"You people wanna boo me! You people..." A bottle hit McMahon. "YOU WANNA DISRESPECT ME! YOU PEOPLE WANT TO DISGRACE ME! I put on shows every day of the year for you people. And you disrespect me! Your gonna regret it...next week." McMahon said and dropped the mic.

McMahon left the ring and walked backstage. He walked into the parking lot. He passed a worker and nodded to him. The driver got in the limo and Vince opened the door. He sat inside and hesitated before closing the door. He closed the door and the limo exploded! The doors blew off the limo and flames spewed from it, going at least 50 feet in the air. The driver threw himself out and rolled. There was so sign of Vince as WWE logo appeared on the screen, blocking the blaze from view as NO WAY OUT went off the air.

End of Chapter

NO WAY OUT for the WWE Chairman

As No Way Out came to a close last night, it seemed the Chairman's live did too. After being booed out by the WWE fans, Vince left the arena with the ominous words, "you'll regret it next week". Those words seemed so true when McMahon entered the limo and it went up in flames. There are two questions needing answers: Did Vince survive? and Who could of done it?

Early reports are that Vince is presumed dead, but no body has been found yet. What will the Chairman's family have to say?

Before Vince perished, the night was full of chaos from the nWo. Big Show interrupted the ECW Championship match, which saw John Cena retain, and then defeated the Great Khali in a Last Man Standing, apparently shattering Khali's knee. Then, Scott Hall beat Chris Jericho after Booker T interfered. Shane McMahon beat Lashley, with assists from Umaga and the presumed dead Vince McMahon. Then, D-X beat the nWo. HBK gave X-Pac a Sweet Chin Music and Triple H hit Hogan with a Pedigree. Kellie Pickler defended the championship against Trish Stratus, and then challenged Katharine McPhee. Then, the main event. The Undertaker defeated Nash and Mankind after a 15 foot chokeslam to Mankind through two tables!

The aftermath of nWo, plus McMahon's death, plus the Undertaker vs. Shane McMahon next Raw!


	19. Vince McMahon Night

I need your thoughts...should I branch the Vince McMahon murder plot into a story by itself...or just keep it in here?

NO WAY OUT for the WWE Chairman

As No Way Out came to a close last night, it seemed the Chairman's live did too. After being booed out by the WWE fans, Vince left the arena with the ominous words, "you'll regret it next week". Those words seemed so true when McMahon entered the limo and it went up in flames. There are two questions needing answers: Did Vince survive? and Who could of done it?

Early reports are that Vince is presumed dead, but no body has been found yet. What will the Chairman's family have to say?

Before Vince perished, the night was full of chaos from the nWo. Big Show interrupted the ECW Championship match, which saw John Cena retain, and then defeated the Great Khali in a Last Man Standing, apparently shattering Khali's knee. Then, Scott Hall beat Chris Jericho after Booker T interfered. Shane McMahon beat Lashley, with assists from Umaga and the presumed dead Vince McMahon. Then, D-X beat the nWo. HBK gave X-Pac a Sweet Chin Music and Triple H hit Hogan with a Pedigree. Kellie Pickler defended the championship against Trish Stratus, and then challenged Katharine McPhee. Then, the main event. The Undertaker defeated Nash and Mankind after a 15 foot chokeslam to Mankind through two tables!

The aftermath of nWo, plus McMahon's death, plus the Undertaker vs. Shane McMahon next Raw! 4 Raw's until Wrestle Mania.

Chapter 19- McMahon Appreciation Night- 30 Minute Special

Raw came on the air with the fans on their feet. The bell tolled and the fans bowed in respect for the death of the WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon.

The WWE Superstars lined the ramp, with Vince's family in the front. Linda held up a mic. "Tonight, we acknowledge the death of a true legend and family man. Last night, my husband and the WWE Chairman, was killed when his limo exploded. Tonight...we will have Vince McMahon night. Many of you may not have liked him...or liked his business decisions or the way he ran WWE...but he didn't deserve to be murdered, in that car bombing. Please...join me as we bow our head in remembrance for the fallen Chairman."

Fans, superstars and announcers alike bowed their heads in respect for the death of Vince McMahon. After ten tolls of the bell, Vince McMahon's music hit and the superstars started to go backstage.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw. Over the next few months, expect WWE to have a new look as the WWE has lost it's foundation. The very rock it stood on, has been taken away. The only match tonight is the Stone Cold vs. the Coach. Shane McMahon vs. the Undertaker was originally announced but Shane is emotionally distraught, and it would be fit to honor Vince with a Stone Cold match." JR said.

"It's truly shocking. Who could of murdered Vince?" King said.

"Only they know. Hopefully, it'll be uncovered." JR said.

The Titan Tron played a package of Vince McMahon. They showed him with Andre the Giant, the Undertaker, Roddy Piper, Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold, the Rock, Kane, Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Shawn Michaels, Mr. America, Edge, Batista, JR, the King, the Iraq troops,.

Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back and Shawn Michaels was on the Titan Tron.

"Wow. Vince McMahon. He's completely different then the man you see on television. He's a nice, family man. He's family orientated and listens to the complaints and ideas of every superstar. Vince's presence is going to be greatly missed." Shawn said.

Bret Hart's face was shown next.

"Vince. He may of been an asshole to me, back in the Montreal incident...but before that...he's completely business. He does things the business way. He has the love for his family but he can be a dictator at times. He gets into the ring and at 60 years old, he has better physique then some superstars in the back. He has got some great ideas, ranging from the Hell in the Cell, to the WWE Draft Lottery. Although me and Vince may not be eye to eye on some things, I respected him as a human being...not a business man." Bret said.

The Undertaker was shown next.

"Vince, he gives everyone an oppurtunity. I went from jerking the curtain in WCW to coming to the WWF and winning my first WWE Championship within a year, and battling with the likes of the Ultimate Warrior, Randy Savage, and Hulk Hogan. I don't think there is one person that sees eye to eye with Vince when it comes to business...me, including. I've left the company over some things...but still...in 2007, he's still giving ME focus and giving me title opportunities instead of younger superstars like Batista and John Cena, and I'm grateful for that. Vince, I'm gonna miss you."

Next, was Hulk Hogan.

"Ahh, brother. Vince...I can't do this." Hogan said and got up and left.

Stone Cold was shown next.

"Oh Christ, Vince. You damn gone went and got yourself blown up, ya crazy son of a bitch! Nah. Vince, I got nothin' but respect for you man. You've went with every crazy idea I gave your ass...you let me soak you in beer and spear you with a Zamboni. There's not many people who will let me give them a Stone Cold Stunner quite like you Vince. You'll be missed, ya crazy son of a bitch."

Main Event- Stone Cold vs. the Coach

Stone Cold came out to the approval of the fans...the only time the fans cheered so far tonight. Coach came out next, surprisingly, to cheers as well. Coach got in the ring and extended his hand to Austin. Austin looked like he was gonna take it but then he kicked Coach in the gut and gave him a Stunner! Austin covered...1...2...3!

Winner- Stone Cold Steve Austin

Austin rolled Coach out of the ring and got a mic.

"Let's drink to McMahon's memory...and that's the Bottom Line...Cause Stone Cold said so!" The Intercontinental Champion said.

Austin called for beers as an image of Beer Bath came on the screen. Austin slammed the beer cans together and raised them to the Titan Tron, in honor of Vince before drinking them down as Raw went off the air.

Next Chapter

The McMahon Murder Investigation takes off. Who killed the Chairman of the WWE? What price will they pay?

Also, Katharine McPhee, Carrie Underwood and Kellie Pickler all sing in honor of Vince as Vince Appreciation spreads.

And the Undertaker takes on Shawn Michaels and Batista faces Triple H in what's supposed to be a warm up match for all four men.

And the ECW Champion, John Cena, faces one of his opponents, Kane, in a Extreme Rules match!


	20. Chapter 20

Next Chapter

The McMahon Murder Investigation takes off. Who killed the Chairman of the WWE? What price will they pay?

Also, Katharine McPhee, Carrie Underwood and Kellie Pickler all sing in honor of Vince as Vince Appreciation spreads.

And the Undertaker takes on Shawn Michaels and Batista faces Triple H in what's supposed to be a warm up match for all four men.

And the ECW Champion, John Cena, faces one of his opponents, Kane, in a Extreme Rules match!

Chapter 20

Raw kicked off with "In Memory of Vince McMahon 1945-2007". Shane McMahon's music hit the announce system and the usually cheerful Shane appeared, with a sad look on his face and walking slowly. He got into the ring, after getting a mic.

"Last week, the foundation of the WWE was rocked as the Chairman, my father, was murdered when his limousine was blown to pieces minutes after No Way Out. Let's take a look." Shane said.

A video was shown of Vince being booed out of the arena and then walking to his limo, which then exploded.

Shane raised the mic to his lips. "Tonight, the murder plot will unfold. I WILL get to the bottom of whoever killed my dad."

Shane dropped the mic and walked backstage.

Raw went to a commercial break with the WWE flag flying at half-mast.

Raw came back and Kellie Pickler was on stage. She then sand, "I Wonder" and the crowd gave her a standing ovation. Kellie walked backstage and the bell rang.

_**Match 1- Extreme Rules- John Cena vs. Kane**_

Kane's music hit and the giant of a man, looked sad.

"Folks...even Kane is sad over this." JR said.

Kane got in the ring and Cena's music hit. The ECW Champ came down to the ring. He got in the ring and the bell rang. Kane took Cena down with a clothesline. Cena gave Kane a drop toe hold and tried locking the STF-U in but Kane pushed him away. Kane got to his feet and gave Cena another clothesline. Kane covered but Cena kicked out.

Kane got out of the ring and went under the apron and pulled out a steel chair. He tossed it in the ring and then pulled out a table. He tossed that in the ring and then pulled out a trash can, a trash can lid and the kitchen sink. All three were thrown into the ring. Kane got in and picked up the trash can lid and whacked Cena in the face with it. Cena went down and Kane covered for a two count.

Kane got up and set up the table. Kane turned around and Cena lifted him up in the F-U position but Kane wrapped a hand around Cena's throat. Cena dropped him and Kane gave him a Chokeslam through the table. Kane covered but Cena kicked out, somehow.

Cena got to his feet, using the ropes. Kane wrapped a hand around his throat and lifted him for a Chokeslam but he jumped down and gave Kane a F-U onto the trash can! Cena covered. 1...2..3!

_**Winner- John Cena**_

Cena grabbed his title and walked up the ramp. The permenantly placed picture of Vince McMahon on the Titan Tron showed and Cena saluted it as Raw went too a commercial.

Raw came back with Katharine McPhee singing, "Everywhere I Go" with special lyrics for Vince McMahon. Katharine finished and walked backstage.

"Folks, up next we have Batista and Triple H. It's been said that Batista is in a foul mood, not because of the death of Vince, but because he has to face the Undertaker at WrestleMania. And one's got to wonder...how together is Triple H? He did lose his father-in-law last week." JR said.

_**Match 2- Batista vs. Triple H**_

Batista's music hit and the Animal made his way down to the ring, the mood still somber. He got in the ring and Triple H's music hit, not D-X's. The Game got in the ring and the Animal and the Game squared off.

The bell rang and HHH ran in but Batista gave him a Spinebuster! Batista covered and got a near fall. Batista picked Triple H and speared him into the corner. Triple H looked to be giving no fight. Batista kicked Triple H in the gut and gave him a Batista Bomb! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- Batista**_

The Animal got out of the ring and walked backstage and the cameras focused to Shane and Stephanie McMahon backstage. Shane looked visibly shaken but Stephanie seemed to be holding herself together somehow.

"Ma, bring in the first guy." Shane said to Linda, who was across the room.

Linda opened the door and Donald Trump walked in.

"Mr. Trump, sit down." Shane said.

"I'm sorry about your loss." Trump said.

"Let's cut the drama...and the bullshit, Trump. Did you have any part in No Way Out's murder?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I didn't. Why?" Trump said.

"Why call off the match, out of nowhere? You obviously had to know that something was gonna happen and that the match wouldn't happen." Shane said.

"I don't have time for this." Trump said and rose to his feet.

"YOU killed my father! I'm gonna prove it, Trump!" Stephanie screamed as Trump walked out and Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back and Carrie Underwood sang "I'll Stand By You" dedicated to the loved ones of Vince McMahon.

_**Match 3- Tag Team Championships- Hardy Boys vs. ?**_

The Hardy Boys' music hit and the Tag Team Champions came down the ring. They got in and then Shelton Benjamin's music hit. Benjamin came down the ring and got in the ring. Charlie Haas's music hit and Haas came down the ring.

"It's the Hardys versus The World's Greatest Tag Team." JR said.

Benjamin and Matt started. Matt gave Benjamin a strong clothesline. Benjamin got right back up and rolled Matt up. Matt kicked out at two. Benjamin grabbed Matt and gave him an Irish Whip into the corner. Matt hit the turnbuckle and then Haas started choking him. Benjamin kicked Matt in the gut and gave him a Powerbomb! 1...2..Jeff broke it up. Matt rolled out of the ring as the ref tried to contain Jeff. MnM ran out and attacked Matt from behind. Mercury picked up Matt and Mercury and Nitro gave him a Snapshot!

Jeff chased after him and then Haas chased after him. Haas grabbed Jeff and gave him a DDT on the steel ramp. Haas ran back down and rolled Matt into the ring. Benjamin tagged in Haas and Haas rolled in and locked in the Haas of Pain! Matt was out of it and the ref declared Haas and Benjamin the winners!

_**Winners- New Tag Team Champions- Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas **_

Raw went to a commercial break with the new tag team champions celebrating.

_**Main Event- Shawn Michaels vs. the Undertaker**_

HBK's music hit and the WWE Champion came down to the ring. The lights went out and the Undertaker started walking down the ring. He got in the ring and the bell rang.

HBK ran in and the Undertaker stopped his attempt with a boot. Taker lifted HBK into the air and gave him a scoop slam. Taker ran and gave HBK a leg drop. Taker covered but the Heartbreak Kid broke out. Taker lifted HBK into the air with a hand and wrenched his arm. Taker sent him flying with an Irish Whip. HBK came running back and Taker went to give him a clothesline but HBK ducked and came back with a flying forearm. HBK kipped up to his feet.

Taker got back to his feet and HBK pushed him into the corner and started stomping on him. Taker shoved HBK and grabbed him around the throat and threw him into the corner and punched him. Taker gave HBK a boot, taking him over the top rope. HBK lay on the floor and Taker got out and followed, slowly, still a little beat up from the Steel Cage match. The Undertaker picked up HBK and rolled the lower half of his body in the ring. Taker backed up and kicked HBK in the head. Taker got on the apron and jumped down with a leg drop! HBK rolled into the ring.

HBK was picked up and given a thunderous chokeslam. Taker covered...1...2...HBK somehow kicked out. Taker picked up HBK and set him up for a Last Ride. HBK jumped off and Taker turned around and HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music. HBK couldn't capitalize as he collapsed.

"Can HBK capitalize on the fallen Deadman?" JR said.

Taker sat up and got to his feet, just as HBK pulled himself up. Taker turned HBK around and set him up for the Tombstone. HBK jumped off again and pushed Taker. Taker turned around into another Sweet Chin Music! 1...2...Taker got the shoulder up.

HBK got to his feet and tuned up the band. Taker got to his feet and HBK went to give him a Sweet Chin Music but Taker ducked and grabbed the leg and got HBK in the Tombstone position! Taker gave HBK the Tombstone and covered. 1...2...3.

Winner- The Undertaker

Batista's music hit and the Animal came down to the ring. He got in Undertaker's face and said, "WrestleMania." Taker turned to walk away, but Batista spun him around and gave him a Spinebuster!

Raw went off the air with the Taker laid out and Batista standing in front of him.

Next Week

The Mr.McMahon death investigation continues. Last Monday, Stephanie strongly accused Donald Trump of the murder.

Also, Batista seems to have the upper hand going into WrestleMania. After defeating the Game, he laid out his WrestleMania opponent, the Undertaker, after the Deadman defeated the WWE Champion, Shawn Michaels. Will the Animal be the first man to end the WrestleMania winning streak of the Undertaker?

We have new tag team champions as the World's Greatest Tag Team defeated the Hardys. The Hardys have announced that they are using their rematch clause at WrestleMania, in a Ladder Match.

Also announced is Katharine vs. Kellie for the Women's Championship. Can Kellie's former best friend be the first woman to dethrone the Champ?

Also, John Cena has the edge going into the ECW championship match after defeating the Big Red Machine, Kane in an Extreme Rules match. Can the Champ remain the Champ in 21 days?

Also, Shane and Stephanie have a huge announcement planned for the Raw after WrestleMania. What could it be?

Tune in to find out.


	21. Chapter 21

For the draft, I will have all three shows in one chapter..but thats for the WWE Chronicles 3. And tell me the announce teams you want for each show...choices are Jr, King, Carrie Underwood, Kellie Pickler, Katharine McPhee, Coach, Tazz, Michael Cole and Joey Styles. 3 teams of two.

Next Week

The Mr.McMahon death investigation continues. Last Monday, Stephanie strongly accused Donald Trump of the murder.

Also, Batista seems to have the upper hand going into WrestleMania. After defeating the Game, he laid out his WrestleMania opponent, the Undertaker, after the Deadman defeated the WWE Champion, Shawn Michaels. Will the Animal be the first man to end the WrestleMania winning streak of the Undertaker?

We have new tag team champions as the World's Greatest Tag Team defeated the Hardys. The Hardys have announced that they are using their rematch clause at WrestleMania, in a Ladder Match.

Also announced is Katharine vs. Kellie for the Women's Championship. Can Kellie's former best friend be the first woman to dethrone the Champ?

Also, John Cena has the edge going into the ECW championship match after defeating the Big Red Machine, Kane in an Extreme Rules match. Can the Champ remain the Champ in 21 days?

Also, Shane and Stephanie have a huge announcement planned for the Raw after WrestleMania. What could it be?

Tune in to find out.

Chapter 21

Raw kicked off with a bang. Shane McMahon's music hit and Shane and Stephanie came down to the ring. Stephanie got in the ring and got a mic.

The fans cheered them, for the first time in years.

"Okay everybody. Settle down. We got a big announcement. After WrestleMania we will hold a draft. All superstars will be drafted. We will have three shows. On Monday Nights, we will have Raw, which will have the World Heavyweight Championship. On Tuesday, we will have ECW, which will have the ECW Championship. On Friday Nights, we will be bringing back Smackdown, which will have the WWE Championship." Stephanie said and the fans roared in approval.

"So on Raw, you will either have Batista or Undertaker definately, on ECW, John Cena, Big Show, Kane, or Chris Benoit. And on Smackdown you will have either Triple H or the current WWE Champion, Shawn Michaels." Shane said.

Shane's music hit and Shane and Stephanie walked backstage.

_**Match 1- Katharine McPhee vs. Maria**_

"This is Katharine McPhee's debut match. " JR said. "Can she be successful."

"She shouldn't be on WWE television at all. Focus on singing." King said.

Maria's music hit and the hot Diva came down to the ring. She got in and Katharine came down to the ring. Kat got in and the bell rang. Maria grabbed her and tossed her into the corner and drove her knee into Kat's gut. Kat sunk down and then Maria gave her the Bronco Buster! Kat looked bewildered. Maria went to give her a suplex but Kat picked her up and gave her a front suplex! Kat pinned Maria but she kicked out.

Kat grabbed Maria but Maria kicked her in the gut and planted her with a Facebuster! 1...2..3.

_**Winner- Maria**_

"I'm a REAL diva, bitch." Maria said and then laughed.

Maria walked backstage as Katharine looked pissed and Raw went to a commercial.

_**Match 2- Big Show vs. Kane- Extreme Rules**_

Big Show's music hit and the giant man came down to the ring. Show got in the ring and the bell rang. Kane's music hit and the Big Red Monster got in the ring. Kane got in the ring.

Show went to grab him but Kane moved and pushed him into the turnbuckle and started kicking and punching him. Kane backed up and ran in with a clothesline, squashing Show. Show got out of the ring and started walking backstage. Kane got out and started chasing after him. Show ran out to the parking lot attempting to run away. Show got to the parking lot and was shocked.

The Great Khali stood there.

"KHALI! Folks, we thought he had a shattered knee!" JR said.

Khali walked over to show, who was walking perfectly. Show turned around into Kane. Kane shoved him into Khali. Khali grabbed Show and gave him a Chokebomb on the concrete. Khali put his foot on Show's chest. Kane went to walk away but Khali grabbed him and got in his face.

"I...REPLACE...BIG SHOW."

Khali grabbed Kane and gave him a Chokebomb as well! Khali walked away as Show and Kane lay out, Show apparently out of the ECW Title Run.

_**Winner- No Contest**_

_**Match 3- Jeff Hardy vs. Johnny Nitro**_

Nitro got in the ring and the Hardy's music hit. Jeff got in the ring as Nitro stared.

"Last week on RAW, Nitro and Mercury cost the Hardys the Tag Team Championships. Jeff chased them away but ultimately it was Charlie Haas and the Haas of Pain that won the Championships." King said.

The bell rang. Nitro and Jeff locked up. Jeff shoved Nitro and Nitro shoved him right back. Jeff gave Nitro a hip toss and then a flipping leg drop. Jeff covered but Nitro kicked out. Nitro got to his feet first and gave Jeff a German Suplex.

Shelton Benjamin ran down and sat on the ramp. Jeff saw it and got distracted. Nitro rolled him up but he kicked out. Jeff grabbed Nitro and gave him a scoop slam. He went for the Swanton Bomb but Shelton grabbed his foot! Jeff kicked him down and went to give Nitro a Cross Body but Nitro hit a Superkick! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- Johnny Nitro**_

Charlie Haas ran down the ring and grabbed Jeff and put him in the Haas of Pain. Nitro left the ring as TWGTT celebrated.

Raw came back from a commercial and it was Main Event time.

_**Main Event- The Undertaker vs. Batista vs. John Cena vs. Chris Benoit vs. Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels- Over the Top Rope Challenge**_

"This Main Event is special. It has the champion and number one contender of each title match going against each other in a Over the Top Rope Challenge." JR said.

Chris Benoit's music hit and the number one contender for the ECW Championship came down to the ring. Triple H's music hit and the number one contender for the WWE Championship came down to the ring. Batista's music hit and one of the number one contenders came down to the ring. The Animal got in the ring and John Cena's music hit. The ECW Champion came down to the ring and then Shawn Michaels's music hit and the WWE Champion came down. The Undertaker came down to the ring, the other number one contender for the vacated World Heavyweight Championship. The bell rang.

Triple H ran at Batista and Batista tossed him over the top rope. Triple H held on and stood on the apron. Batista rammed him but HBK saved him. Triple H got in the ring and D-X stomped Batista. Taker took Chris Benoit down with a DDT. Cena grabbed Taker and gave him a suplex. Batista grabbed Triple H and gave him a Spinebuster. HBK ran in and Batista gave him one. Benoit ran in and Batista threw him over the top rope.

_**Elimination- Chris Benoit**_

Batista fought off HBK as Cena gave the Undertaker a F-U! HBK gave Batista a Sweet Chin Music but it barely fazed him. HHH kicked him in the gut and set him up for a Pedigree but Batista overpowered him and flipped him over the top rope!

_**Elimination- Triple H**_

HBK gave Batista another Sweet Chin Music, that almost took him over the top rope. Taker grabbed Michaels from behind and locked in a Dragon Sleeper. Cena tackled Batista and they wobbled on the top rope, before falling into the ring. Taker threw HBK down and Cena set him up for the F-U. Cena put Taker on the apron and tried pushing him off. Taker grabbed Cena and brought the ECW Champ over. He pushed Cena off the apron, eliminating him.

"It's down to HBK, the Undertaker and Batista!" King said.

Elimination- John Cena

HBK went to give Taker a Sweet Chin Music but Taker pulled the ropes down. HBK went over them but grabbed onto them and pulled himself up. HBK set foot in the ring and gave Batista a Sweet Chin Music, taking the big man down. Taker gave HBK a chokeslam and then picked up Batista. Taker gave him a boot to the face. Batista was dangling on the ropes and then gave him a clothesline over the top rope!

Elimination- Batista

Taker turned around and HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music over the top rope!

Winner- Shawn Michaels

Taker got to his feet and looked pissed as HBK celebrated as Raw went off the air.

Next Week

The Last Raw Before WrestleMania!

Vince McMahon's death resonates throughout the WWE even deeper. Shane and Stephanie will continue the investigation, with a statement from the head of the investigation, Linda McMahon.

Also, in the Main Event, the Undertaker faces the Great Khali, just 6 days before Khali challenges for the ECW championship, in Big Show's place, as well as the Undertaker challenging Batista for the vacated World Heavyweight Championship. Here is the updated card. (Reviews, with who should win?)

**ECW Championship**- Street Fight- John Cena © vs. Great Khali vs. Chris Benoit vs. Kane

**WWE Championship**- Unsanctioned match- Shawn Michaels © vs. Triple H

**World Heavyweight Championship-** Hell in the Cell- Batista vs. the Undertaker

**Women's Championship**- Kellie Pickler © vs. Katharine McPhee w/Carrie Underwood and Ashley

**Tag Team Championship-** Ladder Match- Haas and Benjamin © vs. Hardy Boys

**Money in the Bank**- Edge vs. Mr Kennedy vs. Johnny Nitro vs. Randy Orton

**Intercontinental Championship-** Stone Cold © vs. Kevin Nash

**Grudge Match**- Hulk Hogan w/ nWo vs. The Rock

**Featuring**- A Look back at the life of Mr. McMahon and the Mr. McMahon murder investigation continues.


	22. Chapter 22

RIP CHRIS BENOIT

The Last Raw Before WrestleMania!

Vince McMahon's death resonates throughout the WWE even deeper. Shane and Stephanie will continue the investigation, with a statement from the head of the investigation, Linda McMahon.

Also, in the Main Event, the Undertaker faces the Great Khali, just 6 days before Khali challenges for the ECW championship, in Big Show's place, as well as the Undertaker challenging Batista for the vacated World Heavyweight Championship. Here is the updated card. (Reviews, with who should win?)

**ECW Championship**- Street Fight- John Cena © vs. Great Khali vs. Chris Benoit vs. Kane

**WWE Championship**- Unsanctioned match- Shawn Michaels © vs. Triple H

**World Heavyweight Championship-** Hell in the Cell- Batista vs. the Undertaker

**Women's Championship**- Kellie Pickler © vs. Katharine McPhee w/Carrie Underwood and Ashley

**Tag Team Championship-** Ladder Match- Haas and Benjamin © vs. Hardy Boys

**Money in the Bank**- Edge vs. Mr Kennedy vs. Johnny Nitro vs. Randy Orton vs. Umaga

**Intercontinental Championship-** Stone Cold © vs. Kevin Nash

**Grudge Match**- Hulk Hogan w/ nWo vs. The Rock

**Featuring**- A Look back at the life of Mr. McMahon and the Mr. McMahon murder investigation continues.

Chapter 22

Raw kicked off with a solemn looking Linda McMahon in the ring.

"At No Way Out, Mr. McMahon was murdered in a horrendous car bombing. While, everyone is a suspect, Donald Trump in particular is considered one, according to my daughter. While, yes, Mr. Trump's actions were suspicious...accusing someone of a murder..is a high offense..and you need sufficient proof. Yes, we are interviewing everyone. Anyone in the past couple months that has had a personal vendetta with Mr. McMahon, especially. Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Stone Cold, Donald Trump, Bobby Lashley...their all contenders. But..."

Donald Trump's music hit and the Billionaire came down to the ring. He got into the ring and got a mic.

"Linda, Linda, Linda. Your so quick to say that it's murder. How do you know that Vince doesn't wake up and go, I'm unhappy with life? You don't. It could very well be suicide as well as murder. And your so quick to name me. Do you wanna know the real reason I cancelled the Battle of the Billionaires?" Trump said.

"Yes."

"I have a very important meeting on Sunday morning about the future of the Apprentice, and it's done at around 8. Which means I then have to fly to Chicago from LA, and I'd be late for the show. Unlike some people, I'd like to be there to attend something I investing time and energy into. I was going to reschedule for Backlash." Trump said.

Linda was at a loss for words.

Stephanie's music hit the daughter of the deceased Mr. McMahon came down to the ring. She got in, looking to be close to tears.

"Trump..." She started to say, but tears kept falling.

"Yes?"Trump said.

"Trump...no matter how many lame excuses you have...you still killed my dad." Stephanie said.

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Trump screamed suddenly, in an outburst, and in his rage knocked over Stephanie!

Trump went over to Stephanie and tried to help her up but Shane ran down and got into the ring. Shane turned Trump around and gave him a DDT! Shane helped his sister out of the ring and Shane, Stephanie and Linda walked backstage as Donald Trump lay out cold in the WWE ring.

_**Match 1- Matt Hardy vs. Shelton Benjamin**_

"Folks...the McMahon family has snapped. The tragedy of losing Vince has caused all of them to go a bit...crazy." JR said.

"Poor Donald Trump. Stephanie accused him of murdering Vince McMahon and then Shane just gave him a DDT into tomorrow." King said.

"This is the first of four matches tonight. The others are Kellie Pickler vs. Ashley, Batista vs. Big Show, and the Undertaker vs. the Great Khali." JR said.

Shelton's music hit and one half of the World Tag Team Champions came down to the ring, with Charlie Haas. Haas and Benjamin got into the ring. The Hardy's music hit and the Hardy Boys came down to the ring. Haas got in Jeff's face and Benjamin got in Matt's.

The bell rang and Matt kicked Benjamin in the gut and then gave Haas a clothesline over the top rope. Jeff launched himself over the top rope onto Haas. Benjamin got to his feet and Matt took him down with a clothesline. Benjamin tripped Matt and got back to his feet. Matt turned around and Benjamin gave him a suplex. Benjamin covered but Matt kicked out at two. Benjamin picked Matt up and gave him an Irish Whip. Matt hit the turnbuckle and Benjamin came in and hit a Shining Wizard! Matt fell and Benjamin got onto the apron. He flipped into the ring with a leg drop! 1...2...Matt kicked out.

Benjamin picked Matt up but Matt punched him several times then hit a Tornado DDT. Matt got the cover, but Benjamin kicked out. Matt got to his feet and grabbed Benjamin. He locked him in a Bearhug and then hit a Side Effect. 1...2..kick out. Matt picked Benjamin up and gave him a Twist of Fate. Matt went to the top and came off with a leg drop! 1...2...Haas pulled Matt out of the ring and tackled him. The ref called for the bell, disqualifying Shelton.

_**Winner- via DQ- Matt Hardy**_

Jeff ran around the ring and chased Haas away. Haas dragged Shelton out of the ring and the World's Greatest Tag Team went backstage as the Hardys regrouped.

_**Match 2- Kellie Pickler vs. Ashley- Non Title**_

Ashley's music hit and the future star of Survivor came down to the ring. Kellie's music hit and Pickler came down to the ring. The bell rang and Ashley got in the Women's Champion's face.

Kellie pushed Ashley and Ashley kicked her in the gut, kneed her in the face and gave her a facebuster! Ashley covered for the quick three, or what seemed to be three, count.

Ashley celebrated and Kellie got to her feet and got in the ref's face and stated that she kicked out at the three count. The ref asked for the footage to be played and it clearly shows Kellie kicking out.

Kellie rolled up Ashley and got the quick three count!

_**Winner- Kellie Pickler**_

Ashley got up looking bewildered.

"I won! What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Kellie kicked out before the three count. So she pinned you." Earl Hebner said.

Kellie got out of the ring as Ashley pushed Hebner over and Raw went to commercial.

_**Match 3- Batista vs. Big Show- Anything Goes Match**_

Big Show's music hit and the giant man came down to the ring, with a slight limp from the Chokebomb from the huge Great Khali, last week in the parking lot. Batista's music hit and the Animal came down to the ring.

"There goes the man who will take on the Undertaker inside the Hell in the Cell at WrestleMania in the Main Event." JR said.

"Batista's plate is full."

"Not to mention, King, it's for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship, and their may not be a rematch!" JR said.

"That's right. Either Taker or Batista will wind up on Raw and the other may end up on ECW, Smackdown or Raw!" King said.

Batista got in the ring and the bell rang.

Show shoved Batista and the big man went down. Batista got back to his feet and Show hit him with a boot. Show picked the Animal up and gave him a vertical slam. Batista rolled out of the ring and flipped open the apron. Show got out of the ring and walked around the ring.

Show shoulder tackled Batista, taking the Animal down. Big Show picked up the table that Batista was taking out. He pushed it in the ring and then Big Show picked Batista up. He gave him a headbutt. The Animal didn't go down and Show gave him an Irish Whip into the steel steps. Batista lay sprawled out near the steps. Big Show got into the ring and set up the table.

On the outside, Batista got to his feet. He got a steel chair from ringside and rolled into the ring. He hit Show in the back with the chair. Show turned around and Batista hit him in the face twice, but the big man didn't fall. He drove the chair into Show's sternum then ran and gave him a spear! 1...2..Show kicked out.

Batista got to his feet, as did Show. Batista started with punches on the bigger man and then sent him with an Irish Whip. Show came back and Batista hit a Spinebuster! Batista walked around the ring and then put both thumbs in the air and then did the thumbs down. He shook the ropes and waited for the Big Show to get up. Batista kicked him in the gut and set him up for a Batista Bomb.

The Undertaker's music hit.

Batista pushed the Big Show away as smoke billowed from the Raw entrance way. The fans were on their feet as thunder hit the ramp. The music stopped. Batista turned around and the Big Show grabbed him around the throat. He lifted the Animal into the air and gave him a chokeslam through the table! Big Show covered. 1...2...3.

Winner- Big Show

"Batista was distracted by the mind games of the Undertaker. Will the Deadman's mind games prevail this Sunday?" JR said.

Raw went to a commercial break, showing Batista laying in the rubble of the table.

_**Main Event- The Great Khali vs. The Undertaker**_

The Great Khali came down to the ring and got into the ring. Khali got in and The Coach's music hit.

"Well, Khali it seems you caught a break tonight. The Undertaker isn't here. But, your still in action in a 10 Man-Over-The-Top-Rope WrestleMania Warm Up. Your opponents will be, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena, Kevin Nash, Hulk Hogan, Chris Benoit (after WrestleMania I won't use him), The Rock, Stone Cold and Randy Orton." Coach said.

_**WrestleMania Warm Up- Great Khali vs. Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H vs. Hulk Hogan vs. Kevin Nash vs. John Cena vs. Randy Orton vs. The Rock vs. Stone Cold**_

John Cena's music hit and the ECW champion came down to the ring. He got in the ring, face to face with the Great Khali, a man he will face in six days.

Chris Benoit's music hit and the Rabid Wolverine came down to the ring. Khali, Cena and Benoit had a three way stare down.

The nWo's music hit and Kevin Nash and Hulk Hogan came down to the ring. Nash and Hogan got into the ring.

D-X's music hit and the WrestleMania opponents came down to the ring, HBK and Triple H.

The Rock's music hit and the Great One came down to the ring. The Rock got into the ring and Hogan and the Rock went face to face.

Randy Orton's music hit and the Money in the Bank competitor came down to the ring. He got in John Cena's face as Stone Cold came down to the ring and the bell rang.

Khali took the initiative and kicked Nash in the chest. Khali grabbed Cena and gave him a vertical slam. HBK gave Orton an Irish Whip into the corner and gave him a clothesline. Cena grabbed Benoit and tossed him into Khali. Khali grabbed Benoit and lifted him into the air with a gorilla press slam and tossed him to the outside.

Elimination- Chris Benoit

HBK started stomping Orton in the corner as Nash and Khali went head to head. The superstars stayed to the side as Nash and Khali went blow for blow in the center of the ring. HBK pulled the top rope down as Nash and Khali fought to the ropes. Nash backed up and kicked Khali in the jaw. Khali went back and was close to going over. Triple H ran in and hit a knee to Khali, causing him to go back even further. Cena ran over and hit a shoulder tackle, taking Khali over!

Elimination- the Great Khali

Cena celebrated the elimination of Khali and HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music over the top rope!

Elimination- ECW Champion John Cena

Hogan grabbed Triple H and they started sharing blows. The Rock and Austin started going at it as Nash kicked Randy Orton in the gut. HBK grabbed Nash from behind and gave him a hard chop. Austin gave the Rock a Stunner and then HBK gave Nash a Sweet Chin Music over the top!

Elimination- Kevin Nash

Orton turned Austin around and gave him a RKO! Hogan kicked Austin in the gut and the two of them started battling. The Rock got to his feet and started punching Nash. Nash pushed the Rock away and then gave him a clothesline that took them both over!

Double Elimination- Kevin Nash and the Rock

Austin fought off Hogan and gave him a Stunner. Hogan didn't go down and HBK gave him a Sweet Chin Music. Triple H rolled out of the ring and got a steel chair. He hit Austin with the chair, taking him down. Hogan got back to his feet and Triple H dropped the chair and gave Hogan a Pedigree onto the chair. HBK and Austin fought over to the opposite side of the ring. HBK started choking Austin with the top rope as Triple H tried forcing Hogan over the top rope. Triple H forced a bloodied Hogan over as HBK gave a bloodied Austin a clothesline over the top rope.

Double Elimination- Stone Cold and Hulk Hogan

Triple H turned around and Shawn Michaels gave him a Sweet Chin Music over the top rope!

Winner- Shawn Michaels

"NO! OH MY GOD! SHAWN MICHAELS JUST SUPERKICKED THE HEAD OFF OF HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER!"

Raw went off the air with the Heartbreak Kid staring at Triple H.

END OF CHAPTER

WrestleMania is upon us

The Unsanctioned Match between Triple H and Shawn Michaels is all everyone can talk about, following the WrestleMania Warm Up on Monday Night Raw. In the conclusion of the match, Michaels eliminated Stone Cold and Triple H eliminated Hulk Hogan. When Triple H turned around, he was thrown over the top rope with Sweet Chin Music. One has got to argue that it was a match, and it came down to them. Only one man could be victorious...the same goes for WrestleMania. What's in store for D-X...if there is a D-X anymore.

The Mind Games of the Undertaker have begun. During his Anything Goes Match with the Big Show, Batista was distracted by the apparent arrival of the Undertaker. It was later revealed that the Undertaker wasn't even in Buffalo. Can Batista end the winning streak of the Deadman? Or will the Undertaker win the coveted World Heavyweight Championship and go to Raw?

All men are prepared for WrestleMania...but is anyone prepared for the Draft? In memory of Mr. McMahon, ALL superstars will be drafted to according shows...on Raw. Either Undertaker or Batista will be the top dog on Raw, with the World Heavyweight Championship, 1 of 5 men will headline ECW and either Shawn Michaels or Triple H will be Smackdown Material.

For a complete report on WrestleMania and the 2007 Draft, plus any updates on Mr. McMahon's death investigation go to 


	23. WreslteMania

WrestleMania is upon us

The Unsanctioned Match between Triple H and Shawn Michaels is all everyone can talk about, following the WrestleMania Warm Up on Monday Night Raw. In the conclusion of the match, Michaels eliminated Stone Cold and Triple H eliminated Hulk Hogan. When Triple H turned around, he was thrown over the top rope with Sweet Chin Music. One has got to argue that it was a match, and it came down to them. Only one man could be victorious...the same goes for WrestleMania. What's in store for D-X...if there is a D-X anymore.

The Mind Games of the Undertaker have begun. During his Anything Goes Match with the Big Show, Batista was distracted by the apparent arrival of the Undertaker. It was later revealed that the Undertaker wasn't even in Buffalo. Can Batista end the winning streak of the Deadman? Or will the Undertaker win the coveted World Heavyweight Championship and go to Raw?

All men are prepared for WrestleMania...but is anyone prepared for the Draft? In memory of Mr. McMahon, ALL superstars will be drafted to according shows...on Raw. Either Undertaker or Batista will be the top dog on Raw, with the World Heavyweight Championship, 1 of 5 men will headline ECW and either Shawn Michaels or Triple H will be Smackdown Material.

For a complete report on WrestleMania and the 2007 Draft, plus any updates on Mr. McMahon's death investigation go to 23

"Hello everybody and welcome to WRESTLEMANIA!" JR said.

"We have a jam packed show tonight. Look at the card for tonight!"

**ECW Championship**- Street Fight- John Cena © vs. Great Khali vs. Chris Benoit vs. Kane

**WWE Championship**- Unsanctioned match- Shawn Michaels © vs. Triple H

**World Heavyweight Championship-** Hell in the Cell- Batista vs. the Undertaker

**Women's Championship**- Kellie Pickler © vs. Katharine McPhee w/Carrie Underwood and Ashley-

**Tag Team Championship-** Ladder Match- Haas and Benjamin © vs. Hardy Boys-

**Money in the Bank**- Edge vs. Mr Kennedy vs. Johnny Nitro vs. Randy Orton vs. Umaga-

**Intercontinental Championship-** Stone Cold © vs. Kevin Nash-

**Grudge Match**- Hulk Hogan w/ nWo vs. The Rock-

**Featuring**- A Look back at the life of Mr. McMahon and the Mr. McMahon murder investigation continues.

"First up we have the Women's Championship!"

_**Match 1- Women's Championship- Kellie Pickler © vs. Katharine McPhee w/Carrie Underwood and Ashley**_

Katharine's music hit and the former American Idol contestant came down to the ring with Carrie and Ashley. Kellie's music hit and the rising country star and Women's Champion came down to the ring. Kellie and Katharine got in each other's faces, and the former American Idol Season 5 contestants and best friends squared off.

"Oh, this is gonna be the best match ever!" King said sarcastically. "Are we allowed bathroom breaks?"

Kellie slapped Katharine in the face and took her down with a Sweet Surrender. 1...2...3.

_**Winner- Kellie Pickler **_(don't feel like writing much for it.)

Kellie got her Women's Championship and got back into the ring. Two women ran down the ring and got in the ring as Carrie, Katharine and Ashley started walking backstage.

"Molly Holly and Sable!"

Molly grabbed Kellie and slapped her and Sable gave her a Sable Bomb!

"It appears as if their back, folks!" Jr said.

Backstage, Josh Matthews was with Batista.

"Batista, tonight you face the Undertaker inside the Hell in the Cell for the World Heavyweight Championship. How are you feeling?"

"I lost all respect for the Undertaker. He wanted to play mind games but doesn't have the guts to show up? I thought Taker was better then that. Tonight, not only am I going to walk out of here the World Heavyweight Champion...I'm gonna end the Undertaker's fluke streak and rob him of his dignity." Batista said and walked off.

_**Match 2- Grudge Match- Hulk Hogan w/ nWo vs. the Rock**_

The Rock's music hit and the Great One came down to the ring. The nWo's music hit the speakers and Hulk Hogan came down to the ring with Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, X-Pac, and Booker T came down to the ring.

"It's Hogan vs. the Rock 3." JR said.

"It's the rubber match." King said.

Hogan got in The Rock's face as the nWo surrounded the ring. The Rock slapped Hogan and the nWo was shocked. Hogan pushed the Rock back and then gave him a clothesline. Hogan called the nWo in and everyone started getting in the ring. The ref got out as Hall and Nash started stomping on him.

_**Winner-DQ- The Rock**_

"WrestleMania is falling apart."

Nash picked the Rock up and gave him a hard suplex. Hall picked up the Rock and gave him the Razor's Edge into the turnbuckle and then X-Pac hit the Bronco Buster. Stone Cold ran down to the ring and took Nash down with a tackle. Austin gave X-Pac a clothesline over the top rope and then gave one to Scott Hall. Austin kicked Hogan in the gut but Booker T ran in and Austin flipped him over the top rope. Austin kicked Hogan in the gut again and gave the Hulkster a Stunner!

_**Match 3- Intercontinental Championship- Stone Cold vs. Kevin Nash **_

Austin picked up Nash and shoved him into the corner and stomped on him. Austin picked him up and stomped him to the floor, again. He picked Nash up again and gave him a hard chop. Nash raked the eyes and then kicked Austin in the gut and kneed him in the jaw. Hall got on the apron and Hogan passed Nash a napkin. Nash held the napkin to Austin's face. Soon, Austin was out cold. Nash threw the napkin back to Hogan and picked up Austin. He gave the Texas Rattlesnake a Jackknife! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- New Intercontinental Champion- Kevin Nash**_

Nash grabbed the Championship and walked backstage.

_**Match 4- Money in the Bank- Edge vs. Mr Kennedy vs. Johnny Nitro vs. Randy Orton vs. Umaga**_

Nitro's music hit and one half of mNm came down to the ring. Edge's music hit and the former WWE Champion came down to the ring. Mr. Kennedy's music hit and the loud mouth of the WWE came down to the ring, grabbed a ladder as he came down to the ring. Umaga's music hit and the Samoan Bulldozer came down to the ring. Orton's music hit and Randy came down to the ring. Randy got into the ring and stared at Kennedy holding the ladder and shook his head. The bell rang.

Umaga ran in and took Nitro out, squashing him into the turnbuckle. Umaga kicked Nitro in the gut as Edge and Orton gave Kennedy a double Irish Whip. Shane's music hit. He came out with a mic.

"Umaga! I've got some bad news for ya. Bobby Lashley has officially been added to this match, just to make it even!" Shane said and walked backstage as Lashley came out!

Lashley ran down the ring. He paused before coming in and Umaga dove out of the ring and speared him! Orton turned his attention to Nitro and started stomping the formed Intercontinental champion into the ground. Edge locked in a headlock on Kennedy and Kennedy shoved him off with a Irish Whip. Kennedy threw the ladder and it hit Edge head on. Orton took advantage and gave him former partner a dropkick. Orton then resumed his assault on Nitro. Kennedy turned him around and Orton gave him a RKO!

Lashley picked up Umaga and the two brawled on the outside as Edge slowly got to his feet on the outside, with a freshly opened wound, that was gushing blood on his right shoulder. Nitro kicked Orton away and kicked him in the head, knocking the Legend Killer down. Nitro ran and leaped over the top rope but Edge dove at him with a flying forearm! Both men lay on the outside. Orton got to his feet and opened a ladder. He set it up in the middle of the ring and started to ascend it. Kennedy got to his feet and Umaga ran in and took him down with a cross body! Umaga ascended the other side of the ladder as Edge shoved another one into the ring.

Edge set it up as Lashley ran in and speared him! Lashley started to ascend the other ladder as Umaga gave Orton a Samoan Spike! Orton fell backwards, off the ladder. Lashley then dove from one ladder to the next and took Umaga outside the ring with a gigantic spear!

"OH MY GOD, BOTH MEN ARE DEAD! AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, THEY ARE DEAD!" JR screamed from ringside as the fans started a "Holy Shit" chant. Lashley and Umaga both turned, signifying no significant injury.

Edge pulled himself to his feet as Kennedy got up. Edge ran in and Kennedy gave him a back body drop over the top rope. Edge landed in a heap as Nitro got back into the ring. Nitro ran in and kicked Kennedy in the head, taking him down and he rolled to the outside. Orton popped back to his feet. Nitro turned around directly into a RKO. Orton started to climb the ladder. He got a hand on the briefcase and unlatched it and Orton was Mr. 2007 Money in the Bank.

_**Winner- Randy Orton**_

Orton held the briefcase up and celebrated as the other 5 men laid out around the ring. Orton held it in the air and then walked backstage.

A video package showed the Hardys and WGTT.

_**Match 5- Tag Team Championships-Ladder Match- The Hardys vs World's Greatest Tag Team ©**_

The Hardys' music hit and Matt and Jeff came down to the ring. The WGTT's music hit and Haas and Benjamin came down to the ring, without their belts. Haas and Benjamin started trash talking and Jeff launched himself on top of them. Jeff grabbed Haas and gave him an Irish Whip into the steel steps as Matt slid out of the ring. Benjamin got to his feet and Matt hit him hard with a spinning wheel kick. Benjamin fell to the floor, holding his nose.

Jeff grabbed a ladder and tossed it into the ring. Matt picked up Benjamin, who's nose was gushing blood. Matt rolled Benjamin into the ring as Jeff started to ascend the ladder.

"Folks, this match could be worse then the Money in the Bank match! Lashley and Umaga have both been rushed to the hospital after the spear off the ladder onto the outside floor."JR said. "These four have no care in the world and this can and probably will, get nasty."

"Yes, the titles are dangling between the Hell in the Cell structure, for the Undertaker and Batista match up tonight." King said.

Jeff set the ladder up into the corner and Matt gave Benjamin an Irish Whip into it and then kneeled at his feet. Jeff ran in and jumped on Matt's back and hit him with the Poetry in Motion. Jeff picked up the injured Benjamin and gave him a suplex. Haas rolled into the ring and threw Matt over the top rope. He ran in at Jeff and squashed him against the ladder. Jeff turned around and gave Haas a Tornado DDT. Jeff climbed the top rope, holding onto the ladder. He fell forward, driving the ladder into Haas's stomach.

Jeff covered but the ref said no. Jeff realized it was a ladder match and set up the ladder, on top of Haas. Jeff started climbing. Benjamin got to his feet and ran up the ladder. He punched Jeff in the face as he was reaching for the championships. Shelton grabbed onto Jeff's abdomen and flipped over the ladder, giving Jeff a Powerbomb! Shelton turned around and Matt gave him a Twist of Fate! Matt started to climb the ladder but Haas sat up and moved it, knocking him off. Haas picked Matt up and held him up against the ropes. Benjamin got to his feet and ran in, jumping into the small of Matt's back. The WGTT picked Jeff up and went to do the same to him, but Jeff gave Haas a low blow and then gave Shelton a Twist of Fate!

Jeff climbed to the top of the ladder. His hands brushed the titles. He launched himself off and gave Shelton a Swanton Bomb! All four men lay down as the fans were in shock. Matt pulled himself up using the ropes, so did Jeff. The Hardys climbed the ladder. Jeff reached up and was about to grab the titles when Matt punched him in the gut! Jeff bent over and Matt gave him a Twist of Fate off the ladder!

Haas got to his feet minutes later and climbed the ladder. He grabbed the World Tag Team Championships and the match.

_**Winners- The World's Greatest Tag Team**_

Haas and Benjamin celebrated their win as the Titan Tron showed the replay of the Twist of Fate from Matt to Jeff, off the ladder.

The Titan Tron showed the ECW championship recap, with Benoit cashing in the Money in the Bank, and then Cena winning it, then Khali replacing the Big Show, and Kane.

_**Match 6- ECW Championship- John Cena © vs. Great Khali vs. Kane vs. Chris Benoit**_

The cameras panned to the street, where all four men were standing around. The ref signified that the bell rang and Khali kicked Benoit in the head. Cena took it to Kane and Kane fought back with an Irish Whip into someone's parked car. Khali picked up Benoit and slammed him into a wall. Khali started choking the Rabid Wolverine. (A/N: no pun intended) Benoit chopped the Punjab giant in the chest and he roared. He went to punch him but Benoit ducked and he punched the wall.

Cena and Kane crossed the street and Kane tossed Cena into a parking meter. The parking meter busted and money fell out. Kane ran his fingers through it and then Cena tackled him. On the opposite side of the street, Khali gave Benoit a Chokebomb on the hood of a car and covered, but the ref was busy tending to Cena and Kane. Cena grabbed Kane and threw him through a car window. Khali ran at Cena and Cena lifted the giant man onto his shoulders! He then gave the Punjab Warrior a F-U on the cement! He covered 1...2...3!

"Cena retains!"

_**Winner- John Cena**_

The fans went nuts as Cena held the ECW championship up and the fans chanted, "ECW! ECW!"

"Yeah! Cena's coming to ECW!" Tazz said, backstage.

"The Champ...is here!" Joey Styles said.

The Titan Tron showed the highlights of HBK and HHH Unsanctioned match, ending with Triple H winning the tournament and HBK giving him a Sweet Chin Music, 6 days ago.

_**Match 7- Unsanctioned Match- WWE Championship- Shawn Michaels © vs. Triple H**_

Triple H's music hit and the Game came down to the ring, with a smug look on his face. He got into the ring and the arena got quiet. The WWE Champion's music hit and the Heartbreak Kid appeared at the ramp. He walked down the ring and got in, handing the WWE championship to Tim White. The bell rang.

HBK and HHH got in each other's face. The fans were expected a blow up. HHH struck first, taking down the WWE Champion with a hard fist. HBK got back to his feet and backed HHH against the ropes with hard chops. Triple H pushed HBK away and then he ran back and gave him a clothesline over the top rope. HBK rolled out of the ring and started stomping on the other D-X member. HBK picked up Triple H and slammed his head onto the announce table. He took it apart and set HHH on it. HBK went to walk away but HHH jumped off the table and took the WWE champion down with a chop lock.

Triple H picked up the WWE Champion and gave him an Irish Whip into the steel steps, knocking them loose. HBK crawled around the ring but HHH got him and dragged him to his feet. HHH gave the Heartbreak Kid an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle. HBK hit it full force and lay on the outside. HHH picked up a steel chair and rolled it into the ring. He picked up HBK and kneed him in the gut and hooked his arms.

"Pedigree on the outside?" Jr asked.

Triple H dropped him and rolled him onto the announce table. Triple H got on there himself and hooked HBK's arms.

"Every time Triple H has attempted to Pedigree someone on the announce table, he gets injured." JR said.

HBK reversed it and gave HHH a back body drop, sending the Game flying through the Spanish announce table. HBK collapsed on the announce table and rolled off. He went under the ring and pulled out a table. He rolled it into the ring. He pulled out a ladder and rolled that into the ring. HHH got to his feet as HBK rolled into the ring. HBK was bleeding from a cut on his head, from colliding into the steel pole.

HHH got a sledgehammer before getting into the ring. He dropped it and then HBK hit him with a flying forearm. HBK picked up the steel chair and waited. HHH got to his feet and HBK hit him in the face with the chair, taking him onto the table. HBK set up the ladder and started to climb it. HBK jumped off with a cross body but Triple H rolled off and HBK crashed through it.

Triple H picked up HBK and kicked him in the gut. HHH hooked the arms and gave HBK a Pedigree. He covered. 1...2...HBK kicked out, much to the surprise of everyone. Both men were weak and tired. HHH picked up the sledgehammer and the fans went nuts.

"There's gonna be a new champion, JR!" King said.

HBK pulled himself to his feet and HHH drove the sledgehammer into his gut. HHH backed up and came back in, aiming at HBK's face. HBK ducked and HHH turned around into Sweet Chin Music! 1...2...3!

"HBK'S DONE IT! HE RETAINS AT WRESTLEMANIA!" JR said.

_**Winner- Still WWE Champion- Shawn Michaels**_

"HBK's coming to Smackdown!" JBL said.

HBK got to his feet as the fans cheered him like crazy. HBK held his WWE Championship into the air and then turned around into a RKO from Randy Orton!

Orton handed his Money in the Bank briefcase to the referee and then covered HBK! The ref got down and made the cover. 1...2...3!

"WHAT?! RANDY ORTON! RANDY ORTON JUST CASHED IN MONEY IN THE BANK! NEW WWE CHAMPION!" JR screamed.

_**New WWE Champion- Randy Orton**_

"HBK WAS coming to Smackdown! He's been replaced by the new champion...Randy Orton!" JBL said.

Orton picked up the WWE Championship and held it in the air. The new WWE Champion, held the belt over the man who successfully defended it against Triple H in a grueling Unsanctioned Match, Shawn Michaels.

Orton took the WWE Championship and walked backstage.

The Titan Tron showed the road to WrestleMania, with Batista and the Undertaker.

_**Main Event- World Heavyweight Championship- Hell in the Cell- Batista vs. Undertaker**_

Batista's music hit and the Animal came down to the ring. The Cell lowered and the Animal waited for the Deadman. The lights went off and the Undertaker started walking down to the ring. The Undertaker got into the cell and the bell rang.

The Undertaker got in the ring and Batista and Undertaker got face to face. Undertaker has been in a foul mood since hearing Batista's comments earlier in the night. The Undertaker stuck first, hitting Batista with a huge boot. Batista rolled out of the ring and gathered himself at the Cell. Taker dove over the top rope with a plancha, taking Batista down. The Deadman picked Batista up and rammed his face into the cell.

Taker grabbed a steel chair from underneath the ring and rammed it into the gut of Batista. Taker rolled Batista into the ring and hit him in the back with the chair. Batista rolled back out of the ring. Taker picked Batista up but he gave him a low blow. Batista set Taker up and gave him a Batista Bomb on the outside! The Undertaker's body lay prone. Batista picked him up and rolled him into the ring. Batista covered.

"OH MY GOD! BATISTA'S A THREE COUNT AWAY FOR ENDING THE 14 YEAR STREAK! HE COULDN'T DO IT LAST YEAR, BUT HE MAY HAVE GOT IT THIS TIME!" JR said.

1...2...The Undertaker got a shoulder up. Batista looked surprised. The Animal got to his feet, holding his back in agony, from the steel chair shots. Batista grabbed a table from underneath and ring and slid it in. Batista got in the ring and set it up and then picked up the Deadman. He set the Undertaker up for a Batista Bomb, but Taker jumped off. Batista turned around and Taker kicked him in the gut and set him up for the Last Ride. Batista clung onto the roof of the cell and Taker let go. Batista jumped down and turned Taker around and gave him a Spinebuster through the table!

"The Undertaker has fought long and hard for 14 years to hold this winning streak, but it seems as if the end is near." King said. "It seems as if Batista will be the star of Monday Night Raw."

Batista covered. 1...2..Undertaker somehow got a shoulder up. Batista picked the Undertaker up and set him up for a Batista Bomb. Batista tried to lift him, but it was to no avail. Taker pushed him off and wrapped a hand around Batista's throat and gave him a chokeslam! Taker fell to his knees, not capitalizing on the cover. Taker used to ropes to pull himself up and Batista got to his feet. Batista ran in and gave the Deadman a spear. Batista covered for a two count. Taker rolled out of the ring and walked around, holding onto the Cell for support.

Taker lingered near the door as Batista got the steel steps. He aimed at Taker and threw the steps. Taker moved at the right time and the steps hit the door, causing the lock to break and the door to swing open. Taker left the Cell and walked around the ring. Batista chased after him. Taker hovered near the not broken announce table. Batista grabbed Taker and he turned around and hit him with a television monitor. Batista held his face and Taker ascended the Cell.

"Taker's going where no man belongs. The last time he was on top of that Cell, he gave Rikishi a Chokeslam off! Not to mention when he tossed both Shawn Michaels and Mankind off." JR said.

Batista started to climb after him. Taker got to the top and Batista followed seconds later. Taker and Batista started exchanging blows and Batista tried to give Taker a vertical slam on the cell, but Taker pushed him away. Batista came back and the Undertaker grabbed him around the throat and gave him a Chokeslam. The weight of the Animal, the force of the chokeslam and the weight of the Undertaker caused the Cell roof to cave in, sending the Animal hurtling down. He hit the canvas and the canvas broke, sending the Animal through it.

"The Undertaker has just damn near killed the Animal. The Undertaker has reversed this match!"JR said.

Taker looked down at Batista and started climbing down the side of the Cell. The Deadman walked around the side of the Cell and walked in through the door. He got in and got into the ring. Batista stirred and tried to get up, but the pain and fatigue kept him down. Taker reached down and pulled the helpless Batista to his feet and gave him a Tombstone! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- New World Heavyweight Champion- The Undertaker**_

"For the second year in a row, the Undertaker has defeated Batista AND won the World Heavyweight Championship with a Tombstone!" JR said. The ref handed the Undertaker his newly one championship and the cell started raising. The Undertaker held his title in the air and then someone attacked him from behind.

"It's Vader!"

Vader picked up the Undertaker and gave him a Vader Bomb. He picked up Taker's championship and held it above Taker's body.

The Titan Tron showed a video package of the night, showing highlights of each match.

From the Women's Championship match, they showed the Sweet Surrender and then Molly Holly and Sable attacked Kellie. For the Grudge Match, they showed Hogan and the Rock face to face and then the nWo attacking the Rock. For the Intercontinental Championship match they showed Stone Cold giving a Stunner to the whole nWo and then Nash knocking him out with the napkin and then the Jackknife. For the Money in the Bank, they showed Umaga spearing Lashley through the ropes, Edge diving at Nitro, the Samoan Spike to Orton, the huge spear from Lashley to Umaga and Orton retrieving the briefcase. For the Tag Team Championship match they showed the Powerbomb from Shelton to Jeff, the Swanton Bomb from Jeff to Shelton, The Twist of Fate from Matt to Jeff and Haas grabbing the title.

For the ECW championship they showed Cena throwing Kane through the car window, Khali giving Benoit a Chokebomb and the F-U to Khali for Cena to retain. For the Unsanctioned WWE Championship match they showed HBK being thrown into the steel pole, Triple H being back dropped through the announce table, HBK diving off the ladder onto HHH through the table, HHH hitting HBK in the gut with a sledgehammer, HBK pinning HHH and finally, Randy Orton cashing in his Money in the Bank oppurtunity to RKO HBK and win the WWE Championship. For the Main Event they showed the plancha, the chair shot on Batista's back, the Batista Bomb on the outside, the Spinebuster through the table, the steel steps going through the door, Taker hitting Batista with the television monitor, the Chokeslam through the roof and the Tombstone for the Undertaker to retain and then the attack from Vader.

The Titan Tron then showed highlights of Mr. McMahon's life. They showed his victory over Shawn Michaels at last year's WrestleMania, winning the WWE Championship, winning the ECW championship, his feud with the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels and finally the limo exploding.

In the parking lot, the camera showed Linda McMahon walking to her limousine after WrestleMania was over. She opened her limo door and stepped in. The door shut and started to drive away when they hit a roadblock. A large van was parked in front of the exit. Linda was sitting silently in the limo when someone knocked on her door. She rolled down the window.

"Mam, step out of the car." A police officer said.

Linda got out and they shoved her against the car and patted her down. They put handcuffs on her. "Your under arrest for the murder of Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

End of WrestleMania

Taker, Orton and Cena Victorious

It seems as if the McMahon murder plot has finally been solved with the arrest of Linda McMahon.

Tomorrow night is the Draft and we now know the first member of every brand. For ECW, we have John Cena who successfully defend the ECW championship with a F-U to the Great Khali. On Raw, he have the Undertaker, who defeated Batista for the vacated World Heavyweight Championship after a Chokeslam through the Hell in the Cell roof. And on Smackdown he have Randy Orton, who cashed in the Money in the Bank contract to pin the man who retained the WWE Championship against Triple H, Shawn Michaels.

1. Kellie Pickler defeated Katharine McPhee via Sweet Surrender (2:03) and then was attacked by Molly Holly and Sable.

2. The Rock defeated Hulk Hogan via DQ (1:45)

3. Kevin Nash defeated Stone Cold via Jackknife to win the Intercontinental Championship (2:10)

4. Randy Orton won the Money in the Bank match after a RKO to Johnny Nitro (15:27)

5. Haas & Benjamin defeated the Hardys after Haas grabbed the belts (10:49)

6. John Cena retained the ECW Championship via F-U to Great Khali (6:18)

7. Shawn Michaels retained the WWE Championship against Triple H via Sweet Chin Music (25:13)

8. Randy Orton defeated Shawn Michaels via RKO to win the WWE Championship (00:35)

9. The Undertaker defeated Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship via Tombstone (30:35)


	24. Chapter 24

The WWE Chronicles

_**Draft Special**_

"Hello everybody and welcome to the WWE 2007 Draft. I'm JR alongside King and King, we're gonna start off with a Raw pick! Then, ECW and then Smackdown until there are no superstars left." JR said.

"Theodore Long will represent Smackdown, Paul Heyman will represent ECW and Eric Bischoff will represent Raw." King said.

Eric Bischoff's music hit and the Raw interim General Manager came down to the ramp and went over to the lottery basket.

"Ahh...so here we go. Starting off strong tonight with Raw." Eric said and started to turn the machine. He stopped and reached in and pulled out a ball. He opened it and read the name outloud. "Wow. What a number one draft pick. THE GREAT...KHALI!"

The Great Khali's music hit and the giant came out to the ring. He stood at the chairs labeled "Raw".

Paul Heyman's music hit and the ECW GM came down to the ramp. He stood at the mic as Bischoff took a seat. "ECW pick is next." Heyman started to turn the machine. He took out a ball and opened it. "Haha...what a loss for Raw and Smackdown...BOBBY LASHLEY!"

Lashley's music hit the hard hitting, soft spoken giant man came down to the ring and sat in the chairs labeled ""ECW".

Theodore Long's music hit and he walked up to the mic as Heyman sat down. "Can I top Bobby Lashley and the Great Khali?" He turned the machine and took out a ball. "Hmm, he may not be as big as Khali or as strong as Lashley...but he's been champ more times then both of them combines...RIC FLAIR!"

The Nature Boy came down to the ring and sat in the section labeled "Smackdown."

"Wow, folks. So far its Khali for Raw, Lashley for ECW and Flair for Smackdown!" JR said and Bischoff assumed his position at the mic.

"I must say, Lashley was a loss." Bischoff said and started to turn the machine. He took out a ball and opened it. "A loss is a gain...THE BOOGEYMAN!"

The Boogeyman's music hit the man from the Bottomless Pit joined Khali at the Raw section.

Heyman assumed his position at the mic. "The Boogeyman? You consider that freak a gain? Oh well." He turned the machine and pulled out a ball. "Goldust." He said with no enthusiam.

The Golden One came down to the ring and joined Lashley at ECW.

Long took the mic. "Haha, two freaks!" He turned the machine and took out a ball. "It's time for some Diva Action! MOLLY HOLLY!"

Molly Holly came down to the ring and joined Ric Flair and Bischoff resumed the mic.

"So, the Boogeyman and Khali? Who else can I get?" He turned the mic and pulled out a ball. "Ho...Ho...Ho...this is good. STEPHANIE MCMAHON!"

Stephanie's music hit and the confused McMahon came down to the ring. She asked what was going on. "Go join Boogeyman and Khali...your on Raw now." Bischoff said.

Heyman assumed the mic as Stephanie joined Khali and the Boogeyman, keeping her distance. "Stephanie McMahon? Haha...what a loss." He pulled out a ball. "You've got to be kidding me. SHANE MCMAHON."

Shane McMahon's music hit and he joined Lashley and Goldust.

Long assumed the mic. "Two McMahons. Well, I can't get one." He pulled out a ball, after spinning. "It looks like Molly has some competition...VICTORIA."

Victoria came down to the ring and sat with Ric Flair and Molly Holly.

The Titan Tron showed the standings.

_RAW: Undertaker, Great Khali, Boogeyman and Stephanie McMahon_

_ECW: John Cena, Bobby Lashley, Goldust and Shane McMahon_

_Smackdown: Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Molly Holly and Victoria_

The Draft went to a commercial break and came back.

Bischoff assumed the mic and he pulled out a ball and opened it. "This could be good...VISCERA!"

One of the biggest men in WWE, Viscera, came down to the ring and got in the ring and joined RAW.

Heyman assumed the mic and got a ball and opened it. "Haha, I've got a champion. KEVIN NASH!"

The Intercontinental Champion came down to the ring and joined ECW!

Long got on the mic, looking sulky. He pulled out a ball and opened it. "This is bad. Sable."

Sable came down to the ring and joined Flair and the other two girls.

Bischoff got on the mic. "This isn't bad...JEFF HARDY!"

Jeff ran down to the ring and slid in and joined Raw.

Heyman got up. "YES! ROWDY...RODDY...PIPER!"

The Hot Rod came down to the ring and got in and joined ECW!

Long got up. "Another girl?" He pulled out a ball. "ROB...VAN...DAM!"

RVD came out to the ring and joined the three girls and Flair.

CURRENT STANDINGS

RAW: Undertaker, Boogeyman, Stephanie, Great Khali, Viscera and Jeff Hardy

ECW: Cena, Lashley, Goldust, Shane, Kevin Nash and Roddy Piper

Smackdown: Ric Flair, RVD, Molly Holly, Sable and Victoria

Bischoff got up onto the mic. "Who else can I get?" He pulled out a ball. "SNITSKY!"

Snitsky came down to the ring and joined Raw.

Heyman got up and pulled out a ball. "CHRIS MASTERS."

The Masterpiece came down to the ring and slid in, joining ECW.

Long stood up. "Hopefully, I can keep the ladies away." He pulled out a ball. "Holla' holla' holla'! MVP!"

MVP came out to the ring and got in, joining Smackdown.

Bischoff got up to his feet and pulled out a ball. "I seem to have the huge guys. MARK HENRY!"

The World's Strongest Man came down to the ring and joined Raw.

Heyman got up and pulled out a ball of his own. "Charlie Haas!"

Haas joined ECW.

Long stood up and pulled out a ball. "THE BIG SHOW!"

Big Show came down and joined Smackdown.

Bischoff picked Matt Striker next and he joined Raw.

Heyman stood up and pulled out a ball. "The Number one pick so far...BATISTA!"

The Animal came out, limping. He got in the ring and joined ECW.

Long picked a ball. "RON SIMMONS."

CURRENT STANDINGS

RAW: Undertaker, Boogeyman, Stephanie, Great Khali, Viscera, Jeff Hardy, Snitsky, Mark Heny and Matt Striker

ECW: Cena, Lashley, Goldust, Shane, Kevin Nash, Roddy Piper, Chris Masters, Charlie Haas and Batista

Smackdown: Ric Flair, RVD, Molly Holly, Sable, Victoria, MVP, Big Show and Ron Simmons

Bischoff picked up another ball. "JOHNNY NITRO!"

Heyman's pick was, "MATT HARDY!"

Long's pick was, "WOMEN'S CHAMPION, KELLIE PICKLER!"

Bischoff picked again. "MARIA."

Heyman picked. "KEVIN THORN."

Long picked "X-PAC!"

Bischoff picked again. "Well...it seems as if I've gotten the best pick so far...VADER!"

Heyman's turn had King Booker join ECW.

Long's turn had Eugene join Smackdown.

Bischoff's next turn had Umaga join Raw.

Heyman's turn saw JBL go to ECW!

Super Crazy went to Smackdown on Long's next turn.

CURRENT STANDINGS

RAW: Undertaker, Boogeyman, Stephanie, Great Khali, Viscera, Jeff Hardy, Snitsky, Mark Henry, Matt Striker, Johnny Nitro, Maria, Vader and Umaga

ECW: Cena, Lashley, Goldust, Shane, Kevin Nash, Roddy Piper, Chris Masters, Charlie Haas, Batista, Matt Hardy, Kevin Thorn, King Booker and JBL

Smackdown: Ric Flair, RVD, Molly Holly, Sable, Victoria, MVP, Big Show, Ron Simmons, Kellie Pickler, Eugene, Super Crazy and X-Pac

Bischoff's next turn had Dusty Rhodes go to Raw.

Heyman's next turn had Goldberg join ECW.

Smackdown had it's biggest pick in the Rock.

CM Punk went to Raw.

The Sandman joined ECW.

Scott Hall joined Smackdown.

Candice Michelle joined Raw.

Kenny went to ECW.

Hulk Hogan joined Smackdown.

Ken Kennedy joined Raw.

Melina joined ECW.

Tommy Dreamer joined Smackdown.

Edge joined Raw.

Elijah Burke joined ECW.

Kane joined Smackdown.

Trish joined Raw.

Ariel joined ECW.

Shelton Benjamin joined Smackdown.

Stone Cold joined Raw.

Ashley joined Smackdown.

The Macho Man joined ECW.

Shawn Michaels joined Raw.

Triple H joined Smackdown.

And the final draft pick went to ECW. Rey Mysterio was drafted.

FINAL DRAFT RESULTS

RAW: Undertaker, Boogeyman, Stephanie, Great Khali, Viscera, Jeff Hardy, Snitsky, Mark Henry, Matt Striker, Johnny Nitro, Maria, Vader, Umaga, Dusty Rhodes, CM Punk, Candice Michelle, Ken Kennedy, Edge, Trish, Stone Cold and Shawn Michaels

ECW: Cena, Lashley, Goldust, Shane, Kevin Nash, Roddy Piper, Chris Masters, Charlie Haas, Batista, Matt Hardy, Kevin Thorn, King Booker, JBL, Goldberg, Sandman, Kenny, Ariel, Elijah Burke, Melina, Randy Savage and Rey Mysterio

Smackdown: Randy Orton, Ric Flair, RVD, Molly Holly, Sable, Victoria, MVP, Big Show, Ron Simmons, Kellie Pickler, Eugene, Super Crazy, X-Pac, Rock, Scott Hall, Hulk Hogan, Tommy Dreamer, Kane, Shelton Benjamin, Ashley and Triple H.

The Draft went off the air showing the draft picks and their brand.

ECW Preview (WWE Chronicles 3)

Ariel takes on Melina and a Number One contender will be named in ECW's first show!

Smackdown Preview (A/N: I'm gonna do ECW/Smackdown together)

Randy Orton picks who he wants to defend against and Women's Championship Battle Royal.


End file.
